Spiderman Rise of the Titans
by Spyrx25
Summary: After being transported to the DC universe Spiderman must team up with the Teen Titans to save Jump City from the clutches of evil.
1. Along came a Spider

(Our story begins in New York there Spiderman is seen swinging around into action)

Spiderman (narrating): Yeah I know you're wondering what's good ole' Spidey doing heroic stuff on a Saturday? Well to tell you the truth I've been tracking Norman Osborn aka the Green Goblin who's been tempting to enter a secret facility owned and operated by S.H.I.E.L.D. show far as I know the Goblin seems to be after some kind of wormhole S.H.I.E.L.D had been making for unknown purposes but as of now I got a goblin to stop.

(There is shown the Green Goblin staring down a small building while Spiderman watched nearby suspiciously then we cut back to Spiderman whose now return to the same building only to discover that it is smoking revealing that the Green Goblin had already attacked)

Spiderman: Nothing like a burning building in the afternoon to brighten your day.

(There Spiderman swung down while the Green Goblin kept attacking; here he grabs one of the scientists)

Green Goblin: Salutations, I'm here to test out one of your latest toys if you don't mind.

Scientist (nervous): Sorry sir but the star portal isn't even operational.

Green Goblin: oh please you don't have to apologies for I don't. (Maniacal laugh)

(Then suddenly webbing hit his mouth)

Spiderman: You know goblin I may love the sound of your voice but you should give it a rest.

(The Goblin tears the webbing off)

Green Goblin: Ah, Spiderman how delightful to see you.

Spiderman: Why did you miss me?

Green Goblin: Almost as much as the flu.

(There the goblin threw his pumpkin grenades only for Spiderman to dodge each one)

Spiderman: Getting slow at your throwing, guessing you miss practice.

(This angers the goblin to the point he threw one grenade that almost hit Spiderman just enough to knock him to the ground)

Green Goblin: Sorry we can't play for I'm on a very tight schedule.

(There as the goblin was about to leave Spiderman shoot some webbing catching the goblin's hover board)

Spiderman: Mind I catch a lift.

Green Goblin (surprise): Sorry but this ride is only for one!

(The goblin tries a spin to shake Spiderman off but this proves unsuccessful and they keep on fighting on the hover board not realizing that they're about to crash into the star portal before it was too late there the two rivals fall down as the portal activates)

Green Goblin: No!

(There Spiderman looked in shock then the goblin grabs him and shoves him to the wall)

Green Goblin: Now look what you did!

Spiderman: Hey I wasn't the one shaking the hover craft.

(Then the portal became wider sucking almost anything that is nailed down however the Goblin just smiles and uses the opportunity to jump on his board and enter the portal)

Green Goblin: Sorry to cut the game short but as you see I have some business to attend to.

(The Goblin enters the portal laughing along the way while Spiderman struggles to hold on)

Spiderman: I have a feeling that isn't good news I'm hearing.

(There he shoots a web but it misses disappointing Spiderman)

Spiderman: Uh nuts!

(Soon Spiderman gets suck into the portal as well until finally it closes, moments later Spiderman wakes up upon a building wondering what has happened)

Spiderman: Whoa, I felt like I got sucked in a vacuum, wait what happened to New York and why do I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore?

(There he swings down and spots a sign)

Spiderman: Jump City huh, explains why you don't see lady liberty around now where is Jump City?

(There he thinks a bit)

Spiderman: I know I never heard of it is all I could dig up so far.

(He continues swinging til he hears some screaming)

Spiderman: Well there's one thing this place has in common with New York, it shares of crime.

(There he swings down to see what is going on and spots a gigantic rock monster ram paging the city)

Spiderman (thoughts): A rock monster that's new.

(The creature kept rampaging until a boomerang like weapon hits it)

Robin (voice): Cinderblock, we don't know how you got out of jail but one thing's for sure is that you're going back.

(There Spiderman spots Jump City's resident heroes the Teen Titans Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy)

Spiderman (thoughts): I guess this town has its share of heroes as well.

Robin: Titans Go!

(There the titans attack the monster while Spiderman wonders if he should interfere or not, the five random titans start charging towards Cinderblock with Robin throwing another boomerang exploding in front of the creature, then Cyborg shot a sonic blast while Raven mumbled a few words which lifts a car and throws it at Cinderblock while Starfire threw green energy beams that somewhat hurts the rock creature)

Spiderman (whoa these guys are really tough, so tough I mean I'm should if I should really help out if they got this?

(Then Beast Boy turned into an Ankylosaurus and whacks at Cinderblock only for him the catch it and toss Beast Boy around straight into Robin and Cyborg leading to Raven to land on the ground to help)

Starfire: Friends are you alright?

(There the boys recover quickly)

Cyborg: Don't worry we're fine.

Beast Boy: Other than that I lost a tooth.

(There he shows his tooth surprising the titans)

Robin: Doesn't matter we still got to stop Cinderblock before…

(Then suddenly Cinderblock threw something resulting in the titans to jolt other than Robin whom Starfire pushes to save only to get hit herself straight to a big and deep crater leading Spiderman into action)

Robin: Starfire!

(There as Starfire falls and screams she suddenly hit something and bounce a little revealing a huge web made into a net to catch her leading all titans shocked when Spiderman jumped in front of them)

Spiderman: You guys can thank me later right now we got stone boy cornered.

(However Spiderman's Spidey senses tingled causing him to jump to a nearby wall)

Raven: Okay can somebody tell me who is this guy?

Best Boy: And how did that dude dodge so quickly?

Robin: Well whoever he is hopefully he's on our side.

Spiderman: Hey buddy I'm confused are you supposed to be a golem or a gargoyle?

(This joke insulted Cinderblock who just roared in anger and tries to throw another object only for Spiderman to summersault)

Spiderman: Not much of a talker huh, let me guess you tongue's made out of stone too?

(This causes Cinderblock into a blind rage and thus throws a large piece of grabble but Spiderman quickly shot webbing and tossed it back hitting the monster)

Cyborg: Hey is it just me or is that guy making jokes as he's fighting.

Starfire: Uh is it wise to make jokes when fighting.

Beast Boy: I'm guessing if it works for him then I guess its fine by me.

(Beast boy turns into a rhino and charges to help out)

Robin: Whatever he's doing it isn't going to help him last long we need to help, Titans Go!

(There the titans charge to help Spiderman while he did a front flip to gain momentum and bashed the creature that soon outrage Cinderblock even more)

Spiderman: Okay note to self never tick off an already angry rock monster.

(Soon Cinderblock tried to hit Spiderman however thanks to his Spidey sense he was able to dodge every move Cinderblock got while the Titans try to help a bit while in awe at Spiderman's mad skills)

Beast Boy (after turning back from being a cat): Whoa dudes, look at him go, haven't seen anyone fight like that since, well like you very much Robin.

(This gets Robin a bit shocked)

Robin: We'll see about that.

Cyborg: Oh don't tell me you're getting jealous?

Robin (upset a bit): No I'm not! Look let's just focus.

(There Robin then charges towards the creature by himself, pulls out a metal staff and whacks him across the face. Spider-man decided to take advantage of the opportunity and starts pulling off his own moves, there they shares blows on Cinderblock knocking him down amazing the other titans until police vehicles came over through Jump City)

Robin: How were you able to fight like that?

Spiderman: Wait you mean what I just did?

Starfire: Yes you must tell us my red and blue friend.

Spiderman (confused): Friend? Ahh sorry, love to talk but I gotta go.

(There he swings away leaving the titans confused)

Cyborg: Sure left quickly.

Raven: And it seems to be something to do with the authority.

Beast Boy: Too bad I mean did you look how that dude did those sick tricks I mean he was like from a cirque de solei or something.

Robin (thinking a bit): We'll worry about him later right now we have to figure out how our big friend got out?

(Pointing to Cinderblock being place into the vehicle while in restraints)

Robin: For now let's head back to the base.

(There the Titans leave while Spiderman watches from above)

Spiderman (thoughts): Too bad I couldn't stay it would have been nice to at least be acquaintances let alone friends.

(As Spiderman was about to leave Beast Boy seemed to have notice him and decide to stay behind and follow him as a pigeon, Spiderman kept swinging until he stopped by another building there Beast Boy finally caught up to him giving Spiderman some amazement)

Spiderman: Well I did hear about stalkers but this is a bit extreme.

Beast Boy: Sorry man but I just wanted to know why you ditched us.

Spiderman: Well to tell you the truth there is nothing against you guys, the thing is cops and I don't mix.

Beast Boy: What did you do?

Spiderman: Me nothing but thing back in New York I'm not considered wanted.

Beast Boy: Relax man this is Jump City and so far dude the cops here appreciate well whoever you are?

(This came to the conclusion that this particular titan never heard of him and there they decide to introduce each other)

Beast Boy: Anyway the name's Beast Boy.

Spiderman: Beast Boy, on a minute I thought you would call yourself wild child.

Beast Boy: Well that name sounded good but I guess I'm stuck with that for now, so what do they call you?

Spiderman: Oh me, well I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Beast Boy: Whoa Spiderman now that's a cool name!

(However the conversation was interrupted by beeping revealing Beast Boy's communicator with Robin calling)

Robin: Beast Boy where are you? We got a situation back at the tower hurry!

Beast Boy: I gotta go, my team needs me but I'll see ya later.

(There he turns back into a pigeon flies quickly back but Spiderman decides to follow him to see if he could help)

Spiderman (thoughts): I hope this time I can make a good impression like before or otherwise they're suspicions could get me into a lot of trouble.

(But unbeknown to them someone more suspicious was watching above for the Green Goblin had been eavesdropping on them for quite a while)

Green Goblin: So the itsy bitsy Spiderman followed me here huh? This universe has become more inviting. (Maniacal laughter)

(There he flies off while Spiderman races to help Beast Boy meanwhile the other Titans are having trouble robots in the tower though they seem to be winning so far trouble brews when a mysterious figure pressed a button revealing a trap restraining the four titans)

Slade: Oh I hope you don't restrain yourselves for fighting is futile at the moment.

(There Slade walked out in front of them)

Robin: Slade.

Slade: It's been a while Robin for I do enjoy our little get together.

(Soon Beast Boy came in only to see his fellow titans trapped by Slade)

Robin: Beast Boy get out of here!

(But soon it was too late Beast Boy was caught by surprise by another trap there no matter what animal he turned into he was trapped)

Beast Boy: Oh man.

Slade: At last all this waiting around had finally paid off, all five titans within my grip.

Spiderman: Hope you made room for a sixth.

(There suddenly Slade get kicked by Spiderman who grabbed the button with his webbing and thus turning off the trap freeing the titans)

Beast Boy: Dude what are you doing here?

Spiderman: I decided to do what you did to find me.

Raven: Well we could have handled this.

Cyborg (interrupted): But thanks for the save anyway.

(But then suddenly Spiderman's Spidey sense tingled triggering him to jump to a nearby window before Slade's other trap could catch)

Spiderman: Too slow Cyclops but it will take more to swat this spider.

Slade: Indeed.

(There he sends out his robots surrounding Spiderman and the Teen Titans)

Spiderman: Robot ninjas now that's another new one.

Robin: No matter, Slade is ours so please stay out of this.

Spiderman: Oh and miss the opportunity to help no way.

(This upsets Robin a bit but decides to ignore it for now)

Slade: I admit I wasn't expecting a trick like that, for last I checked Robin there were four members on your team.

(There he points at Spiderman)

Spiderman: Technically mask face I'm a solo hero but when people need help superhero or night I'm willing to help out no matter what.

(This triggers a standoff between the heroes and Slade)

Robin: Titans Go!

(There a fight goes off but only this time Spiderman lays out an even advantage due to his spider strength and agility but throughout the chaos Slade attempts to escape however Spiderman was able to go through the chaos and decides to go after him, there Slade assumes he made his escape however as he was running by building through building Spiderman shot some webbing tripping him and standing in front of him)

Slade: I'm impressed for no hero had ever kept up with me before.

Spiderman: Then being first place is a good start.

Slade: Don't get cocky you still can't defeat me.

(There he tries a kick but Spiderman dodged it then Spiderman did a summersault and whack him in the chest)

Slade: Good but you still have much to learn.

(then suddenly Robin came out of nowhere to kick him)

Robin: Apparently you do too Slade!

Spiderman: Glad you catch-up.

(There Robin just eyed him)

Spiderman: No comeback huh, okay we'll talk afterwards.

(there Slade try a counter attack but Spiderman and Robin were able to dodge every move he had but then Slade try to counter attack causing Spiderman to trip then Spiderman tries to swing up he discovers he's out of web fluid)

Spiderman: Not a good time to run out of web fluid.

(There he screams as he plummets only for Starfire to catch him in amazement)

Starfire: Don't worry new friend I got you.

(There she places him down and there he spots the other titans who came to see what's going on)

Cyborg: man you alright.

Spiderman: Me I'm fine other than I ran out of web fluid I'm good.

Beast Boy (confused): Web Fluid?

(There Spiderman lifted a glove revealing a bracelet filled with canisters and thus places new web fluid in his we slingers)

Spiderman: Thanks for the save but me and bird boy.

Robin: lost him.

(There Robin stood next to him disappointed in mood)

Spiderman: Okay guess I spoke too soon.

(Moments later back at the base Spiderman is seen be questioned by the Teen Titans)

Robin: So what you are telling is that you were transported here by some machine?

Spiderman: yeas pretty much but why are you guys still in disbelief?

Raven: You ran away from cops while we were there that is why we're still suspicious.

Spiderman: And that's coming out from some scary girl.

(This causes Raven to show embarrassment)

Starfire: You'll have to forgive Raven and Robin mysterious man spider but we were worried that you were someone not good.

Spiderman: Oh I see, don't worry the thing is like I said before back home cops and me don't mix that's all.

Cyborg: If you think you had problems try being a cyborg most the remainder of your life.

(This causes Spiderman to be a bit sorry)

Spiderman: I'm sorry about ditching you guys but to tell the truth since I just got here I didn't know where else to go or even where Jump City is from New York.

Raven: Or where your world is from ours.

(This causes both Spiderman and the Titans to be surprised)

Robin: Raven what are you saying?

Raven: Maybe this arachnid might actually come here from another world.

Spiderman: Another world? At least it explains why I haven't heard of this city before.

Beast Boy: (interrupted): Uh guys, I was wondering since Spiderman doesn't have anywhere stay do you think he could well you know stay with us for a while.

(This comment surprises everybody even more)

Spiderman: Wait, you want me to stay with you guys.

Beast Boy: Come on after all the five of us had trouble with Slade until you showed up and not to mention you gave Cinderblock a pummeling with only a little help from us.

Robin: Uh Beast Boy, I think I understand where you're getting at but Spiderman said he's a solo hero I'm not sure that…

Spiderman (interrupted): hey who said I have to be one of you guys to help you? After all I maybe a solo hero but I did team up with other heroes once in a while so maybe it's nice to hang on only one condition.

Robin: What's that?

Spiderman: I retain my solo status but will be willing to help out when you guys need me the most and that I could stay with you guys like my little green friend said.

(This causes Beast Boy to chuckle a bit)

Cyborg: So what you're saying is that even though you're still a loner…

Starfire: You're willing to help us when we need it?

Spiderman: Exactly, so what do you guys say we have a deal?

(There Spiderman lifted his hand for a shake there Robin thinks a bit then smiles and gives out his hand)

Robin: Deal.

(This causes the other titans to cheer in celebration with the exception for Raven)

Raven: Just what we need another jouster.

(Unbeknownst to the heroes though the Green Goblin watches the Teen Titans and Spiderman celebrating calmly)

Green Goblin: So Spiderman looks like you made things more interesting for the old saying goes the more the merrier.

(There he flies off laughing maniacally to the sunset as the story goes for a close for now)

To be continued.


	2. Divided we stand

Spiderman Rise of the Titans: Divided we stand

(Our story opens in the Titans Tower as Spiderman wakes up stiff from the couch he was sleeping on)

Spiderman (thoughts): Boy do I have better nights.

(There he stretches a bit but then, prepares to get himself something from the fridge until he spots a note on the fridge)

Spiderman: What's this?

(There he reads the note revealing to be from Beast boy)

Beast boy (voice): Spiderman, me and the gang went out for the morning but we'll back later Beast Boy.

Spiderman: went out, what activities do they do in the morning?

(But then Spiderman realize something)

Spiderman: Hold up, that means I have this whole place to myself for the time being!

(There he rushes to the bathroom to take off his costume revealing himself to be Peter Parker and rush back to the fridge for a soda and shakes it a bit)

Peter Parker: Alright for this time only, Petty's spider pad is open for business!

(There he opens the can then we seem him playing a guitar upside down)

Peter Parker: Hello Jump City!

(Next we seem him watching a chick flick as he cries a bit and finally we seem him lying on his webbing like a hammock)

Peter Parker: Now this is the life, what's next spaghetti bath?

(But then beeping came from his communication device which looks like a titan communicator but is red and has a black spider symbol on it there Peter answers)

Robin: Spiderman, we need your help hurry!

Peter Parker: Well

(There we go to the Teen Titans who are seen fighting a villain named Kwiz Kid a teenage villain with sandy hair. He wears a green and black bodysuit with an orange Question mark on his chest. He also wears a mask that resembles Robins and so far the Titans are having trouble)

Kwiz Kid: Well, well, well looks to me like you five are in a bit of a loose end huh?

(there you can see the situations the Titans are in such as Robin trying to dodge a creature resembling a question mark yet it moves like a snake, Cyborg has his arms restrained, Raven has he mouth shut and is having trouble removing what's on her face, Starfire is tangled and Beast Boy is having trouble with a strap his mouth like Raven yet no matter what animal form he goes he wouldn't be able to remove it)

Robin: Kwiz Kid we're not going to let you get away with this.

(There he jumps and whacks the creature with his staff and attempts to help the others but Kwiz Kid just laugh in amusement as Robin gets tangled up by the same creature again)

Kwiz Kid: defeating me is useless but you can try as you might meanwhile I got one riddle for all of you, This Spider seen you have not yet in its web though you are caught, Why is that then?

Spiderman (voice): I'm guessing you're not much of an internet person are you?

(There Kwiz Kid looked back but suddenly Spiderman punches him in the face knocking the villain separating him from his cane destroying the traps freeing the titans with the first Beast Boy and Raven being able to talk again)

Beast Boy: Thanks I almost feared I couldn't talk.

Raven (sarcastically): That's makes two of us.

(There she flies upward while Beast Boy just ignored her and charges in his leopard form while Cyborg felt good now that his arms are free)

Cyborg: booyah, time to get even.

(There he turns his arm into plasma cannon while Starfire let out her energy beams ready to fight again)

Starfire: Friend man of spider thank you for coming.

(There as Robin got up he prepared for battle only to see Spiderman eyeing on him telling Robin that Spiderman might have a plan)

Kwiz Kid: Tricky, tricky I didn't realize there was a sixth titan.

(There he was pointing at Spiderman but our hero corrects him)

Spiderman: technically speaking riddle geek I'm no titan, just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman about takes you to the pokey.

(There Kwiz Kid just chuckled a bit)

Kwiz Kid: We'll see about my little bug friend.

(There as he was about to use his staff Spiderman grabs it with his webbing and brakes it ruining the villain's plan)

Kwiz Kid: What how did you?

Spiderman: Spider webbing got to love it.

(There realizing that he is now outmatched he tries to run away however Robin threw a boomerang knocking him out and thus ending the battle, moments later Kwiz Kid is seen caught in some webbing by Spiderman as the police arrive meanwhile the titans were chatting)

Cyborg: I hate to admit it but with Spidey's help catching the villains seem to take far less time.

Raven: True, for a guy in a spider outfit he's impressive sometime.

Starfire: Yes our new friend always seems to amaze us to the point I would like to give him a party of gratitude.

(But then they notice Spiderman in a bad mood)

Beast Boy: Dude you're okay.

Robin: Yeah you haven't talked much since the battle what's wrong?

Spiderman: Nothing, thing is that I have been feeling more like a tourist than a hero lately.

Starfire: Oh please don't threat man of spider.

Beast Boy: Yeah you're just having a slow day that's all.

Raven: This for once is considered a good thing.

(There Spiderman stood reassured)

Robin: Come on how about we go out for some pizza.

Spiderman: Uh actually to tell you the truth you guys can go ahead I have other plans.

(This disappoint them a bit)

Cyborg: Come on it's the best we can do.

Beast Boy: Yeah just because you're not a titan doesn't mean you can't hang out with us.

Spiderman: Don't worry its okay but promise to save me a slice.

(There Robin smiles a bit before Spiderman swung away but unbeknownst to them the Green Goblin watched)

Green Goblin: Uh so my little arachnid is heading off alone hey, a perfect opportunity awaits.

(There he flies off as Spiderman landed on the ground and walks into a nearby bathroom to change back into Peter Parker)

Peter Parker: Now for some downtime.

(There walks through a park to relax a bit but then he senses something coming there he dodges it, the object is revealed to be a soccer ball kicked by someone)

Voice: Oh sorry mate, I was out of practice.

(There Peter Parker is amazed by the owner of the ball who is a young girl probably fifteen with blonde hair, blue eyes and seems to be sporty yet she seems to make Peter's eyes twinkle a bit)

Gwen Stacy: the finals are coming up and I still need to practice a bit.

Peter Parker: Oh it's okay I dodge things all the time.

(There he shows his hands in a gesture)

Peter Parker: My name's Parker, Peter Parker to be exact.

Gwen Stacy: Gwen Stacy, me and my family just moved here from Sydney.

Peter Parker: well for me let just say I'm new around here too.

Gwen Stacy: Oh I see, a tourist love?

Peter Parker: Well sort of.

Gwen Stacy: Well don't worry, I'm only been here for a year yet I know this town like the back of my hand and if you would like I might show you the sights.

Peter Parker: That would be great.

(There Gwen leaves a bit and chuckles a bit but while she wasn't looking Peter blushes a bit then we go back to the Titans who are having trouble deciding on what pizza to order)

Raven: Are we ever going to order something?

Beast Boy: as long as we get one that's vegetarian.

Cyborg (disappointed): You and your animal forms.

Beast Boy: Hey I can't help what I can turn into!

Starfire: maybe this time we can get a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting.

(this causes to gross some of the titans a bit)

Robin: Are you sure you would even like it.

(There Starfire grabs his hand which does give him some unintentional pain)

Starfire: Oh please Robin I promise to try it and love it.

Voice: How about a bit of pain.

(there the titans spot a bomb exploding in the middle of the street there the titans are surprised to see their old adversaries H.I.V.E Five consisting of Gizmo, Mammoth, See More, Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd in front of them)

Gizmo: Greetings Teen Titans, did you miss us?

(This surprises the team but they decide to spring into action)

Robin: Titans Go!

(Meanwhile back to Peter Parker he decides to go on Gwen's offer and is so far hanging out with her at the mall)

Gwen Stacy: And that is why it's call a didgeridoo.

Peter Parker: Oh I thought it meant a whole different concept.

(Gwen laughs a bit)

Gwen Stacy: Peter you really know how to make a girl laugh, so how about your life.

(There Peter stopped a bit then he begins to a bit about himself)

Peter Parker: Well when I was a kid my parents took me to my Uncle Ben and Aunt May Parker, they were going on a business trip then things got bad and I have never seen them again,

(This causes Gwen to feel sad a bit)

Gwen: Oh I'm sorry to hear that love I had lost somebody in my family too…

(But before she could finish Peter picked off a spider sense and grabs Gwen to safety as something burst out through the building revealing the Green Goblin surprising Peter)

Green Goblin: Oh I do love a smoking building even the ones I create.

(Soon people flee in panic but Peter just stared at realizing that he has to spring into action)

Peter parker (thoughts): Oh great and I can't do anything as Peter Parker; I need to get into costume.

Gwen Stacy: Peter, what should we do?

Peter Parker: Gwen, get to safety I'll get somebody to help!

(There she understood and ran while Peter Parker goes somewhere to get into costume meanwhile the Teen Titans are still fighting the H.I.V.E Five with little success)

Gizmo: Give up titans?

(There Robin just ignored his comment and did a back kick but then back to the Green Goblin terrorizing the mall)

Green Goblin: OH the joy of fear if only Spiderman was here by now.

Spiderman (voice): Well goblin I'm closer than you think.

(There the goblin spots Spiderman jump in front of him)

Green Goblin: Uh there you are my little arachnid.

Spiderman: Why were you missing me since our last battle?

Green Goblin: Only slightly but I didn't expect you to follow me here, oh well I'll rid of you as soon as my new allies handle their cargo.

(This confuses Spiderman a bit but the battle as Gwen nearby watches in amazement as Spiderman dodges some of the goblin's attack from his laser beams to the pumpkin bombs while the villain just laughed until Spiderman did a summit sault and did a back kick knocking the goblin from his vehicle)

Green Goblin: Garr, Spiderman your antics are beginning to turn from amusement to aggravation.

Spiderman: Oh to let you know I'm getting bored of you too.

(There Gwen tried to take a picture but the Green Goblin notices her and ignores Spiderman and goes after her)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh no Gwen!

(Soon a chase endures but however the goblin finally captured Gwen and flew her on top of the mall building)

Gwen Stacy: What do you want from me?

Green Goblin: nothing just somebody to drop by

(There as he drops her he leaves laughing but Spiderman notices this can catches her before shooting a web swinging them to safety)

Spiderman: Got her.

(There he looks at her)

Spiderman: she's out cold but she'll be okay, I can't believe it the Green Goblin is here as well but I'll handle him later right now I got take her somewhere safe.

(There moments later Spiderman makes it back to the Titans tower and places Gwen down on the couch)

Spiderman: Hopefully the Titians will understand why I have a guess.

(There he activates his communicator and tries to contact the titans but all he could hear is buzzing sound)

Spiderman: Oh great no response.

(Then he hears Gwen waking up wondering what has happened until she spots Spiderman which surprises her)

Spiderman: It's okay don't be scared I'm a good guy.

Gwen Stacy: Who are you?

Spiderman: You can call me Spiderman.

(There he lifts out his hand)

Gwen Stacy: I'm Gwen Stacy, what happened?

Spiderman: You were attacked by the Goblin but don't worry I have just saved you and brought you here to Titan's tower, Uh Peter Parker called me to help.

Gwen Stacy: Peter oh dear I hope he's not worried.

Spiderman: Don't worry about that now, for the moment we're safe and if you have a place to live.

Gwen Stacy: Don't worry about be my parents will call me and besides I could need the recuperation for a while but anyway thanks for what you did love.

Spiderman: Don't mention it.

(There she walks to the bathroom to relax while Spiderman tries talking on his communicator again to contact the titans)

Spiderman: hello Robin, Beast Boy I'll even take Raven hello.

(Then he hears some exploding cause by H.I.V.E Five have infiltrated the tower)

Gizmo: Knock, knock.

(There villains walked around there they assume nobody's here but what they don't know is that Spiderman is watching them on the ceiling)

Mammoth: Where's the food I'm starving.

See More: Hey look, TV.

(There as the villains begin to settle Spiderman began to worried what has happened to the Titans while Gizmo looked at the cd's)

Gizmo: Oh look a classic too bad it's worthless.

(But as he threw it Spiderman caught it with his webbing surprising the villains)

Spiderman: Come on these guys rock, looks to me like you have no class.

Gizmo: What?

Billy Numerous: new titan huh?

(There Billy numerous spilt into two)

Billy Numerous #2: looks like we got ourselves a trouble maker.

(As the two Billie's try to grab him Spiderman dodge them causing the clones bump into each other and get knocked out)

Spiderman: Who said two heads are better than one?

Mammoth: I don't know but you better run bug for I'm going to squash you.

(But as he stomped he notice that Spiderman is gone unaware that Spiderman is on his back as me made a shushing sound as Kyd Wykkyd attacked but Spiderman evaded and the two villains got knocked out)

Spiderman: You know for a team of so called super villains you guys are not so good at being bad.

(This angers Gizmo and the other villains as they got up)

Gizmo: Time to squash a bug.

(There he prepares his weapons for attack and so does every other villain in the room ready to attack Spiderman resulting in a standoff)

Spiderman: Guessing little bald kid gives orders a little crèche.

(The other villains laugh except for Gizmo who felt insulted even more)

Gizmo: Get him!

(Soon Spiderman dodge them and perform his own tricks first he kicked Kyd Wykkyd, shot webbing at one of the Billy Numerous clones and knocked the other clones down then mammoth tried to sneak up On Spiderman but he did a slide under him and jumped on his back again only this time he shot webbing all over the villain and then spread it all over the wall restraining him)

Mammoth: Not fair man you cheated.

Spiderman: Well so do you guys, if were talking fair fight you should switch sides.

(Then Spiderman's Spidey sense went off, realizing that Gizmo is behind there before he could react to the attack Gizmo restrains him with his new mechanical arm like weapon)

Gizmo: I have to admit you're tougher to catch than I thought but it doesn't matter we won and you lost.

Robin (voice): Not yet.

(Suddenly a boomerang explodes freeing Spiderman scaring Gizmo before he spots the Titans behind him alive and well)

Cyborg: Sorry we couldn't call but they were messing with our signal.

(There Gizmo tries to make a run for it but every titan blocked his way until Spiderman covered him in webbing, moments later all five villains were taken back to jail as Spiderman and the Titans talked)

Robin: Spiderman where were you?

Raven: Yeah this absence was pretty strange even for you.

Spiderman: Well it's kind of a long story…

(Then Gwen came out surprising the Titans a bit)

Spiderman: And that's pretty much it.

(There the gang decides to drop Gwen off)

Gwen Stacy: Spiderman, I would like to say again thank you saving me earlier what you did was pretty heroic I have to admit.

Spiderman: Yeah and for what it's worth I bet Peter Parker would be glad you're okay.

Gwen Stacy: Yeah well if you do stumble upon him would you give him my regard mate.

(There she walks to her home but not before looking back and waving good bye putting Spiderman in a daze until Beast Boy snapped him out of it)

Beast Boy: Dude, are you blushing in that mask?

Spiderman: Oh sorry back there.

Robin: Well Spiderman we're sorry about earlier.

Starfire: We didn't mean to not contact you when the signal came back.

Spiderman: nah it's not your fault I was the one that should apologize, I got a little cocky earlier due to the slowness earlier but what it is worth for once I was glad you came to help.

Beast Boy: Come on that's what friends do right?

Spiderman: Right, anyway back there earlier I was reminded one important lesson I learned earlier when I became who I am now.

Robin: And what would that be.

Spiderman: With great power comes great responsibility.

(Then Starfire interrupted the moment)

Starfire: Oh twice did our red and blue friend show great skill that I think we should throw a party of gratitude.

(The titans just stared in confusion)

Spiderman: You know something how about after a late night swinging.

(There Spiderman cheerfully swings off as the Teen Titans watched him happily as he spins two webs to pull him like a bungee as he jumps up and ran on the side of a building, do some acrobatics and finally bounce through the building shooting a web and finally he lifted out his arm to make another web only in slow motion as the chapter ends for now)

To be continued.


	3. Starlight, Starbright

Spiderman rise of the Titans Starlight, Star bright

(Our scene opens within Starfire's room there Starfire opens her eyes in enjoyment)

Starfire: The day has arrived!

(There she opens the door and giggles a bit secretly but as she tries to sneak someone else was sneaking on her, she is shown holding different things for a special day when suddenly the sneaker turns out to be Spiderman as he secretly uses his web to go down)

Spiderman: Little sneaky today aren't we.

(There she jumps in surprise until she sees Spiderman behind her)

Starfire: Oh good morning man of spider today is a very special day for today is Blorthog.

(There Spiderman just looked at her in confusion)

Spiderman: uh, blur what?

Starfire: Blorthog the day of friendship, on my home planet it is a time of renewal of bonds between those who care about one another.

(There Spiderman is still confused)

Spiderman: Sorry but the thing is we don't celebrate it here on Earth.

(There Spiderman walks to the door only for the other titans to surprise him and Starfire whereas Spiderman is in shock Starfire is still cheerful)

Titans: Happy Blorthog!

Starfire: Oh friends how did you come up with this.

Beast Boy: We thought since you been the one that creates these special occasions.

Cyborg: We have decided to surprise you this time.

(There Starfire cheered joyfully until she saw that Spiderman was missing)

Starfire: Man of spider?

Raven: Guessing somebody didn't give our web headed friend the memo.

(There Starfire begins to worry but before the titans could calm her she flies to search for Spiderman, moments later we see him on top of a tall building)

Spiderman (thoughts): Man is today very confusing, I mean what is with Starfire and the others I know she's an alien from outer space but come on Blorthog? I know Starfire means well but sometimes I get the feeling that she's kind of a doughnut hole.

Starfire (voice): Man of spider, where are you.

(this surprises Spiderman a bit and attempts to escape as Starfire searches for him in worry there Spiderman is seen hiding behind another building only see Starfire next to him)

Starfire: oh there you are good friend shall we…?

(There Spiderman swings away again this time in a more secluded location however Starfire finds him again)

Starfire: Oh what had trouble you friend.

(There Spiderman made another attempt to escape this time he got an idea by going inside a building there Starfire spots him but only for a short period of time, she enters the building surprising the citizens by her entrance)

Starfire: Oh man of spider where have you gone do you wish to not be friends oh I hope not.

(Then she heard noises from within a nearby bathroom)

Starfire: Man of spider is that you?

(There as she's about to check the door to everyone's dismay it opens revealing Peter Parker)

Peter Parker: Hey haven't you heard of knocking?

(Starfire stares in surprise)

Starfire: Uh pardon me good sir but have you seen a friend of mine?

Peter Parker: That depends what does he looks or more accurately what's the guy's name?

Starfire: He is the man of spider, and I hope he doesn't miss out on Blorthog or otherwise Rekma will occur to him.

(This gives Peter Parker great confusion but decides to ignore that comment for now)

Peter Parker: Uh sorry but I haven't seen this man of spider anywhere so if it's alright you could go ahead on your alien spree if you wish.

(There Starfire just shows her face in disappointment as she leaves Peter parker begins to relax)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Man that was close at least it's a good thing the titans don't know my identity yet but maybe I should lie low til later.

(Meanwhile back at titans towers the other titans were seen doing their daily routines until Starfire and Spiderman come back. There Cyborg and Beast Boy are seen playing a game)

Cyborg: Alright I am so going to beat you tonight!

Beast Boy: Not in a chance for I know the secret cheat code.

(There he presses the buttons and in moments the game is over and Beast Boy won)

Cyborg (disappointed): Oh crud.

Raven: So are we going to put this stuff away or what?

Robin (thinking): Let's wait and see what happens first all we could know is that Starfire and Spiderman are in their neck on conversation by now.

(Soon back to the city with Peter parker he is walking through the same park as before until he notices Starfire apparently sobbing)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Starfire? I sure hope she's not mad for me ditching her blur-uh whatever that day is called, maybe if I walk slowly she wouldn't notice me.

(There as he was about to sneak Starfire surprisingly spots him)

Starfire: Uh sir, are you alright?

Peter Parker (thoughts): Uh oh she spotted, I sure hope she doesn't catch on that I'm really Spiderman; I should just calm down and act cool. Sorry I was just dazing a bit around the park today.

(There he gives out his hand)

Peter Parker: the name's Peter Parker, and yours?

(There Starfire grabbed his hand to shake but she unwittingly squeezes it causing Peter Parker a little bit of pain)

Starfire: My name is Starfire.

Peter Parker: So I was walking by when I notice you were crying, is there anything wrong?

Starfire: Oh, nothing other than a friend I know might be in grave danger.

Peter Parker: Danger what do you mean danger?

Starfire: Today is Blorthog, the Day of Friendship but I fear my friend would attract the Rekma.

Peter Parker (confused): The what?

Starfire: on my world Rekma means the drifted the point of which close friends begin the drift apart and then their friendship begins to die.

Peter Parker (still confused): Uh I hate to interrupts but uh doesn't it seem that if your friend is an earthling you would find that a bit mumble jumble for the thing he doesn't see the point of this holiday involving friendship that's all.

Starfire: You mean my dear friend man of spider left because he thinks Blorthog isn't that serious.

(There Starfire becomes more upset)

Starfire: Oh I thought he would value friendship but if he thinks Blorthog isn't worth celebrating then I guess it's not worthwhile.

(There she flies off crying as Peter Parker realize how much his comment upset her)

Peter Parker: Oh what was I thinking? I mean I didn't mean to make Starfire cry; oh the titans are going to make me not let this down unless.

(There Peter Parker comes up with an idea and thus grabs his Spidey communicator calling Robin)

Robin: Hello.

Peter Parker: Robin it's me Spiderman.

(There the other titans gasped at hearing his voice)

Beast Boy: Dude where on earth was you?

Peter Parker (voice): I'll explain later right now I need you four to listen…

(There we go back to Starfire flying back home still upset when suddenly she spots something from a distance a mysterious object flew by and grab her revealing to be a alien probe being controlled by somebody within the shadows)

Voice: Happy Blorthog little Starfire for it will be your last.

(There the figure flies off to the distance but the figure failed to realize that Peter Parker who is now Spiderman was watching)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh man this is all my fault, I better make amends before it's too late.

(There he spins a web and follows the probe that captured Starfire who have reached a secluded location)

Starfire: Uh doesn't it seem like a lot of force you're using?

(There the probe places her on a restraining chair and stands by as the figure walks by revealing herself to be Starfire's sister Blackfire)

Blackfire: If I were you I would just relax for as of now resistance is futile.

Starfire (confused): Blackfire, but how?

Blackfire: Did you really think a lifetime in a prison would keep me from you little sister? I incline to differ.

(There Starfire tries to brake free)

Starfire: You have because much grief among our people just to get to me and now you wish to cause Rekma here oh this is a horrid day indeed.

Blackfire: Too bad for you then for it's a shame your fellow titans weren't here to find you like this but either way the less chat I get the less problem's I have.

(Then suddenly Spiderman jumps out of a nearby shadow and restrained some webbing on Blackfire who now struggles to brake free)

Spiderman: Than too bad today isn't your lucky day then.

(Starfire becomes surprised)

Starfire: Man of Spider but how?

(There Spiderman jumps to the platform and free Starfire)

Spiderman: Doesn't matter, look I'm sorry about the way I acted before I was a real jerk for ditching you without explanation.

Starfire: Oh man of spider I must apologies as well for I didn't realize my planetary custom would confused you.

Spiderman: don't worry about it after all I just got here anyway.

(Then the conversation was interrupted as Spiderman's spider sense cause him to grab Starfire and dodge for Blackfire had gotten free)

Blackfire (angrily): Puny insect how dare you interrupt my plot for revenge!

Spiderman: first of all spiders aren't insects they're arachnids and second…

(There the probe tried to sneak behind however Spiderman jumped over it shot some webbing to open the part where the probe functions and thus Spiderman destroy the processor and uses the probe to try to hit Blackfire)

Spiderman: Just because you separated Starfire from the titans doesn't me I couldn't come over and help after all blackly that am what I do.

(That comment insulted Blackfire and thus she tries to shoot at Spiderman who dodges as Starfire attacks her)

Starfire: leave my friend alone!

(She shoots her razor eyes on Blackfire tipping her off balance in the air)

Blackfire: I'm going to make you regret not staying home!

(There Blackfire attempts to tackle Starfire but Spiderman got in the way to save Starfire whereas Blackfire grabs him and squeezes his arms causing pain and breaking his web shooters)

Spiderman (thoughts): oh great she broke my web shooters.

Blackfire: Oh dear looks like I got your friend now you wouldn't want to hurt him would you?

(There Starfire notices it and drops her attack)

Blackfire: Now does our so called man of spider have any last words to say?

(There Spiderman was able to loosen her grip to lift up the part of the mask where his mouth and thus actually spits out webbing from his shutting her mouth letting him go)

Spiderman: Don't you ever shut up?

(Starfire looks in shock)

Spiderman: web fluid, naturally made in the mouth.

(Eventually Blackfire was able to remove the webbing from our mouth but before she could attack Starfire knocks her down off screen and moments later Blackfire is seen captured in Spiderman's webbing as he and Starfire watches the sunset)

Starfire: Man of Spider, thank you for my rescue.

Spiderman: It's alright after all you taught me something in return.

(There Starfire lifted her eye in confusion, later the two were in an elevator when suddenly the gang got surprised)

Titans: Surprise!

Starfire: A celebration in collaboration of Blorthog, but how?

Beast Boy: Spiderman called us earlier.

Starfire: You planned this for me?

Spiderman: Yeah, with all due respect I was sorry about earlier, I didn't know how much your kind cherish friendship but instead of being a true friend I've been a big jerk and I wanted to make amends for earlier, if you would let me.

(There as he places the necklace made of sleigh bells Starfire cheerfully hugged almost squeezing the life out of him)

Starfire: Oh thank you for everything mysterious friend thanks to this wonderful moment Blorthog is saved.

(There Spiderman feeling cheerful decides to shout out the holiday's name)

Spiderman: Happy blur-forg!

(The other titans just stared at him confused)

Robin: Well its close enough anyway.

(There the gang continues partying while back to Blackfire she is still struggling to get when)

Voice: caught in a spider web are we?

(There she notices the Green Goblin staring at her)

Green Goblin: I get the feeling once in a while too.

(there Blackfire looks in horror as the Green Goblin laughs manically as the chapter ends for now)


	4. Movie Night

Spiderman rise of the Titans Movie Night

(Our story begins within a video store there an villain called control freak is wreaking havoc and intimidating people especially the cashier with his array of television based monsters)

Control Freak: Okay either you admit that Soros IV was a terrible rip off you I pumble your place got it.

(There the cashier was a bit confused)

Control Freak: Oh well looks to me like it's time to pull the plug.

(There he aims his remote but before he could press some webbing grabbed it)

Control Freak: What then?

Spiderman (voice): Sorry but you had exceeded your rental limit.

(There Spiderman is seen on a wall holding the remote)

Control Freak: Well hello what do we got here, a new titan.

Spiderman: Me no way but it don't mean I can't take a smack down on geeky crooks dose it?

(This comment insulted Control Freak who pulled out his four bladed laser sword)

Control Freak: Listen buddy I happen to be an evil genius so if I were you I give back my remote.

Spiderman: Nah huh, huh not until you say pretty please.

(Soon the now enraged Control Freak attempts to assault Spiderman but our hero quickly dodges)

Spiderman: Don't you have a comic book convention to go to?

(There Spiderman dodges Control Freak's attack again until he shot webbing grabbing the weapon when control freak is off guard)

Spiderman: Hey if you can't control your temper don't bother planning on winning, so if I were you I quit when I'm ahead

Control Freak (infuriated): Oh yeah well I'm going to give you a last chance to keep your head!

(There he activated his jet pack and made a final lunge at Spiderman but this time Spiderman did a new trick by flipping his webbing from both hands and did a bungee move to knock Control Freak out, moments later Control Freak is seen caught in webbing and going to jail)

Control Freak: Listen spider you hear me, when I get out the world…

(Then Spiderman shot webbing at Control Freak's face)

Spiderman: The world will thank me for shutting you up.

(Soon Spiderman's Spidey communicator rang there Spiderman answers)

Spiderman: Hello.

Gwen Stacy (voice): Evening love, how're you doing Peter?

Spiderman: Me I'm good why.

Gwen: Well guess what mate, me and my folks are having movie night and I'm calling to see if you are interested.

Spiderman: Movie night?

(there he thinks a bit back to the titans but realize that back at the tower things can get complicated such as Starfire's cooking alien food, Raven reading, Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over a video game and Robin listening to loud music there when Spiderman realize how little time Spiderman has hanging out with the Teen Titans, Spiderman made a decision)

Spiderman (thoughts): With all due respect a quiet movie night is good over a fiasco with the titans.

(Back to Gwen)

Spiderman: You know what I'll take to that offer on that.

Gwen Stacy (voice): Great, see you eight.

(There Spiderman notices a movie that appears to be a romantic comedy called Birds and Bees)

Spiderman: Romantic comedy, good for a movie night.

(Later at night we see Gwen Stacy's home which is in fact a Green home a type of environmentally friendly house, inside Gwen is seen having dinner with her parents. Her father is George Stacy a blond haired man and telling by the uniform is the chief of police in Jump City while her father is Miranda Stacy an American woman unlike her husband and daughter whom has brown hair and blue eyes)

Gwen Stacy: mum this spaghetti is wonderful.

Miranda: Great, it's been a while.

(There George is in his thoughts about something)

Gwen: Dad is something wrong?

George: Nothing love, other than I've been thinking about this city's latest hero.

Miranda: Come on honey I know you're still had a worry about the Teen Titans but you have to admit this Spiderman dose seem amazing if you ask me.

George: He dose doesn't he, well I'm fine with five super powered teens but a masked vigilante with spider reflexes is another story after all there is nothing about him being a titan after all.

Gwen Stacy: Now dad, Spiderman is a good man.

George: I know after all he did save you but the fact he wears a mask concerns me.

(Then suddenly there was a ring from the door)

Miranda: I'll get it.

(There Miranda walks to the door and open it revealing to be Peter Parker)

Peter Parker: Hello I'm Peter Parker is uh Gwen Stacy here.

Miranda: Oh you must be Gwen's friend, Gwen!

(There Gwen sees Peter)

Gwen Stacy: Crikey, hey Peter here for movie night.

(There Peter opens a bag revealing the movie)

Peter Parker: Sure am, and looked what I brought.

(George sees the tape revealing it to be Birds and Bees to him)

George: Birds and Bees huh, we haven't seen that since the theaters back in Australia.

Gwen Stacy: Oh boy that was my favorite.

(There Peter blushes abet until George pats him on the back)

George: Well mate a friend of my little sugar glider is a friend of mine.

(There Peter chuckles nervously until moments later Peter is seen watching the movie with the family as you can see there are moments where they laughed then they cried well mostly Peter anyway and finally everybody in the room cheered at the ending which was probably happy)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Wow Gwen is lucky to have a family like hers.

(Soon Peter's smile turns to a frown which gets Gwen's attention)

Gwen Stacy: What's wrong love?

Peter Parker: Nothing is just that you're to have a family you have, back home my parents dropped me off at my aunt and uncle yet they never came back.

Gwen Stacy: Oh dear I heard about that earlier, sorry that you never got a chance to have a family, like mine.

(There before Peter could say something spoke out from his Spidey communicator from his pocket)

Peter Parker: Uh can you excuse me for a minute.

(There Peter races out the door to use the communicator)

Peter Parker: Guys it's Spiderman what's up.

Control Freak (voice): Oh I'll tell you what's up it's your invitation of doom.

(there as Control Freak laughs Peter Parker was in shock while George watched out the window in shock)

Control Freak (voice): So you think I'm just a geek well guess what buddy you thought wrong, while you weren't looking I placed a tracking device on your suit so that I could locate you but I don't know how you managed to avoid me but I have managed to sneak into titans towers and captured at least four of them.

(There we go to a flash back where as Control Freak tried to attack Spiderman and Spiderman dodged control freak actually placed a tracking device on the back of Spiderman's costume then to moments later when Spiderman placed his costume down to go see Gwen as Peter Parker Control Freak was able to sneak in an at least placed Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire in elevate traps then back to Peter Parker)

Control Freak: While the titan leader's whereabouts are unknown soon I'll have all five in my grasp but if you want them to be okay I will have a rematch with you at midnight, be there or be square.

Peter Parker (thoughts): Drat and without my costume and can go out there as Spiderman, think Spidey think.

(There he thinks a bit until suddenly)

Peter Parker (thoughts) : I got it just because I don't have my regular costume doesn't mean I can't be Spiderman, I have to improvise though.

(There he spots an add in some flying paper involving costumes)

Peter Parker: Costume designer, we design any costume of choice Perfect!

(there he rushes to the store leaving George suspicious a bit, moments later Peter is Seen at a store picking a design for his temporary costume while to Robin who was at a nearby store when suddenly he notices something coming to him revealing a gigantic TV monster that tries to attack him until webbing hit the beast in the face blinding it while Spiderman reveals himself in a stealth costume neon green surprising Robin)

Robin: Spiderman?

Spiderman: I'll explain later right now we have to help the other Titans.

(there they hear noises looking back revealing that the TV monster had remove the webbing, then back to the tower the titans are seen still trapped by Control freak who just laughs at their suffering)

Control Freak: Well who's super now titans moments my TV bot will bring back your leader and…

(then suddenly the screen opens as the TV bot walks into the room as Control Freaks smiles as he sees Robin seemingly grasped by the robotic monster)

Control Freak: Oh, goody I got the whole set but Spiderman is still a no show though.

(As he sees his high tech watch revealing it to be almost eight o'clock)

Control Freak: Oh well, TV bot place Robin down.

(There as the robot is about to place Robin down it attacks and grabs control freaks remote breaking it)

Control Freak: What the, traitor!

(Then suddenly Robin stands up and kicks him as a mysterious figure revealing that Spiderman was control the robotic monster as it falls down and explodes)

Spiderman: Boy can you pick them control geek.

(Spiderman pushes the button freeing the other titans)

Beast Boy: Dude what took you so long!

Spiderman: Long story but first….

(soon he spots control freak running when suddenly as he made it outside George and a bunch of police officers surround)

Control Freak: Uh nuts.

(Minutes later as Control Freak is being put in a van George talked to the Teen Titans and Spiderman)

George: Sorry we couldn't be here sooner but when we got the signal from Robin we knew where Control Freak was after he escaped.

Robin: Anyway thank you Chief George is there something else we should know about?

George: Only that I would like to speak with him.

(There he pointed to Spiderman which stood there shocked but accepted George's offer)

George: Well Spidey I have to admit mate I can see that the Titans trust you but I'm not sure if I should as well.

Spiderman: Well I get that a lot from plenty of cops back home, but…

George: what happen back at home doesn't matter now, as long I know my daughter is safe when you're around I'm willing to accept at least one more vigilante in Jump City.

Spiderman: Uh Daughter?

(There George shows a serious face amazing Spiderman even though)

Spiderman: Wait you know?

George: Ever since I saw you walked out suspiciously at first I was afraid you were a criminal until I saw you change then I realize you were the Titans' little helper of source, but I would ask you one favor.

Spiderman: Oh anything.

George: You care about Gwen don't you?

Spiderman: Uh…

George: Well my little baby seems to care a lot about you to, but I got afraid after that incident with that green figure at the mall a week ago but I can see now that as long as you help this city it's alright with me as long as you are careful around with Gwen got it.

Spiderman (Nervously): Uh got it.

(Meanwhile with control freak back in jail he was told he had a phone call)

Control Freak: Hello?

Voice: Hello did you like my earlier present.

(There Control Freak was shocked)

Control Freak: You?! Uh sorry but I couldn't squash that spider creep please don't tell me our deal was off.

Voice: Not quite, earlier was just a test to see your skill and I can see though not as tough with Spiderman but I see your potential in future references.

(There the figure is revealed to be the Green Goblin with Blackfire standing next to him as he laughs manically when the episode ends for now)

To be continued.


	5. Venemous bite

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Venomous Bite

(our story begins in the middle of the day as the Teen Titans are at the mall doing their usual things such as Cyborg and Beast Boy playing games at the arcade, Robin and Starfire seeing a movie together as for Raven she is seen by herself walking around until she notices something, there she flies off to follow the figure while another figure watches by the side until she corners the figure which looks almost like Spiderman)

Raven: Alright if this is a prank I'm not laughing.

(There she prepares to attack but the figure dodges it and shoots what looks like webbing but is dark and gooey)

Raven: Alright then I can play.

(There her eyes begin to glow)

Raven Azerat-matrio…

(But then the figure uses more webbing but she removes it easily)

Raven: Alright what's the catch? I know you're just having fun. But how about we can just stop this and talk things over shall we?

(But then the figure landed down revealing he to not be Spiderman but someone that looks almost like him but in a black outfit)

Voice: Not likely.

(There Raven eyes widen in horror as the figure tries to strike until some webbing shot the attacker in the eyes temporarily blinding him as the real Spiderman shows up)

Spiderman (in a serious tone): Leave her alone!

(There as the figure ripped off the webbing he sees Spiderman and decides to swing away as Spiderman follows in pursuit)

Spiderman: I don't know how you got here but there is no way you're getting away this time.

(however as Spiderman was about to catch the figure, the figure jumps through the shadows and disappear frustrating him even more until Raven arrives)

Raven: What was that?

Spiderman: The one creature you'll hope to not want to encounter again, the question is how it got here?

(Back at the tower Spiderman is seen entering the tower where the usual commotion went on with Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game while Starfire cooked her alien dishes but then Robin is seen next to Spiderman)

Robin: Spiderman what happened earlier? You hadn't spoken ever since we left the mall.

Spiderman: Oh sorry I guess I just need some time alone.

(There Robin looked at Spiderman in worry as Spiderman went to his new bedroom which was installed ever since the incident with the H.I.V.E Five as he entered to lay on the bed he began to dream where he sees himself as Peter Parker walking through a corner when suddenly a shadowy figure stood in front of him)

Voice: If you thought you could outrun your past, think again.

(There Peter began running but the figure kept following him)

Voice: No matter where you go, no matter what you do you can't outrun your mistakes, you can't outrun your history for you see us everywhere even in your darkest nightmares.

(There as the figure lunges something wakes up Spiderman)

Raven: Spiderman.

Spiderman (breaths heavily): whoa it was only a dream, Raven what are you doing here?

Raven: The titans left earlier, to investigate numerous attacks, Robin though I hate to admit it asked me to stay behind to make you're alright.

Spiderman: So how far are they on the investigation?

Raven: That's the thing.

(There she leads Spiderman to the communication screen to reveal what had transpired)

Raven: So far we had no communication on any of them what so ever.

Spiderman: None of them?

Raven: None.

(There Spiderman began to think until his spider sense go off)

Spiderman: Raven!

(There he pushes her out of the way as something breaks through the windows)

Raven: I didn't need your help before but thanks anyway.

(There the figure stood in front of them there the figure is revealed to be non-other than Venom whom surprises Spiderman more than ever)

Venom: Spiderman.

Spiderman (thoughts): It really is him.

(There Raven just use her powers to lift an object to throw at venom only for the symbiote to break it in two and staring at Raven threateningly)

Venom: Dare interfere and I will crush your soul.

(there Spiderman did a battle pose as venom stared at them there Raven and Spiderman waited for the symbiote to make the next move when suddenly impulse Venom charges at them but as Spiderman and Venom were about to duck Venom stretches out his arms to grab at them)

Raven (struggling): Friend of yours?

Spiderman: Unfortunately this is venom an enemy from my dimension.

Raven: Well you sure know how to pick them.

(there Venom began to grin as he brought Spiderman down closer)

Venom: Did you wonder how I got here?

(there we go to a flash back to where Spiderman and the Green Goblin were fighting there some slime like material was nearby)

Venom: Earlier I followed you hoping of bonding again but when the portal exploded I got trapped as well but now that I have found you I shall have my revenge!

(there to the portal scene the symbiote got caught as well and got stranded in the DC dimension as well then we got back to Venom as he finishes his story)

Venom: And to make this occasion I brought the whole family.

(there he made a whistle calling in four other symbioses four males and one female the biggest is Dreadface a red male symbiote, lasher a green symbiote is the smallest with whip like projections coming from his back, Phage is the second biggest and has a mixture of red and yellow coloring while the female called Scream looked like the comic version but has green eyes)

Venom: Dreadface, lasher, Phage and Scream all spawned when I got here.

(There all four symbiote spawn gave out a terrifying roar)

Raven (in disgust): Uh and I thought one of these is ugly enough.

(then she notice Spiderman doing something with his webbing suddenly he shot some at webbing and some for the ceiling grabbing her and lifting them both up until venom realize that they were gone in complete rage)

Venom: Find them, bring me Spiderman and then we shall conquer this world!

(Moments later Spiderman and Raven were out of the tower catching their breath)

Spiderman: I think we lost them for now.

Raven: You seem to be sure you face these before.

Spiderman: You have no idea.

(There we go to a flash back in Spiderman's dimension)

Spiderman (narrating): Back in my dimension a space crew uncovered the creature that would become venom.

(There we see the image of a space where beginning to glow until suddenly it exploded revealing a jelly like substance moving around)

Spiderman (narrating): They were called symbiotes a type of alien that thrives by bonding with any organism it touches.

(There we go to Peter Parker sleeping as the Symbiote sneaks in and bond to him)

Spiderman (narrating): When I woke I was wearing a black suit created by the fusion of the symbiote and me, at first I thought it was a gift for it enhanced my abilities and even improved on old ones but at a great cost.

(The next scene shows Spiderman wearing black suit and trying out his improved abilities such as lifting a fire truck to shooting black webbing)

Raven (voice): What cost?

Spiderman (narrating): Whenever the symbiote merges with a host it soon takes over.

(There the eyes shields in the suit turn dark indigo in color and thus shows the inner evil of Spider man coming out)

Spiderman (narrating): Whenever I had it on I became more aggressive, arrogant and violent.

(Soon we see Peter Parker pushing Flash Thompson onto a wall while under the influence of the suit, then they show Peter shoving off his friends and then we can see Spiderman hurting innocent people)

Spiderman (narrating): I eventually got the suit off but my rejection caused it to find a new host, it found them in many of my enemies and thus became Venom.

(There we see Spiderman trying to take the suit off until we can see the Symbiote feeling rejected going near Eddie Brook and fuse becoming Venom who gave out an aggressive roar until we go back to Spiderman with Raven)

Spiderman: Ever since then I wished I never knew that suit but now and then I notice fewer sights of Venom until I got here.

Raven (feeling bad): Wow and I thought I had trouble with inner demons.

Spiderman: Now who ever those people are within the Symbiotes must be wishing that they never knew them and want to get out.

(There back to Venom waiting for his children to return when suddenly Scream showed up)

Venom: Scream, what's wrong my child?

(Suddenly the face of the symbiote opens up revealing Starfire inside)

Starfire (angrily): Whoever you are let us go now or you will regret..

(Before she could finish Scream's face covers it up again)

Venom: Your host is starting to reject you, no matter once Spiderman is gone we shall find better host for our own soon enough.

(Moments later outside the tower Raven flew ahead to see the tower and thus she notice Venom inside)

Raven (to communicator): Spiderman, Venom and the other Symbiotes are inside and I sure hope your plan is a good one.

Spiderman (voice): Not to worry once they're ready outside removing them from the host will be a piece of cake.

Raven: I see you regain your sense of humor.

Spiderman (voice): What have I lost it?

(But then suddenly Phage jumped out and tries to grab her only for her to counter it with a shield)

Raven: You want to play, let's play.

(there use chanted some words and thus uses her powers to lift up a giant vehicle and threw it at the symbiote only for him to dodge it while the other spawn jumped out and try to attack her only for her to counter almost every move as Venom watches)

Venom: Play my children play for she has only prolonged the inedible.

(Suddenly Spiderman jumped out and kicked him)

Spiderman: Boy you have a strange way with children bonding time.

Venom: Finally.

(Venom did a fight pose before attacking while back to Raven with the other symbiotes Scream shot her arms at Raven but Raven was able to shield that until Dreadface grabbed her but eventually she unleash some energy to get Dreadface to let go but however Raven is beginning to tire out until Lasher use his whip projections to grab at her as she seemingly passes out, meanwhile back to Spiderman and Venom it appears that Venom has the upper hand as Spiderman had trouble getting Vemon to stay down no matter what)

Venom: Give up web head.

Spiderman: Web head, guessing your becoming a comedian now?

(enrage Venom did a surprise attack knocking Spiderman down yet not took him out while the Symbiote spawn return with Raven in their grasp)

Venom: At long last the creature that was the vein of my existence is now at my grasp, any last witty remark or clever observations before I destroy you for good?

Spiderman (groaning): Only one, can you face the music?

(then suddenly Venom notice that Raven woke up revealing that she was playing possum when u=she use a special power creating a loud noise disrupting the symbiotes as they began to separate from their host however Venom got out in time only to watch as his children spat out their host from them revealing to be non-other than the rest of the Teen Titans)

Beast Boy: Man that was gross.

(he spat out some goop from his mouth while Cyborg shook in fear)

Cyborg: Ewe I do not want that to happen again I mean how was he able to merge with me when I was half robot to begin with?!

(soon Starfire came to as did Robin)

Starfire: Robin?

(there she walked over to comfort him until everyone heard Venom roar in anger)

Venom: No I was so close!

(he roared some more then he noticed that his children had survive but are now in their original form)

Venom: My children, it's alright your father is here.

(there he allowed them to be absorbed within his body)

Venom (at the heroes): Apparently you titans aren't worthy of wielding my kin on your worthless hides but I'll find those who will.

(there he stares back at Spiderman)

Venom: As for you another day.

(and so Venom leaves moments later Spiderman and the titans are seen resting from their battle)

Robin: I still can't believe that thing caught us off guard.

Starfire: Maybe but at least we're rid of them right man of spider?

Spiderman: Not quite but at least with venom he only attacks once in a while that is a lucky thing for me.

Raven: And for all of us but at least we now know whatever this venom is we at least know what to do the next time we meet.

(there Venom enters a mysterious room and separates himself from his anonymous host who falls out cold as it wrested while the chapter ends for now)

To be continued…


	6. wild thing part 1

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Wild Thing

(our scene opens to a beach on a nice day where beach goers are having fun while nearby are people lifting weights indicating that it's a muscle beach as guys are lifting weights until suddenly a boulder came out of nowhere interrupting the men as a villain in a giant mechanical suit came in on the scene)

Adonis: Hey wimps, you think you can take on Adonis go ahead.

(There the weight lifters felt intimated and start to run away)

Adonis: Oh you guys run away to your mommies?

(There he spots a muscular guy hiding and thus grabbed him)

Adonis: Huh only cowards hide from Adonis.

(Suddenly he hears stomping and spots a giant green elephant charging at him and hit him revealing himself to be Beast Boy along with the other Titans)

Robin: Beach's close Adonis.

(There Adonis looked in anger but then calms down a bit)

Adonis: Uh the Teen Titans my least favorite super heroes, did you come all by your wee little selves?

Spiderman (voice): No but you're goanna wish you hadn't.

Adonis: Huh.

(Soon Adonis get covered in webbing like a restraint jacket as the swings a round and lands in front of the Teen Titans)

Cyborg: Spiderman what are you doing here?

Raven: Yeah we don't remember calling you.

Spiderman: Well I heard screams from a far and I thought I see what was going on.

(Soon Adonis breaks loose from the webbing and looks at Spiderman)

Adonis: Huh Spiderman the only hero I hate more than the titans.

Spiderman: Hero, now that's a title I don't get much.

(Adonis then grabbed a weight and throws it at Spiderman only for him to dodge it and shoot some webbing putting the weight in place)

Spiderman: You know a beach is a place to swim and relax not to throw things at people.

(soon this enrages Adonis who this time charges but Spiderman just jumped over him as the titans finally get to give some blows at him such as Cyborg doing a punch, Robin did a kick, Raven threw objects at him, Starfire did a flying kick and finally Beast Boy turned into a bigfoot and grabbed him)

Adonis: If you think this will restrain me, think again.

(Adonis gets free and decided to make a run for it with the Titans and Spiderman in pursuit but moments later as Spiderman try to stick to the wall something bad happens)

Spiderman (thoughts): Looks like I got to find a looking spot.

(There he shoots webbing to a wall and decide to land on the side but when the did he began to slip)

Spiderman: Uh oh.

(There he plummets while screaming until Beast Boy notices this and transforms into a Pteranodon to grab him and thus the two lands as Beast Boy turned back)

Beast Boy: Dude what just happened to you?

Spiderman: I don't know.

(There he tries to stick to a wall only for it to not work

Spiderman: This never happened before.

(Suddenly the other titans showed up)

Starfire: Man of spider, what happened?

Cyborg: Yeah I thought you said to have the agility of a spider?

Spiderman: That's what I want to know.

(There he lifts some of his mask to see if he could still make natural web fluid only for a loggia to come out instead to the titans' confusion then he looked at his web shooters)

Spiderman: I still have enough webbing to head back to the tower but what about Adonis?

(There Robin walked up to reassure him)

Robin: Don't worry we faced Adonis hundreds of times before you should go home and rest it seems to me like you need it after all you been through today and in the morning we'll solve your power problems okay?

(there Spiderman feeling reassured and decided to swing back to the tower as the rest of the titans head after Adonis other than Beast Boy looked back in worry before catching up to the other Titans, later in the morning Spiderman woke up surprisingly feeling better than from earlier yesterday)

Spiderman: Whoa I feel great, wait a sec.

(There Spiderman tries some wall crawling to discover that his powers had return)

Spiderman: Alright Spiderman is back in business!

(but as he rushes out the screen revealed something else had happened as scratch marks and pieces of the bed torn up a bit, as Spiderman walked to the room Robin was making some breakfast consisting of Canadian bacon, eggs and some juice but as Robin was about to dig in Spiderman looked in hunger and grabbed the bowl then he spat some liquid onto it dissolving it then he slurped it down surprising Robin)

Spiderman: Morning Robin what's up?

Robin: But you just slurped that down like soup.

(There Spiderman feels confused)

Spiderman: Huh?

Spiderman: Is that how you eat?

Spiderman: Well I don't know what you're talking about but just because I have spider powers doesn't mean I eat like one, any way looks like you should get yourself some breakfast as well.

(There Spiderman walked out)

Robin: That was my breakfast.

(Soon Spiderman is seen exercising doing sit ups but as he does them his shadow goes from human to a creature that looks almost like a spider and back to human, Later Spiderman is seen on some webbing like a hammock flipping the channels on the TV while Starfire walked in)

Starfire: Friend, my most favorite program on television world of fungus is about to begin might we please…

(Before she could finish Spiderman tosses the remote to her)

Spiderman: Here I don't see the point of watching TV anyway; I mean I could do something else like wait on my web and eat insects.

(This causes Starfire to be a little confused)

Starfire: What was that?

(This causes Spiderman big surprise)

Spiderman: What am I saying?

(He jumps off the web)

Spiderman: I think I'm goanna get some fresh air.

(There he leaves Starfire very confused as he is outside he has he a soda but he bites into it and suck the soda out that way then we go to Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a game as Spiderman walked in.)

Spiderman: Hey who's winning?

Beast Boy: Me.

Cyborg: Not for long.

(There as Cyborg's game car bumps into Beast Boy's it causes Cyborg to be in the lead)

Cyborg: Oh yeah back in the lead!

(But then suddenly as flashing came from the same blinds Spiderman causes him to lose his temper and jump to the ceiling and act a bit aggressively)

Cyborg: You okay?

(When Spiderman calms down the lowers himself with his webbing back to the ground)

Spiderman: Sorry I don't know what got over me.

(Then suddenly Spiderman starts to feel weird until four Paris of arms exploded from him scaring him as well as Cyborg and Beast Boy prompting the rest of the team to see what was the matter until they spot Spiderman's strange transformation)

Spiderman: Oh man what's happening to me?

(Later they were in the living room analyzing what is going on with Spiderman)

Spiderman: Look I can swear I have no idea I can do this.

Robin: We believe you but if your transformation is this serious we may not know what's going on.

(There they keep reading Spiderman's DNA until they discover the problem)

Cyborg: What do ya know; Spiderman is literally what his name is.

Starfire: You mean man of spider is really a man of spider?

(There Spiderman places his hand in front of his face in disappointment)

Cyborg: Guys apparently Spiderman's DNA was twenty five percent spiders that's the reason for what he could do.

Spiderman (thoughts): Well that explains it, I knew the spider that bit mean was genetically engineered but I never realize that the bite that gave me my powers had more than just venom.

Cyborg; However as I was scanning it I realize that it was only the beginning.

(This shocked the titans and Spiderman)

Cyborg: It seemed that what happened yesterday was only a one time Side effect compared to what was happening now.

Beast Boy: What do you mean dude?

Cyborg: If Spiderman's DNA keeps mutating chances are he'll become something that isn't human at all.

(This comment surprised Spiderman so much that he doesn't even have a word to say, moments later Starfire walked over to Spiderman's room hoping to see how he is doing but as she was about to knock the door instantly opened)

Starfire: Man of Spider, are you alright in here?

(She walked inside until she notices a giant web on top of her with Spiderman on it and as its seen Spiderman had mutated even more for one his arms began to look more like a spider's shocking Starfire)

Starfire: Oh no man of spider you must have mutated even further.

Spiderman (sarcastically): Oh you think?

(There Spiderman is seen experimenting with some liquid chemicals)

Starfire (fearfully): Oh men of spider please don't poison yourself.

Spiderman: Uh Starfire I'm not making a poison I'm making chemical compounds that could partially reverse my genetic mutation.

(This confuses Starfire a bit disappointing Spiderman)

Spiderman: I'm making a cure.

Starfire: Oh.

Spiderman: So far I think I got it, just a drop.

(there he carefully dropped some liquid which mixes with the chemicals causing a blue glow show that Spiderman might have completed the antidote, there as Spiderman was about to inject himself with the antidote suddenly he felt weird again until suddenly in Starfire's horror he mutated even more until he was more man than spider becoming Man Spider)

To be continued…


	7. Wild thing part 2

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Wild Thing part II

(Our story takes place moments after the time when Spiderman mutated into Man Spider there Adonis is seen intimidating some weight lifters at a local gym)

Adonis: Alright losers time for Adonis to take out the trash

(There the guys try to run away but Adonis kept blocking their way no matter what but then when Adonis was going to finish them off he felt something grabbed his suit and separated him from it showing how wimpy he really looked)

Adonis: My suit, my powers!

(there he notices a mysterious figure within the shadows but then the figure walked closer revealing the villain to be non-other than Man Spider the mutated form of Spiderman who now looked more like a spider than a man now)

Man spider: Screeching roar

(That sound starts to shiver Adonis and the weight lifters down to the bone but before Man spider could strike a beam of green light got in the middle distracting man spider as he sees the titans)

Robin: Watch it Spiderman guys like those can get stuck between your teeth, Titans Go!

(Soon the titans try to fight man spider but he effortlessly defeated every one of them with their own moves, then Man spider made his escape but unbeknownst to the other titans Beast Boy decided to follow)

Beast Boy (thoughts): Don't worry Spiderman I'm coming to help.

(Back to the titans they were still recovering from the fight)

Cyborg: Who knew spiders were so strong?

Raven: So far nothing we had done could stop him.

Starfire: Not to intrude or anything but wasn't Beast Boy with us?

(there they discover that Beast Boy was gone, there we can see Beast Boy in wolf form for stamina so that he could catch up to man spider but then he ends up in the middle of a dark alley and transforms into a blood hound but then some webbing comes out of nowhere an grab Beast Boy who turned back into human form as he is pulled into a gigantic spider web where Man spider was waiting)

Beast Boy: Caught by your web then huh?

(Beast boy chuckles nervously as man spider looked like he was about to make a meal out of him but then suddenly man spider started to get a headache and then try to talk)

Man spider: Ge….. The….serum.

(there beast boy was confused a bit until he realize what man spider meant before the creature went feral again and try to eat him until a boomerang hit him and exploded stinging man spider a bit there he looked and discover the teen titans in front of him)

Cyborg: Give us back the green guy so we can kick your butt!

(But before Cyborg could use his arm cannon man spider grabbed him by the arm and tossed him around and then drew his attention to the others who split up but then again man spider dodge their every move and then grabbed Robin with his webbing but Starfire notices this and hits man spider making him let go of Robin and thus Starfire grabbed him)

Robin: This is unusual.

(Soon Man Spider ran away again as the titans tried to recover including Beast Boy who got out of the webbing)

Beast Boy: Spiderman don't worry we'll help you somehow.

Starfire: But how Beast Boy when Man of spider won't let us help him no matter how hard we try.

Robin: I'm sorry to tell you this Beast Boy but we might have too…

Beast Boy: Remember that serum Spiderman was going to try?

Cyborg: The one he failed to inject.

(There he turned into a bit raven flied off possibly to get the serum as someone watches them from above, the mysterious spy turned out to the Green Goblin)

Green Goblin: So our little arachnid is turned into a vicious beast huh, maybe it's time for me to squash our little bug once and for all.

(There he flies off with maniacal laugh, meanwhile Beast Boy entered the room and searched for the serum until he finally spotted what he was looking for and grabbed it mean while back to man spider he was crawling through the shadows when he discovers his reflection, he looked at it in shame of his mutation indicating he still retains some of his sapient when suddenly he spots another reflection coming off this time it belong to somebody he had always regretted for that reflection belongs to the Green Goblin)

Green Goblin: Ah Spiderman or should call you man spider, look at you now once you were Jump City's most famous hero but now look at yeah you are now a beast so feared it's fortunate for me I can handle you like the vermin you became.

(there as he was about to press something he suddenly notice Beast Boy in flacon form diving down, the Goblin easily dodge Beast Boy, grabbed him and threw him to the ground enraging man spider who jumped and attacked the Goblin)

Green Goblin: Even in this atrocious form we're evenly matched.

(There the goblin pushed man spider off and jumped back to his vehicle)

Beast Boy: Dude you are really messed up!

(There Beast Boy turned into a and charged at the goblin however the goblin just flew over him as Beast Boy crashed into a nearby building)

Green Goblin: How long are you going to perform the old tricks new dog let face it compared to all the villains in the world you face you had yet to learn that it'll take more than that to defeat the Green Goblin.

Beast Boy: Green Goblin?

(There Beast Boy and Man Spider looked in shock at the Green Goblin's lack of feeling intimidated)

Green Goblin: I am the image of human perfection, able to do what others dare not to, to say what others wished to shun from the world all to make the world a better place for my creator Norman Osborn.

Beast Boy: Yeah right, wearing purple outfit and doing circus acts doesn't make you superior.

(However the goblin suddenly grabbed beast boy and gripped him so tight he couldn't get the goblin to let go no matter what animal he became)

Green Goblin: Now do you believe wild child soon you and your parade of heroic delinquents shall pay for hiporacy and in time with you all gone I shall turned Jump City into a utopia completely in Osborn's image for it shall be called Ostropolis!

(There the goblin gave out a maniacal laugh until suddenly he notice the ma spider was gone and began to wonder where he was until he saw man spider sipping the antidote before turning back into human form and fainted)

Beast Boy: Why you were talking I gave Spiderman the cure.

Green Goblin: No matter I shall finish you soon enough.

Robin (voice): I don't think so.

(there a boomerang hits the goblin however he recovers quickly and saw that the other titans had arrived on the scene)

Green Goblin: So we meet at last, it's ashamed I didn't bring enough toys for everyone but not to worry we'll dance again later.

(There he let out some explosives distracting the titans before he made his escape while the other titans try to recover from the distraction)

Raven: Well he made a quick get a way.

Cyborg: Too bad I was going to pumble him.

Robin: We can worry about whoever that guy was later we have something else to deal with.

(There he pointed at the now unconscious Spiderman, moments later Spiderman woke up back at titans towers)

Spiderman: I'm back in the tower finally it's over.

Cyborg: You're right your DNA shows no more signs of mutation so far you won't be flipping through forms for a while.

(There Spiderman sees the rest of the titans who looked at him hoping he was okay)

Starfire: Man of spider we hoped you slept well.

Beast Boy: Dude it's good to have you back.

Spiderman: You know it's good to be back other than one thing.

(There we can see that most of titans were smothering him a bit)

Spiderman: Could you not suffocate me?

(Meanwhile at the prison we can see Adonis sitting there in prison when suddenly he heard some explosions and investigated there he can see Control Freak and Blackfire causing a riot as the Green Goblin rode down in front him)

Green Goblin: I heard you were having problems with spiders am I correct?

(There Adonis nodded nervously)

Green Goblin: Let's talk.

(Soon the whole area widen as they show off the four villains as the episode ends for now)

To be continued..


	8. Pig out

Spiderman rise of the Titans Pig out

(Our story begins with Spiderman swing through jump city as his stomach rumble)

Spiderman: Come on stomach I know you're hungry but let face it you probably wouldn't handle glorrk supreme Starfire usually make.

(there Spiderman made a figure eight and landed on top of a building but then notice some trouble happening)

Spiderman: Heroics now breakfast later.

(There he swings down to investigate there a villain named Mumbo Jumbo was responsible for the situation)

Mumbo Jumbo: Oh we magicians do enjoy fame and fortune especially in the way we perform a good act.

(There Mumbo laugh a bit but then his face get covered in webbing)

Spiderman: Who knew you rouge spell casters have a meek sense of humor.

(There Spiderman spin around right behind Mumbo in surprise)

Mumbo Jumbo: So you're the one they call Spiderman? I thought you would be taller.

Spiderman: Yeah a lot of villains say that.

(Soon Mumbo lifted up his wand and attempt to do a trick)

Spiderman: Sorry buck oh but no magic shows till eight.

(There as he grabbed the wand some of the magic hit a nearby hotdog but there Mumbo just smirked for chances are that what he was hoping for)

Mumbo: Well I hate to end the act so soon but you know what they say old habits die hard.

(There he flipped his finger and disappear)

Spiderman: Well that was easy oh well.

(Then his stomach growls again)

Spiderman: Now to put food where my mouth is.

(There he notice the hot dog stand and decided to get a hot dog first he leaves some money and grabbed one of the hot dogs but then his spider sense goes off)

Spiderman: My Spidey sense is tingeing, does whenever I eat street food but it's probably nothing.

(There he bites the hot dog but as he does suddenly he began to feel dizzy until suddenly he was transformed into an anthropomorphic pig like creature called Spider-Ham)

Spider-Ham: Wait I'm a pi, pi, p, ppii, pp, Pig?!

(There Spider-Ham looked in the mirror)

Spider-Ham (thoughts): What did that creepy magician do? Alright all I have to do is find him and make him turn me back that'll turn everything back to normal.

(There he uses his web shooters to swing around to find and then as he landed to stick to the wall he suddenly realize that even as a pig he still has his spider powers)

Spider-Ham (thoughts): Wow even as pigs I can still use my powers, hmm apparently due to me being a cross species my powers can work no matter what animal I am.

(then suddenly he heard screaming and notice that Gwen was in trouble due to muggers there as the muggers were going to hurt her Spider-Ham did rode down and covered all three of them in webbing surprising Gwen)

Gwen: Crikey, Spiderman is that..

(Then suddenly she sees that Spiderman was Spider-Ham)

Spider-Ham: Don't ask.

Gwen: What happen to you love?

Spider-Ham: I don't know some whack magician did something to my hot dog and now I'm pretty much turned from Spiderman to spider-ham.

Gwen: Oh dear, are you going to do something about this.

Spider-Ham: Well first I need to find this Mumbo guy and make him turn me back and then…

(Suddenly he notices a cat running from some crooks but then as Spider-Ham looked closer he realize that the creature was in fact Starfire)

Spider-Ham: Starfire?

(There Spider-Ham rushed to help her there she tried to use her powers but to no avail however Spider-Ham was in hot pursuit as he shot some webbing catching the crooks and saving Starfire who looked up in shock)

Starfire: Man of Spider did Mumbo get to you too?

(There Spider-Ham stickled to a wall to talk to her)

Spider-Ham: Well what else looked like happen to me?

Starfire: Oh man of spider what ever should we do?

Spider-Ham: First you need to tell me what happened to you?

Starfire: Kit was earlier in the morning while you were gone me and my fellow titans were fighting Mumbo Jumbo, at first we had the upper hand but then suddenly we were turned back into the creatures we turned into before but now we're on the run from Mumbo and don't know what else to do.

Spider-Ham: Well good news is even as pigs I can still use my powers bad news I have known idea where he's at?

Gwen: Wait you guys I think I might have a clue where to find him.

(There she showed them a poster featuring Mumbo Jumbo with the titans trapped in their other forms with Robin as a monkey, Cyborg as a bear, Raven as a bunny and Beast Boy as a lamp there Spider-Ham reads a bit but then thought of something)

Spider-Ham: Wait a minute Mumbo Jumbo is planning an act right well why not perform our own trick?

(There the girls were confused at first but then moments later Gwen is seen walking in a Magician's assistant outfit with a cage walking in front of Mumbo)

Gwen: Even mate I came in to try out the assistant act, I love magic as you can see.

(There she reveals Mumbo Starfire within the cage acting as though she is scared)

Mumbo: Oh goody I guess you came dragging the cat in, welcome to show business.

(there Gwen smiled nervously as from outside Spider-Ham was on the roof top)

Spider-Ham: A few minutes til curtain I just hope this plan works.

(Soon Mumbo prepared for the curtain while Gwen was off stage looking for the other titans)

Mumbo: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages watch as me the great Mumbo Gumbo prepares to pull a rabbit out of my hat.

(there he pulled out Raven in her rabbit form surprising the audience while Gwen found some cages containing the other titans)

Gwen: Crikey there you guys are.

(there the titans were confused for hardly know her)

Gwen: I'm Gwen you know Spiderman's friend?

Robin: Spiderman sent you but why?

Gwen: It's a long story but right now we should just play along, don't worry Spiderman said he has a plan.

Cyborg: Easy for you to say I'm a bear wearing a tutu!

(meanwhile up above Spider-Ham notices a mysterious telephone booth and decided to land on the ground)

Spider-Ham: Would be nice to give Gwen a call to things how things are doing.

(but as he picked up the phone)

Beast Boy: Dude where were you?

(this surprises Spider-Ham)

Spider-Ham: Beast Boy what are you doing on the phone?

Beast Boy: I'm not on the phone I am the phone!

(there Spider-Ham jumped out and realizes that Beast Boy was telling the truth as he transforms into other inanimate objects before turning into a TV)

Beast Boy: I'm guessing Mumbo got to you too.

Spider-Ham: What made you say that?

Beast Boy: Hero intuition?

(Mean while back to Mumbo he was going to do his final trick this time with Gwen for the girl to beast trick)

Mumbo Gumbo: Now for my finale you see this little girl well watch as I use a trick bestowed by the ancient Pharaohs.

(there he places a robe all over the cage)

Mumbo Gumbo: Once you saw a beautiful girl now you shall see a vicious beast.

(but as Mumbo pulled off the rode he discovered to his surprise Spider-Ham jumped and punch Mumbo in the face)

Mumbo Gumbo: Spiderman fancy to see you finally showed up.

Spider-Ham: Fancy nothing but I'll probably let you off you change me and the titans back now!

Mumbo Gumbo: Nothing personal but you know the old saying a magician never reveals his secrets.

(with a flip of his fingers he summoned giant wooden henchmen to get Spider-Ham but to Mumbo's surprise Spider-Ham still retained his spider powers for he was able to dodge their every move before grabbing both the wand and the hat)

Mumbo: What but how, I turned you into an animal you wouldn't be able to use your powers.

Spider-Ham: Oh contrail Mumbo I have my own bag of tricks as you can see as I pulled something out of this hat.

(there he pulled out Starfire, Raven, Robin and Cyborg out of that and placed them on the ground before using a combo move to defeat the wooden henchmen)

Spider-Ham: Now change us back!

Mumbo: oh right, oh right all you had to do is the use the wand and there you can turn yourself back but unfortunately you also need the words but I can't tell you that.

Gwen: Don't worry guys I have it right here.

(there Gwen showed up surprising Gumbo to discover that she was in on the whole thing)

Gwen: Nothing personal but I just don't like dark magic.

(there Mumbo placed his head down in disappointment then moments later Spiderman and the titans were turned back to normal as Mumbo was placed in jail)

Raven: Well there goes my embarrassment.

Cyborg: Oh yeah can somebody tell me why I'm still wearing a tutu!

Starfire: Oh it's wonderful to be us again but does anyone where man of spider ran off to?

(there they discover that Spiderman had left the scene only to be shown to have returned Gwen to her place)

Spiderman: I have to admit it's great to be me again.

Gwen: It's great to have you back.

Spiderman: Well I better get going the titans might wonder where I ran off to but it was great that you helped today.

(there as Spiderman was about to swing back to the tower)

Gwen: Wait Spiderman before you go I have a trick I want to show you.

Spiderman (feeling annoyed a bit): Please don't say trick a…..

(suddenly she lifted his mask a bit and kissed him to Spiderman's surprise)

Gwen: What you did today was really magical and if you're in the neighborhood I really hope to see you again okay love?

Spiderman: You know something I just might cast an illusion once in a while.

(there he happily swing off to the sunset as Gwen watches but unbeknownst to them the Green Goblin was watching as well)

Green Goblin: Well Spiderman I have to say who knew you had such an Achilles' heel, I'll let you enjoy your little happiness for soon it will all disappear.

(there the goblin flew off giving an maniacal laugh as his plan goes off closer as the episode ends for now)

To be continued.


	9. Goblin Strike part 1

Spiderman rise of the Titans Goblin Strike Part 1

(our story begins with the titans having trouble with the villian Mad Mod who had already place Starfire and Beast Boy under hypnosis as the titans struggled to handle the problem without hurting their friends)

Mad Mod: Sometimes I do enjoy a good get together don't you blokes.

(there Robin try to dodge Starfire's everymove as Raven and Cyborg try to dodge Beast Boy who turned into Bigfoot and try to squash them while Mad Mod just stared at them and began to laught until suddenly webbing hit him in the mouth as Spiderman jumped into the scene)

Spiderman (imitating a british accent): Blooming blokes I say I diddn't recall you at the time for tea.

(there Mad Mod removed the webbing from his mouth)

Mad Mod: So you're the little web headed trouble maker I've been hearing no matter I have a way to teach you how to behave.

(there pulled out what looked like a hypno cam hoping to hypnotize Spiderman but as though it looked like it working as spiderman acted like he was in a trance he suddenly shot the machine with some webbing)

Mad Mod: What but how?

Spiderman: Guess what buddy my spidey senses make me immune and plus you diddn't know it but I also had my eyes shut just in case.

(there he grabbed mad Mod necklace which apparently what made Mad Mod youthful until it began to wear off turing Mad Mod back into Old Mod as well as breaking the spell on Starfire and Beast Boy)

Old Mod: Oh bloomy daft.

(moments later after the arrest of Mad Mod, Spiderman and the titans were enjoying some pizza)

Beast Boy: Dude you were like well dude anyway?

Cyborg: Yeah Spiderman whenever we had trouble you always seem to arrive just in time am I right?

Starfire: Absoloutly on my planet people like Man of Spider are offered a cherished feast and a wonderful wedding reception.

(this made Spiderman a little unconfourtnable a bit but then decided to ignore it)

Spiderman: Anyway I would like to say is compared to back in my dimension my life is good I mean no snobby publisher criticizing me, cops asking for autographs I hate to admit it but here I'm a celberity.

(there he looked at Robin who hadn't said a word)

Spiderman (worried): You alright Robin?

Robin: Oh sorry is just that I was thinking about that Goblin I mean if I diddn't know any better I say you two know eachother.

(this made Spiderman realize that Robin was talking about the Green Goblin)

Spiderman: Oh you mean the Green Goblin, we do know eachother more than you cold imangine.

Raven: Well can you tell us more about this Green Goblin.

Spiderman: Sorry but that's only for me to know.

(there he decided to swing away leaving the titans confused,meanwhile some where in a dark ally a shadowly figure was watching images on the screen this figure turned out to be Slade)

Slade: Well, well Spider you prove to be a marvelous creature though it ashamed you use your powers for a worthless purpose.

Voice: Careful now Slade for I saw him first.

(Slade notice the voice but then suddenly there was explosion as riding through the scene was nonother than the Green Goblin)

Slade: Should I know you?

Green Goblin: Of course not you buffoon that's the point of the mask, now listen Slade of all the heroes you should know that this arachnid is off limits to all but me and if you dare to touch him you shall know the true meaning of fear.

(there Slade try to do a sneaky trick but the goblin quickly threw a pumpkin bomb at his desk before he could do anything and then the Goblin rode his flyer down and grabbed Slade taking off to who knows where while back at the tower the titans were worried about Spiderman as they were talking)

Beast Boy: Wow who knew Spiderman would take this goblin guy so seriously.

Cyborg; Yeah I mean we faced serious villians and diddn't always get obsessed about it!

Starfire: Man of spider dose seem in a lot of remorse over this mysterious green being.

Raven: Well what ever this goblin is it's obvious spiderman won't be telling us.

Robin: Well it was like me with Slade but I'm guessing if we don't ask Spiderman won't have to worry about telling us, how about we go ahead and search for him.

(However before they could do anything something hit the window and landed in front of the Titans, the thing released some kind of gas as the titans passed out there three figures came into the room revealing to be Adonis, Control Freak and Blackfire)

Blacfire: Oh I do enjoy a family reunion.

Adonis: Espically if it's family we can hit.

Control Freak: We can do later right now the goblin wants us to bring them to his lair.

(there Adonis and blackfire grabbed the titans and placed them in a glass prision control freak created, meanwhile at a soccer ball tournament we can see Peter Parker watching a game where Gwen is performing and so far Gwen's team is winning as Peter watches)

Peter Parker: Go Gwen you can do it!

(suddenly Gwen gave a termendous kick ending the game as her team won much to Peter's excitement)

Peter Parker: Gwen you were amazing back there.

Gwen: Oh you think so Peter?

Peter Parker: Yeah I do!

(However Gwen's dad Geroge walked up to them)

George: I saw you back there love I always knew you couldn't fail my little sugarglider.

Gwen: Oh dad you're gonna make me blush.

George: Hey Peter could I talke to you for a munute?

(this made Peter a little nervous but he decided to walk with George a bit)

Peter Parker: Look about last week.

George; Relax mate it dosen't matter what happened as long as my daughter knows who she likes it's alright with me but what I'm hoping for is that wether or not you tell her who you really are.

Peter Parker: I'm sorry sir but that the thing about secrect identities they're suppose to be secrects.

George: I know that but one day you're gonna have to tell her or other wise someday you're gonna lose…

(however suddenly explosions occur at the field causing panic as the Green Goblin flew around the stadium)

Green Goblin: Make way for the new player on the field for you had just been visited by the Green Goblin. (maniacal laughter)

(there Peter and George knew what needed to be done)

George: Gwen go back to your mother at the car!

(there Gwen listened as George grabbed out a police gun ready for anything as Pter ran to find a place to get into costume while the Green Goblin cause some mayhem)

Green Goblin: Soon you will all learn to appreciate your future idol just you wait for when Ostropolis is forge out of the ruins of jump City!

(then suddenly some gun fight were flying by the goblin)

Green Goblin: WHAT?!

George: Green Goblin you have the right to remain silence now if you don't want further trouble come down with your hands up!

Green Goblin: Chief Stacy it's a pleasure to meet you, sure I could obblige but the one who should have their hands up it you!

(there he flies down avoiding the blast and grabbing George and lifting him up above the ground)

Green Goblin: officer I hope you have a pleasant landing.

(there the goblin dropped Geroge but not before Spiderman jumped in saving him but not before crashing into the benches causing an accident)

Green Goblin: I always knew events like this are worth a couple of injuries but I never expected my prize though it's ashame I don't have time yet for you spiderman for I have a deadline before I deal with you taw taw.

(there the Green Goblin flew off laughting evily as Spiderman lifted the pieces of bench off making sure things are alright however he saw that George wasn't alright for at the hospital it was shown that George suffered a fracture to the knee but otherwise alright though Spiderman wtahced feeling really guilty for what has happened)

Miranda: Nurse is he going to be alright?

Nurse: It was only a fracture if it weren't for spiderman it would have been worse.

(there Gwen rushed to her father)

Gwen: Dad!

(she hugged her dad as she cried over what happened as Spiderman swinged away in regret)

Spiderman (thoughts): It's all my fight, because I wasn't quick enough Gwen Stacy's farther got seriously injured.

(there he walked into a bathroom and walked out as Peter parker carrying his costume)

Peter Parker (thoughts): it seems that whenever I go hero those I care about are the ones who get hurt the most Gwen, her family the titans but most of all Uncle Ben well you know what I can't do this if this keeps on happening to me no matter what I do, for now I'm Spiderman no more!

(there he leaves the costume in a garbage as he walked away sadly hoping that if he stops being spiderman no one he cares about would get seriously hurt as the episode holds off for now)

To be continued…


	10. Goblin Strike part 2

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Goblin Strike part 2

(Our story takes place after Peter Parker gave up being Spiderman there he was walking down a street minding his own business)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Finally I feel like the world is no longer over my shoulders now I the only thing I need to do is get a normal life started all over again.

Voice: On the contrary Peter Parker a normal life is the last thing you should be looking for.

(This caught Peter by surprise)

Peter Parker: What, who's there.

(He looked around before going back to what he was doing)

Voice: You know completely well that you are more than what you wanted to believe.

Peter Parker: Oh great my mind is messing with me.

Voice: Wrong again as usual.

(There Peter get clouded by darkness until he sees what looks like an elderly woman who is blind and paralyzed)

Peter Parker: Who are you?

Madame Web: Allow me to introduce myself I am Madame Web and I am here to tell you something important Spiderman.

Peter Parker: Sorry but you got me mistaken for someone else…

Madame Web: You are a terrible liar.

(There she uses her powers to summon a seat)

Peter Parker: Whoa now I know I'm in those weird Medium acts.

(There he sits down to listen to what Madame Web has to say)

Madame Web: Spiderman your accident back in your dimension was more than an accident for fate had brought you here or a reason, in this world there are many heroes just like back in your own but however none of them had did the impossible the way you did.

Peter Parker: Are you telling I was brought here for a reason?

Madame Web: Exactly for the saying goes every universe could use a Spiderman and you were brought here to fill that role to be the Spiderman of this universe.

Peter Parker; Sorry Madame Web but technically I was already Spiderman back in….

Madame Web: Your time in your original universe was just a time of training for I had foresaw that you were meant to become what no could thought possible to be the Spiderman of this world for you're the only one that could do the impossible.

(Suddenly everything vanishes as Peter Parker get sent back to reality remembering what he was told)

Peter Parker: I can't believe it me a Spiderman for this universe; I really got to see a doctor.

(There he continues walking until he saw a fire truck go by there he realize that there is trouble brewing and goes off to see what's going on there he sees an apartment building crumbling due to fire as the firemen try to put it out Peter suddenly heard screaming from inside)

Peter Parker: Somebody's in trouble!

(There he was going to change into Spiderman until he realize he didn't have his costume but decided to go inside while nobody was looking to help whoever was inside there he walked within the fire invested building while avoiding the falling debris there he sees a little girl crying and rushes to her side)

Peter Parker: Are you alright?

(There the girl looked up and was in shock to see him)

Little girl: Who are you?

Peter Parker: Someone who's going to get you out of here now get on my back and hurry.

(There the girl listens and got on his back there he cautiously walked around then his Spidery sense picked up and thus jumped out of the building before it exploded and grabbed onto a nearby wall while the girl closed her eyes there he crawl down and placed the girl down who opened her eyes to see that everything's okay now)

Little Girl: Thank you mister what's your name?

(There Peter was covered in a hoody to protect his identity)

Peter Parker: I'm Spiderman.

(There he runs off leaving the girl in amazement while grabbing his costume and swinging back to the tower but when he got there he was amazed to discovered that it's empty and that there was broken glass all over)

Spiderman (thoughts): Wow what happened here?

(There he walked around and then notice the surveillance camera was still on and watches the tape revealing that Control Freak, Adonis and Blackfire captured them)

Spiderman: Oh no it was all my thought I shouldn't have quit being Spiderman, it's an amazing coincident that they decided to work together.

(there he jump to make a swing as he goes to find the where the villains took the Teen Titans but then he spotted to his surprise the Green Goblin flying to a particular directions)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh Great just my luck, the Green Goblin again but where is he going?

(Then he realize what direction he was heading for)

Spiderman: Oh no Gwen!

(Now at Gwen's home she and her mother were eating supper alone until George could come out of the hospital)

Miranda: Want some more shrimp honey.

Gwen: No I'm good.

Miranda: Why Gwen you hardly eaten since the incident with that goblin fellow I mean he's gone now and I don't think he'll bother us here.

Green Goblin: Oh contrail my dear for the goblin might be closer than you think!

(There the two saw in shock that the Green Goblin was in their presence)

Green Goblin: Gwen Stacy I need you.

(There he quickly grabbed Gwen before her mother could do anything and thus he flew off there Spiderman saw what was happening)

Spiderman: Oh no he captured Gwen I better follow him and stop him before he hurts her.

(Meanwhile to the titans they were beginning to wake up wondering what had happened)

Voice: so he captured you five too.

(There to the titans surprise Slade was in prison too)

Robin: Slade, I don't know what trick you're pulling but…

Slade: You fool I didn't plan this.

Blackfire: So I see you're all awake.

Starfire (angrily); Sister, what are you doing?

Blackfire: Don't look at me I just work here.

(Soon everyone heard laughter from above as the Green Goblin entered the room dropping Gwen within a prison cell)

Green Goblin; You my dear I'll know what to do with you afterwards but first I hereby place this court in order.

(There he puts on what looks like a judge robe)

Green Goblin: You all have been charge guilty of hiporacy over the development of Osopolis, for starters you Slade you consider a big criminal mastermind but all you do is lie to others and treat those who work for you like slaves and you the so called Teen Titans think you're heroes but all you do is wreak havoc on this city with no care for others.

Starfire (angry tone): Those you say are an untruth!

(There she tried to beam the prison only for her energy waves to bounce back around the room)

Green Goblin: Fortunately I modified your cells to resist your attacks keeping you in place, once your punishment is at hand Osopolis will rise and in time the world will cherish the name of Norman Osborn my creator for in this world justice is blind no longer!

(There he removed a nearby cloth revealing a statue looking like lady justice but with the head of the Green Goblin on it as our heroes and Gwen looked in terror meanwhile Spiderman is at the goblin's lair crawling through the vents)

Spiderman: Wow is it just me or is this the cleanest vent I've ever crawled through.

(There he sees a gate probably where everybody is there he spots the Green Goblin preparing something while the other three villains keep guard)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh no they got the titans and Gwen, okay I got to get them out quick without drawing attention to myself so I should get a spider's eye view.

(there he crawls up a ceiling and then carefully use his webbing to lower himself first with the titans as he shushes them he breaks the lock and then to Gwen's before breaking Slade out but then his Spidey sense went off as a missile was going for him but luckily Spiderman dodges it as Blackfire, Control Freak and Adonis were preparing to attack)

Adonis: We were wondering when we're going to get a hero size punching bag.

Spiderman: Hero now that's a name I don't get much of.

(Suddenly the titans escape from their cells to help Spiderman)

Robin: Titans Go!

(Soon the titans were seen fighting their enemies such as Starfire and Raven with Blackfire, Beast Boy with Adonis and Robin and Cyborg with Control Freak while Spiderman tries to help Gwen out)

Gwen: You came back.

Spiderman: Of course why wouldn't I?

(Then suddenly his Spidey sense goes off as he saves Gwen from an incoming Pumpkin)

Green Goblin: Spiderman you're just the pest I was waiting for, finally I'll get the pleasure of finishing you off for good.

(There a fight insures between the longtime foes as the Goblin jump's off his craft to take Spiderman head on though Spiderman was able to dodge his every move suddenly the Goblin did a kick causing Spiderman's mask to go off revealing to everybody that Spiderman is Peter Parker)

Gwen (shocked): Peter?

Beast Boy: Dude you're a regular dude?

(There beast boy turned into a gorilla and pulled Adonis out while Spiderman and the Goblin continue to fight)

Green Goblin: Face it Peter if it weren't for Osborn you would still be an ordinary person.

(There the Goblin grabbed Spiderman's arm crushing his web shooters but then Spiderman did the unthinkable for he kicked the goblin to the statue causing it fall on top of him along with the Goblin's mask bouncing off and bumping into Cyborg)

Cyborg: Yikes his head came off!

(There he pulls the mask off thinking it's an actual head)

Raven: It's a mask.

(There Slade watches in wonder about the Goblin's real identity)

Slade: So this goblin character is non-other than a normal human being how intriguing.

Peter Parker/Spiderman: Alright Norman Osborn do you give up yet?

(Soon everyone was shocked that Spiderman called the Goblin by his real name)

Everyone: Norman Osborn!

Green Goblin: No you pathetic fools Norman Osborn is gone you are dealing with the Green Goblin!

(There we flash back to when Norman Osborn was like before he became the Green Goblin)

Green Goblin (narrating): Years ago Norman Osborn and his assistant were perfecting a gas that would one day give birth to me.

(There Norman and his assistant were testing out a Green gas with Norman Osborn inside it)

Green Goblin: This gas they hoped would evolve mankind beyond perfection by increasing ones strength, agility and intelligence but then while Norman was about to test on himself his enemies had other plans.

(suddenly while Norman was inside the containment a group of Mobsters called the enforcers broke in and threaten the assistant but on doing so accidentally unleashed more gas on Norman Osborn causing a suddenly terrifying mental transformation scaring the enforcers as Norman broke out and effortlessly defeated them forcing them to flee)

Green Goblin (narrating): By that day I made a vow to make Norman Osborn's enemies suffer and thus I wore the mask to spread my fury as the true goblin, the Green Goblin!

(Now we can see Norman Osborn now as the Green Goblin preparing to spread his evil by preparing his pumpkin bombs and putting on the mask as he rode off to cause terror wherever he goes as the flashback finishes)

Green Goblin: me, give me back my mask I must have it!

(There he pulled himself freed and pushed Cyborg off as he placed his mask back on)

Green Goblin: So far all you dud was prolong my plan soon I'll be back and better prepared but for now I'll send you all off with a good bye present Spiderman.

(There he pushes a button causing an explosion over Gwen's head as he rushed to save her by holding onto the debris as the Goblin leaves off fighting another day)

Gwen: Peter?

Peter Parker/Spiderman: Please hurry I don't know how long I could hold this.

(There she rushes at as Spiderman moves the debris out of the way but then passes out, moments later Peter Parker is seen waking up to discover himself in a hospital there the Teen Titans and Gwen were seen by his side)

Peter Parker: Guys?

Starfire: Oh joy of day man of spider/ Peter Parker is okay and well.

Beast Boy: Dude you really had us scared.

Peter Parker: What happened?

Robin: You passed out after saving Gwen, we were able to get you guys out along with placing three of the villains in jail though Slade escaped but right we just want to know is why didn't you tell us who you really were?

(There he sees Gwen walk closely to him)

Gwen: Peter I couldn't believe you were keeping a secret from love I really thought we were friends?

Peter Parker: Look I'm sorry I had to keep my secrets from you guys but ever since I became Spiderman I had to keep my identity secret incase those I care about get seriously hurt but now I know that it was better to tell the truth for like uncle Ben said with great power comes great responsibility.

Gwen: Look mate before we go there is one thing I want to give to you.

(There peter was first worried until Gwen kissed him amazing the Titans)

Gwen: Get well for me little devil.

(There Gwen walked out of the room leaving Peter Parker to feel better about himself now)

Raven: So now that we know what he really looks like I want to know is what other secrets does he have to hide?

(There Peter was alone in his thoughts)

Peter Parker (narrating): So basically I now know what Madame Web meant that every universe could use a Spiderman, and you know what I'm okay with that now for as long as I know I can help the Teen Titans, protect Gwen and get some down time at the same time it's not such a bad gig for you want to know who I am? I'm Spiderman!

(days later Spiderman is out of the hospital as he continue swinging around Jump City making sure to be Spiderman as the episode ends for now)


	11. Web of time

_**Spiderman rise of the Titans Web of time**_

(Our story begins at the late of night there a motorcyclist is driving through town causing problems however another Biker is in pursuit for it was Robin and he was chasing the criminal Johnny Rancid to bring him to justice though Johnny is so far ahead of Robin)

Johnny Rancid: Give it up bird boy you better have wings if you want to catch me.

(There Johnny lifted up his gun and try shooting at Robin though Robin was able to dodge everyone but then Robin notice he was going to jump off the road but before that happens as he falls he fell into what looked like a giant web)

Robin: Spiderman.

(There a shadowy figure that looks like Spiderman was swinging through the bridge and began chasing Johnny through the street straight nearby a restaurant, there the figure shot webbing to the motorcycle stopping it in it track and causing Johnny to fall out)

Johnny Rancid: Alright buddy nobody messes with Johnny Rancid as Johnny Rancid said so.

(There Johnny unleashes a chain he uses as a whip as the figure did a battle pose)

Johnny Rancid: You want to dance bug boy, let's dance.

(There as Johnny spins the chain he whacked it like a whip but the figure dodges it every time he tries to make a hit frustrating Johnny until the figure shot the webbing placing Johnny Rancid on a wall)

Johnny Rancid: Alright bug boy you win, you win.

(Soon Robin joins up)

Robin: Thanks for the save but next time please let me handle this Spiderman.

Voice: Handle what?

(This gave Robin quite a shock as he saw Peter Parker in the middle of them as the mysterious figure decided to swing off leaving Peter confused)

Peter Parker: Uh what is something I missed?

(Hours later Peter parker woke up as Spiderman wondering what just happened last night)

Spiderman (narrating): Wow that was a stranger if you know what I'm saying; now usually I'm Spiderman for jump City ever since I got transported here but now some new guy has taken my job and I wish I know what to do.

(There he walked into the kitchen/living room to get some breakfast there the usual antics were going on as Spiderman ate some eggs and sausage when Robin sit in front of him)

Spiderman: Oh hey Robin, strange night huh?

Robin: Tell me about, Spiderman what happen last night was unusual after all I saw you as Peter Parker while I saw a shadowy figure that looked like you take on Johnny Rancid effortlessly the question is how.

(There Spiderman began to wonder too)

Spiderman: Now that was a good question but maybe we should look on that after breakfast shall we?

(Suddenly some webbing hit Spiderman's sausage surprising the two as the mysterious figure swing down revealing itself to be a person in a full body suit similar to Spiderman's but a more skull like spider and more blue all over)

Spiderman 2099: Peter Parker I need your help.

(There the two heroes were in shock)

Spiderman: Okay sorry bro but I have other plans so I really need to….

Spiderman 2099: No Argument, you're coming with me.

(There to the two teens surprise Spiderman 2099 grabbed Spiderman with some webbing)

Spiderman: What do ya know caught in my own web?

(There Spiderman 2099 pulled Spiderman and tried to get away but Robin tried to stop him however Spiderman 2099 proved to have all of Spiderman's powers and abilities for he could effortlessly handle Robin's every move and pull out some of his own while holding on to Spiderman at the same time until the rest of the titans came to see what was the matter when they saw Spiderman on the other Spiderman's shoulders)

Cyborg: Is it just me or am I seeing double.

Starfire: What bring this mysterious doppelganger to take our friend?

Raven: Doesn't matter for our guess is leaving.

(Raven lifted an object with her powers and threw it at Spiderman 2099 however he dodged it and made his escape with Spiderman in tow leaving the titans to wonder what was going on and decided to chase him, meanwhile on the other side of town something mysterious is happening for a portal opened and within the portal a mysterious figure jumped through there the figure had jelly like appendages moving around as it smiled showed what looked like sharp teeth and the tongue came out as it spoke)

Creature: Soon, very soon grandfather I shall change time for you once and for all

(The figure gave out a sound raging roar to the distance meanwhile back the titans chasing Spiderman 2099 to save the current Spiderman but to no avail)

Beast Boy: Dude who knew this guy's so quick.

(There he turned into a falcon and dive down to get Spiderman 2099 only for the figure to dodge him and cover him with webbing)

Raven: And agile.

(Soon Spiderman 2099 jumped over a building then suddenly the current Spiderman shot some webbing to free himself)

Spiderman: Alright look alike if you want me you had to do better than that.

Spiderman 2099: Listen you don't understand I need your help immediately!

Spiderman: Well you had a strange way of asking for help blue guy for you're not supposed to kidnap someone.

(There Spiderman 2099 relaxed to Spiderman's amazement)

Spiderman 2099: You know something you're right, I'm sorry for my eagerness to get your help I was afraid that if I failed to stop him with your help my future would have been gone forever.

Spiderman: Wait just you say future?

(Then suddenly they sense something as a beam of green light almost hit Spiderman 2099 but he dodges it to see the titans had caught up but before they could attack Spiderman got in the middle to stop it)

Spiderman: Whoa guys relax, he's cool.

Teen Titans (shocked): What!

Spiderman 2099: I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, I was urgent to get.

Robin: We don't know who you are but I want to know why we should trust you?

Spiderman 2099: Because this current Spiderman might be our only hope to save the future Grandfather.

Cyborg; Dude, he just call you grandpa.

(There he began to laugh but then stopped when Spiderman 2099 showed he was serious about what he meant)

Cyborg: What?!

Beast Boy: Wait if Robin's your grandpa then why do you look older than him?

(There Spiderman 2099 removed his mask revealing what looked like a Human/ Tamaranean hybrid due to his orange skin and completely green eyes, he looked to be in his twenties and has brown hair surprising everyone especially Spiderman)

Spiderman 2099: My name is Miguel O'Hara great grandson of Richard Grayson and Koriand'r and I come from the year twenty ninety-nine.

Spiderman: Whoa the year twenty ninety-nine that means…..

Raven: Some weirdo from the future.

Miguel O'Hara: Well you could consider that for in my future I pretty much serve as Jump City's new Spiderman.

Starfire (excited): A time traveling Spiderman how exciting, wait you said Koriand'r?

Miguel O'Hara: Yes pretty much grandma.

(There Starfire excitably hugged Miguel O'Hara tightly)

Starfire: Oh welcome to our time mysterious grandson!

Spiderman 2099: Could you please let me go?

Starfire: Oh, Sorry.

Spiderman 2099: Anyway there's a reason I came here.

Spiderman: Well why did you need my help?

(Then suddenly something came down crashing in front of the heroes causing Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg to become unconscious)

Spiderman 2099: Because of that.

(Soon the figure revealed itself to be the Symbiote Carnage who suddenly lifted up its tentacles and gabbed Robin and Starfire)

Carnage: Ah the family reunion it's unfortunate I have to end it so soon.

Spiderman 2099/Spiderman: Carnage!

(There the two realize they know the symbiote)

Spiderman 2099; Wait you know the symbiote?

Spiderman: You have no idea.

(Soon Starfire began to scream as carnage squeezed her and Robin there as he did Spiderman 2099 watched in horror)

Spiderman 2099: Oh no my grandparents!

Carnage: Spider men you two had been a vain of my existence ever since I came here but now that I have come I shall complete my task at hand by getting rid of one of you!

Spiderman 2099: Oh no it's my entire fault I came to get you to stop him from his task but now I brought him right to them!

Spiderman: Listen dude I don't know much about the future but I can tell you one thing, with great power comes great responsibility.

Spiderman 2099: Wow, I heard about you saying it but I didn't believe it.

Spiderman: Look I know things can be difficult at times but usually they go bad because we rush into them but there are two choices for these mistakes for you either let them haunt you for life or you learn from them.

(There Spiderman 2099 decided to agree and there the Spider men from different time lines prepared for an ultimate showdown as they did something unpredictable as Carnage watched in shock as they did and uppercut together and blast webbing in his eye)

Carnage: Yeow!

(Soon he dropped Robin and Starfire as Spiderman grabbed them Spiderman 2099 confronts the beast)

Carnage: How did you do it?

Spiderman 2099: Call it a time of luck, just like this!

(There he revealed a gun like weapon that sucked Carnage inside as the Symbiote screamed in horror the rest of the heroes watched him do his work)

Raven: Am I covered in goo?

(Hours later the titans and Spiderman were at the tower giving Spiderman 2099 their farewells)

Robin: Are you sure you could make it from here.

Spiderman 2099: Don't worry I have my ways of getting home grandpa.

Beast Boy: So if you do go back could you tell the future about me?

Spiderman 2099: Sure thing I guess, uh Peter?

Spiderman: Yeah my time traveling camporee?

Spiderman 2099: I would like to thank you for telling me that at times it good to go slow.

Spiderman: Yeah well if you get into any trouble please call.

Spiderman 2099: I will, but Peter could I tell you one thing/

Spiderman: Yeah?

Spiderman 2099: if you and Gwen have a child could you promise to tell her what you taught me?

(There Spiderman was a bit shocked and confused)

Spiderman 2099: Anyway got to go, make sure to let time fly.

(There the runs down and swings off as a portal open with Spiderman 2099 entering it)

Spiderman (confused): Me a dad?

(There Starfire patted him on the back to reassure him as the episode ends for now)

To be continued…


	12. Trust issues

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Far East

(Our story begins during the afternoon there we see Spiderman whom seems to be having difficulty with a local villain Fang a guy with a spider for a head)

Spiderman: Hey man if I knew the spider routine was taken I could have changed names long time ago.

(There Fang attempted to strike but Spiderman dodges him effortlessly)

Spiderman: What's wrong you got to lay off the grasshoppers buddy?

(This enraged Fang as he tried to webbed Spiderman, but Spiderman easily out move him though Fang did get some on his leg)

Spiderman: Uh oh looks like I'm the dessert.

(there Spiderman look like he's done for until he saw a down power line and shot his own webbing at thin and placed it on Fang electrocuting the spider like mutant though Spiderman did get a little of a shock he was able to get out in time before Fang faints from the electric shock)

Spiderman: And that's why you should call me the man, Spiderman to be exact.

(Moments later Spiderman was entering the room at Titans Towers)

Spiderman: Man that day was exhausting but at least right now I can just relax.

(There he went to the fridge to get something to drink when suddenly his Spidey sense went off as an arrow almost hit him but fortunately Spiderman's reflexes saves him there he spotted five super powered teens but Spiderman doesn't recognize them as Teen Titans)

Bumblebee: Who are you and what are you doing in the tower?

Spiderman: Same thing I have about you guys.

(There a standoff stood between Spiderman and the mysterious super powered teens, then Speedy shot another arrow but Spiderman caught it and shot it with webbing and spun it to the mysterious characters that dodge it and try to attack him, there the Más y Menos try to attack with Speed but Spiderman's Spidey sense prove to be a saver as he jumped causing the siblings to knock each other out)

Spiderman: Sometimes it good to be slow.

(Soon he felt some stings as he saw the girl from earlier only smaller)

Bumblebee: This is why they call me bumblebee.

(There Spiderman just shot some webbing covering her in it)

Spiderman: That's why they call me Spiderman.

(Then suddenly he senses something coming and then notice a giant orca coming his way but then he went under the orca and saw Aqua lad was telepathically communicating with it and decided to knock him out)

Spiderman: Save the Ventriloquism for later buddy.

(There he saw Speedy attempting to shoot an arrow again but then Spiderman did a technique by going under the tower causing Speedy's aim to go off and then he punched Speedy)

Spiderman: Alright, universe hit me with your best shot!

(Then suddenly four of the teens with the exception of Aqua lad tackle Spiderman and then suddenly the screen turns on with Robin in front of it there he sees what was going on)

Robin: Uh did I miss something?

(This cause the fight to stop there Spiderman became confused, moments later everyone settled down as Robin on the screen explain what's going on)

Spiderman: Okay why didn't you tell me there were more of you guys?

Robin: Because we hadn't thought of introducing you to them due to the craziness going on but I guess we should of before this misunderstanding went off.

Bumblebee: It's okay; I mean this is quite a feat to meet another titan.

Robin: Bumblebee Spiderman isn't a Titan.

(This gave the teens quite a shock)

Spiderman: Yeah I'm more of their roommate.

(There Más y Menos began chitterling in Spanish though Spiderman was a bit confused for he didn't understand the language)

Speedy: They don't trust you.

Spiderman: Yeah I get that from a lot of people.

Robin: Relax Spiderman's okay because even though he works as a solo hero he proves to be willing to help us with our most difficult enemies no matter what when we need him.

Bumblebee: So basically he's your secret weapon.

(There Spiderman rubbed the back of his head in total confusion)

Robin: Anyway Spiderman these guys are….

Aqua lad: With all due respect how about we introduce ourselves.

Bumblebee: We're Titans East.

Aqua lad: Aqua lad.

Speedy: Speedy.

(There the brothers introduce themselves as Más y Menos)

Bumblebee: And Bumblebee!

(There Spiderman looked unimpressed)

Spiderman: So basically your titans from the other side of town?

(There Titans east just nodded in disappointment)

Robin: They came to watch the tower while we were on important business Spiderman and since you looked like you had your hand full we decided to call them.

Spiderman: Come on I handle being a hero and having a normal life dating Gwen every day I mean how could I not be able to take care of the tower?

Robin: We're not judging we just thought about giving you some time off that's all.

Spiderman: Fine, look if you're letting them house sit then I guess I can be off for the weekend.

(There he decided to swing off leaving everybody in the dark)

Speedy: I don't trust him.

Bumblebee: Nor did I but if Robin can I think we should too.

(There one of the brothers Menos talked in Spanish in complete disbelief but unbeknownst them above someone else was watching, the Green Goblin to be exact)

Green Goblin: So there are more than five hey, no matter these so called titans will soon learn that kids that misbehave shall be punished.

(there he flies off to think on how to do his plan, moments later Spiderman was walking around as Peter Parker there he went into a comic book store here he notice something that amazes him)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Wow an entire comic book series about me, boy the Teen Titans will be envious about this!

(Suddenly he bumps into somebody, which turns out to be Jinx)

Jinx: Oh I'm sorry I'm still trying not to cause to trouble.

Peter Parker: Well it's okay, I bumped into people once in a while too.

Jinx: My friends call me Jinx.

Peter Parker: The names Peter Parker.

Jinx: Checking out these comics?

(There she picked up one and began looking inside one)

Jinx: I don't who's the guy's real face but I bet it's kind of cute.

(There Peter began to blush)

Peter Parker: Well I wouldn't say that.

(Then suddenly his Spidey sense went off causing him to grab Jinx as some explosion occur)

Peter Parker: Now that was too close for call.

(Suddenly five figures came out of the scene reveling themselves to be the H.I.V.E five)

Gizmo: Knock, knock losers.

(There the two were shocked to see the villains)

Jinx: Don't worry I have got this, get out of here quickly!

(There Peter Parker acted like he's going to follow her advice while Jinx confront her ex team mates)

Jinx: You shouldn't be here.

Mammoth: Yeah well you shouldn't have left.

(Then suddenly Mammoth get hit in the head with a sneaker soon there see Spiderman in his costume jumping into the scene)

See-More: Spiderman here?

Gizmo: Who cares he's not going to stop us.

Jinx: No but I can.

(Then suddenly she began to cast something causing an hex onto the villains causing the comic shelves to fall on some of them)

Spiderman: Hey nice work.

Jinx: The one I can do is Jinx people.

(But soon Mammoth and Gizmo recovered angrily)

Gizmo: Once a traitor always a traitor!

Spiderman: Uh did he say traitor?

Gizmo: Don't ask, look I'll deal with the tech wiz you can deal with the brute.

Spiderman: Uh not much of a deal!

(There he sees Mammoth right in front of him)

Mammoth: This time bug I'm going to squash you easily!

(Soon as mammoth charges Spiderman did the unthinkable but sliding under him and did a jump kick from behind and then shot some webbing holding mammoth in place)

Spiderman: Whose says you can't stop a rampaging elephant am I right?

(There as he looked behind he saw that Jinx was gone however Gizmo was trapped struggling to get free)

Spiderman: That is one strange; anyway better get home to see how the house sitters did.

(Then he saw that the pile of Spiderman comics survive)

Spiderman: Hey souvenirs!

(He soon grabbed the comics drop off some money and decided to swing back to the tower meanwhile back at the tower, Titans east were watching a movie)

Speedy: That goblin is so fake.

Bumblebee: Yeah they need to make better monsters.

(However suddenly a figure went through the glass as the Green Goblin entered the scene)

Green Goblin: Then prepare yourself for a real goblin, the Green Goblin!

(There Más y Menos in confusion)

Speedy: Yeah when we hear of you, we thought you were just a rumor.

Green Goblin: You're goanna wish I was!

(Suddenly the goblin revealed his pumpkin bombs and threw them as Titans east but fortunately they dodged it and prepared to attack but the goblin anticipated this and threw four devices which trap the heroes in ball like prisons)

Green Goblin: you didn't expect me to be prepared did you?

(Soon as began to laugh then suddenly by surprise Spiderman kicked him off his craft)

Green Goblin: Get off me you meddling insect!

Spiderman: Why, I thought you like to talk things out spider to goblin?

(There the goblin got up and tried to kick Spiderman but the hero dodges him and shot a few webs at the villain)

Green Goblin: Enough, one step and I'll detonate the spheres carrying these young delinquencies to bits!

(There he showed a stick with a button on it revealing to be a trigger for the spheres like bombs scaring Titans east as they struggle to get out)

Green Goblin: You see the Green Goblin plays for keeps and I'm not going to stop til I rid the world of Norman's enemies so if I were you Spiderman I would dare not to interfere.

(Suddenly Bumblebee manages to break free and shrinks herself to a small size and tries to sneak on the Goblin but however the goblin grabbed her in his hand knocking her out)

Green Goblin: Good try though.

(But then Spiderman quickly grabbed the device and breaks it free the other members casing the Green Goblin to get mad that his plan failed)

Green Goblin: No, this ruined everything but no matter the plan must go on but I might as well leave to fight another day!

(There titans east try to tackle him but the Green Goblin jumped onto his hover craft and make his escape)

Green Goblin: I'll complete my plan soon enough!

(The Green Goblin leaves Spiderman and Titans East confused a bit but moments later they're glad it's over for now)

Aqua lad: What was with that guy?

Spiderman: Only the fact you're glad he didn't finish you guys off.

Bumblebee: Anyway who exactly is this Green Goblin?

(There Spiderman was a bit silent and then decided to tell them a bit)

Spiderman: The short answer, a megalomaniac and a crazed psychopath but the long answers a bit more complicated.

Speedy: Don't worry it can wait right now we should explain what happened to the tower to the others when they get back.

(There Spiderman thinks a bit)

Spiderman: Or we can do my alternative.

(These leave the heroes confused but moments later Spiderman pushed a button that seems to magically changed the Room back to normal)

Spiderman: I installed this while the Titans were away before when they get home they'll hardly notice the difference.

Aqua lad: Whoa.

(Más y Menos began chattering in Spanish happily)

Bumblebee: Yeah who knew you're clever enough to install this.

Speedy: Yeah I still don't trust him.

(There Bumblebee: elbowed him to keep him quiet)

Spiderman: Yeah I just want to tell you guys sorry about earlier, you know about the misunderstanding and such so I did some thinking and I decided to give you guys these.

(There he gave them the collection of Spiderman comics he purchased)

Spiderman: Think of them as souvenirs for house sitting.

(There the Titans east looked at the comics and decided to take them anyway as the story ends for now)

To be continued…


	13. Adventures in Silkie sitting

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Adventures in Silkie sitting

(our story begins when Peter Parker is seen coming out of the bathroom brushing his teeth there he entered his room to get out his costume however as he opened it he was shocked to discovered it has been partially eaten)

Peter Parker: My suit!

(There Peter got a bit mad but then suddenly notice some movement, he sneaked up on the figure there he notices what looks like a giant pink caterpillar nibbling on some fabric)

Peter Parker (thoughts): A mutant caterpillar, not on my watch.

(Seconds later the worm creature kept eating until suddenly it gets covered in webbing and struggles to get free as it's shown that Peter was using his web shooters)

Peter Parker: A good way to catch a pest is a good web.

(There later he place the worm creature in the trash can and soon in time repaired his costume as Starfire flew into the room with some groceries)

Starfire: Silkie, where are you my little Bumgorf?

(There she sees Spiderman coming our wonder what she was talking about)

Starfire: Greetings men of spider have you seen Silkie?

Spiderman: Uh Silkie?

Starfire: My little Bumgorf, in the tower he's considered a pet.

Spiderman: Oh I didn't know you guys have a pet?

(There Starfire realize what he meant)

Starfire: Oh please forgive us for we had to keep the Silkie hidden til it was the right time to introduce you two.

Spiderman: Well what are we waiting for go ahead and sow me the puppy!

(This made Starfire confused)

Spiderman: Sorry a little excited.

Starfire; Well the Silkie doesn't resemble your earth dogs but he is a wondrous Bumgorf.

Spiderman: Uh what's a Bumgorf?

(There Starfire happily showed him a picture of Silkie which shocked Spiderman for it showed Silkie was the creature chewing on the fabric earlier, there he quickly shot a web to go outside surprising Starfire because of his change of action as he hurried to check the Garbage to see that it was empty)

Spiderman: Oh great I lost a pet and I didn't even realize he is one til now, oh Starfire's goanna lose it if I don't find him soon.

(There he begins to swing to search for Silkie while back at the tower Starfire continued searching for Silkie while Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in)

Cyborg: Hey Starfire what's going on?

Starfire: Have you two seen Silkie, I wish to know where he is?

(There the two looked at each other not know how to answer it, meanwhile back to Spiderman was still searching for Silkie)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh man how hard could it be to find a overgrown silkworm?

(Then he notices some movement in at a nearby eatery as people screamed there Spiderman decided to investigate, as we webbed down he saw Silkie eating from a dinner plate as Spiderman lowered himself down to grab him)

Spiderman: Not to worry vermin infestation averted.

(Soon he swing up onto a tall building with Silkie in tow, he looked at Silkie who just stared at him with a grin on his face)

Spiderman: Sorry about earlier, hopefully you forgive me right?

(There Silkie began licking Spiderman on the face)

Spiderman: I'll take that as a yes.

(Then suddenly they heard screaming as Spiderman placed Silkie on his back to see what was going on, there he can see a figure with a tail causing trouble)

Spiderman: Okay, that's new oh Silkie I sure hope I can defeat this guy before it gets out of hand.

(There he swing down to face the foe which in fact looks like a hybrid between a man and a scorpion)

Spiderman: Guess we're not the only arthropods around here.

(Soon the creature sees Spiderman and makes an evil grin)

Scorpion: Well, I was hoping they bring out a hero size punching bag.

(There the creature strikes but as Spiderman dodges it he soon suddenly recognizes the voice of the figure)

Spiderman: Adonis?

Scorpion: Not anymore, bro earlier the goblin got me out and gave me a serum, he told me about its abilities and so I took it and change.

Spiderman: So from now on, you're known as the Scorpion?

Scorpion: Hey I like the sound of that; too bad you won't live to tell about it.

(He soon shoots something out of his tail revealing it to be some kind of organic acid, the as Spiderman dodges he unwittingly drops Silkie during the match)

Spiderman (thoughts): Uh oh he can shoot acid; I sure hope this doesn't get out of hand.

(Mean while back at the tower Starfire was still searching for Silkie when she saw what she sees Spiderman facing Scorpion is on the TV there while as she looked closely she was shocked to see Silkie in the middle of it all)

Starfire: Silkie?! Don't worry my little Bumgorf I'm coming!

(There she flies off to get Silkie while Spiderman is still fighting Scorpion who's proving to be difficult as Scorpion proves to be a bit stronger and more aggressive than anybody could imagine)

Spiderman: Hey Scorpion what's worse than finding a worm in an apple, getting pants by a scorpion.

(this enraged scorpion who jumped to attack though Spiderman place webbing over his legs, as Scorpion struggles to get free Silkie was seen eating nearby during the commotion then Scorpion's tail laid down as Silkie thinks it's something edible)

Scorpion: Alright bro time to make you shed some powder.

(Suddenly he felt an urging pain coming from his tail as he saw Silkie chewing on it; there he tries to shake Silkie off)

Spiderman: Whoa good boy Silkie.

(Suddenly though Scorpion eventually knocks Silkie off and soon gets angry at the little worm creature)

Scorpion: I don't know what you are and I don't care for you are out of here!

(Suddenly though a blast of green energy hits scorpion as Starfire came into the scene angrily)

Starfire: Don't you dare touch the Silkie!

(There Spiderman and Scorpion watches Starfire as she flew down to get Silkie whom happily jump onto her hands)

Starfire: There you are my little Bumgorf.

Scorpion: No matter if there were all five titans, I'm stronger than ever before!

(Scorpion shoots acid out of his tail but Starfire quickly shot beams disrupting the acid which enrages Scorpion who planned to charge as the heroes though it gave Spiderman the opportunity to perform a trick which involves him to slide under the villain and shoot the villain with some webbing placing him by a building)

Scorpion: its amazing Scorpions lasted for so long.

(This made Starfire confused a bit, moments later Scorpion is placed into a police vehicle still covered in webbing as Spiderman and Starfire watches from afar)

Spiderman: Boy that day was confusing.

Starfire: Not to worry man of spider it's alright to be confused with whatever confuses you, anyway I see that you kept my precious Silkie safe when you mysterious vanish.

(There Silkie began jump onto Spiderman and lick him a bit)

Spiderman: Please get okay?

(There Silkie listen and return to Starfire)

Starfire: So why you and Silkie were mysteriously leaving the tower earlier for.

(This made Spiderman nervous a bit)

Starfire: oh no matter at least the two of you had a great time together; see you back at the tower come on my little Bumgorf.

(There Starfire flies off as Spiderman watches)

Spiderman: At least for now I'll keep this between me and Silkie.

(There Spiderman swings up to follow Starfire and Silkie as we end for now)

To be continued…


	14. Cold Blooded but Warm Hearted

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Cold Blooded, Warm hearted

(Our story begins in a park playground, children were seen playing when suddenly a tentacle grabbed some children who begin to scream by being kidnapped but fortunately a boomerang came over and cut the tentacles causing a mysterious heart like mechanical creature came out of hiding as the boomerang came back revealing to belong to Robin)

Robin: Kardiak you're under arrest.

(There Kardiak just sucked up his tentacles and repair himself before he prepared to attack)

Robin: Titans Go!

(There Kardiak strike but the Titans ducked)

Robin: Starfire launch!

(There Starfire grabbed Robin's leg and threw him at Kardiak there he uses his staff to whack Kardiak but Kardiak whack Robin back with his tentacles pushing Robin into Starfire knocking them off balance then Cyborg and Beast Boy enter the fight)

Cyborg: takes down!

(There Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and charges but Kardiak grabbed them and slam them to the ground then Raven lifted some objects then threw them though Kardiak broke them and prepared to attack Raven when suddenly out of nowhere a huge thing of webbing lasso Kardiak's tentacles causing the mechanical heart to fall into the ground as Spiderman suddenly shows up)

Spiderman: Has anyone told you not to hit a lady?

(There Kardiak rose up to see Spiderman in front of him as the Titans saw him as well)

Cyborg; Yo Spiderman, it's good to see you.

Spiderman: What's with this guy and kids, blood pressure bothering him?

(Suddenly Kardiak began to use his vacuum abilities to suck Spiderman and the Titans but then Spiderman quickly came with an idea, he shot webbing into the suction part of the tentacles which causes Kardiak to have problems sucking the webbing up and within seconds Kardiak faints)

Spiderman: That my friends is what you call a heart attack.

Beast Boy: Too soon dude, too soon.

(There while Spiderman and the Titans weren't looking a flying camera was watching by there the screen reveals itself to be in a mysterious lair as a mechanical squid arm pushed a button turning off)

Voice: Dang it, if that over grown gas pump couldn't handle Spiderman then who will?

(There the figure reveals to be who used to be Control Freak only this time he has mechanical arms now and wears special goggles but then the Green Goblin walked in)

Green Goblin: What seems to trouble you now Neo Doc Ock?

Neo Doc Ock: Sorry sir I just can't believe that mangy web head just took down Kardiak I mean even the Teen Titans had difficulty defeating that gigantic pace maker.

Green Goblin (frustrated): That's the trouble with you villains in this world; you underestimate Spiderman only for him to bring your downfall!

(Then the goblin began to think of something)

Green Goblin: Maybe that's the reason these villains have problem for they underestimate the web slinger and thus lack experience however I now someone almost as powerful as I am who does.

(This made Neo Doc Ock wonders what was going on with the goblin when he pulled out a piece of paper)

Green Goblin: Fortunately for us I found a way to bring him here.

(there he cast a spell from the paper bringing attention to Neo Doc Ock, Scorpion and Blackfire as the goblin open a portal pulling somebody in, this somebody was a man with brown hair, blue eyes, wears a lab coat and by the looks of things he had lost his right arm somehow, this man was none other than Doctor Curt Connors)

: Where am i?

(There he saw the goblin in shock)

: You, oh no I know what you did and there's no way I'm helping!

Green Goblin: On the contrary I don't need you necessary just your alter ego just until I rid of that wall crawling nuisance.

(There the other three villains were in disbelief)

Scorpion: That's the guy you summon?

Blackfire: I had to admit I didn't think of you being that desperate, I mean I could probably handle that weakling no problem.

Green Goblin: Are you sure? Go ahead then.

(There they looked back only to see changing as from where his arm was gone a new one was growing only it was reptilian like in appearance, suddenly his skin turned scale, a tail grew from behind and his eyes turned yellow and lizard like as he turned from a normal man into a reptilian humanoid monster known as the Lizard to the three villains shock as he aggressively attacked them and defeating them for their attacks seemed to have no effect on the scaly skinned beast who roared in rage and fury who then jumped out of the layer while the goblin watched with a grin)

Green Goblin (thoughts): Marvelous, a good intention to grow back a limb using lizard DNA only to turned into a cold, calculative and dangerous beast whenever there is stress or a chemical reaction for those poor excuses of heroes will soon find out about the wrath of the Lizard.

(Moments later we can see Starfire preparing something then she entered the room where Spiderman and the rest of the titans were watching TV)

Starfire: Greetings friends, today is a tremendous day for today is a time of good food and wondrous friends.

Spiderman: Uh isn't Thanksgiving another five months?

Starfire: Oh Man of Spider today is something else for today is feast day and I wish you will all join me on this special occasion.

Cyborg: Guess I can fire up the grill, what's cooking?

Starfire: Only the finest Tamaranean cuisine, glerg scales, fried fish legs and my favorite mouth worms.

(There she shows everybody what she's planning on serving which grouse Spiderman and the titans out a bit)

Starfire: Man of Spider would you like to try a mouth worm?

(There Spiderman looked at the worm only to see that it's still alive)

Spiderman: Uh should we cook it first.

Starfire: Don't be silly, mouth worms are best eaten raw.

(There Spiderman looked nervously then began to fee nauseous)

Spiderman: Uh thanks but no thanks, I usually prefer my meat cooked.

(There Starfire felt disappointed and flew off)

Cyborg: Way to go buddy.

Spiderman: What all I said was that I preferred cook meat.

Robin: Spiderman I understand but you should know very well that Starfire does have difficulty adjusting to life on Earth in this universe and often or not what you said might have hurt her feelings.

(There Spiderman began to feel bad realizing that Robin was a bit right)

Spiderman: Maybe your right, I almost blew it with my first alien holiday I celebrated and I don't want to mess it up again after all if you have friends with problems adapting it's best to be by their side.

(There Spiderman swing to catch up to Starfire meanwhile Starfire is seen flying around til she landed on a small island near by the tower)

Starfire: Oh man of spider I wish you could share in my traditions, but every time I introduce you to them I fell like you don't think I'm normal.

(There she began to sob when suddenly she heard stomping and looked around, then she saw a shadowy reptilian figure)

Starfire: beast Boy?

(then suddenly the creature walked closer revealing himself to be the Lizard, Starfire was shocked to see him as he gave out a loud roar causing Starfire to scream but Spiderman was luckily nearby)

Spiderman (thoughts): That sounded like Starfire, I better investigate.

(meanwhile with Starfire she tried fighting off the Lizard but her energy beams can't breach the Lizard's thick hide and the Lizard's strength seems to be over powering her when suddenly the Lizard got whack in the head by a rock there Spiderman arrived in the scene)

Starfire: Man of Spider.

(There Spiderman looked at the Lizard but instantly recognize him as the Lizard charges but Spiderman stood there)

Spiderman: , stop it's me!

(There the Lizard stopped when he heard his original name)

Spiderman: Its okay I'm a friend, I have no idea how you got to this world but I know I can help so please come back.

(There the Lizard began to settle when suddenly a beam of light hit the Lizard who saw Starfire in attack mode)

Starfire: Man of spider you're not safe let's get out of here.

(Suddenly the Lizard angrily jumped and Grab Starfire who struggles to break free)

Spiderman: No!

(There he jumped and use his webbing to separate the two)

Spiderman: Connors please you're not being you!

(There the Lizard looked at him then tries to speak)

Lizard: Please….help…me.

(There the Lizard jumped into the water and swam away leaving Spiderman in a worried mood)

Starfire: man of spider should we contact the other titans?

Spiderman: No!

Starfire: But...

Spiderman: All they'll do is hurt him, he may look like a monster but inside is an innocent man.

Starfire: I don't understand.

(There Spiderman began to narrate about the Lizard's origins)

Spiderman (narrating): Back in my dimension I was a student under a man named Curt Connors, he was my mentor, friend and even like a second father to me.

(There a flash back showing Peter Parker back in his dimension within a science class studying under Curt Connors)

Spiderman (narrating): I felt bad that he lost his arm years earlier that I wished I could had help but that was a time before I was Spiderman.

(There we show Peter feeling bad over Connors having only one arm)

Spiderman (narrating): However Connors thought of an elaborate idea, since lizards and shed and regrows their limbs at will he could apply it to himself

(There we see watching a lizard over time regrow a tail, then collected some DNA from the same lizard)

Spiderman: After reverse engineering a serum he tested it on himself and at first it worked.

(There we see Connors using a serum he injected to grow back his lost arm which started normal looking at first)

Spiderman (narrating): but then it kept changing.

(Suddenly his arm turned scaly and soon so did his body, he grew a tail and then his eyes turned yellow and reptilian in appearance til he resembles the Lizard from the original comics' version)

Spiderman (narrating): In time his body and mind devolved until he became the unstoppable beast called the Lizard.

(Soon the flashback ends with the Lizard giving out a ginormous roar)

Spiderman: I made an antidote for Connors earlier but however whenever he's under stress or exposed to chemical reactions causes the Lizard to come back but throughout that time I help reverse the effects trying to help Connors to live a normal life….

(Suddenly he sees Starfire sobbing over what she had heard)

Starfire: That's the saddest story I ever heard.

Spiderman: It's alright after all what I learned from the Lizard experience was that all if you have friends with problems adapting it's best to be by their side, and now I might had forgotten that advice with you and the traditions you celebrated and sometimes I feel bad about making you think you're an outsider for I should had help you adapt like I did with but if you could forgive me can you help me save Connors.

(There Starfire enthusiastically hugged Spiderman)

Starfire: Oh yes man of spider for a friend of yours is a friend of mine! What should we do?

(Spiderman thinks a bit then got an idea)

Spiderman: Can you help the titans distract him for a couple of minutes?

(Moments later back at the tower the titans were waiting for their friends' return when suddenly they heard a thumping noise but then ignored it until suddenly something burst through the windows revealing it to be the Lizard who roared at them)

Cyborg (surprised): A dinosaur here?

Robin: We may not know where he comes from but a zoo might fit nicely, Titans Go!

(Soon the four titans tried fighting the Lizard though it proved difficult for the Lizard was able to hold his own til Starfire and Spiderman entered there Spiderman jumped and covered the Lizard with a lot of webbing holding it for now)

Beast Boy: Guys where were you?

Starfire: Not to worry man of spider has a plan but we need to keep the Lizard busy til he's ready.

(This made the Titans confused but the Lizard broke through causing no time for further explanation as Spiderman went into his room to prepare the antidote)

Spiderman: Alright time make some medicine for the good doctor.

(As Spiderman prepared the antidote the titans try their best fighting the Lizard though the Lizard still proves to be a challenge until Spiderman reentered the room with the antidote)

Spiderman: Okay doc time to take your medicine.

(there he rushes up and jumps onto the Lizard, there he inject the Lizard with the medicine and swings off to safety, there he and the titans watch the Lizard become dizzy and disoriented almost about to fall off the window but Spiderman caught and pulled him to safety as the Lizard faints he turned back into Curt Connors to the Titans amazement)

Beast Boy: Whoa dude, he was a…

Cyborg: Human being?

(Soon Connors wakes up there he sees Spiderman and the Teen Titans)

: Spiderman?

Spiderman: it's alright your safe.

(There he help lift up the one armed scientist and later explained what's going on)

: So this is another universe? Explains allot.

Spiderman: Yeah you get used to it.

Robin: Now the only question is what to do with you?

: That I don't know, I wish I could see my family but I have no idea where else to go.

Spiderman: Why not stay here?

(This shocked Robin and Raven a bit)

Robin: Spiderman are you sure about this.

Spiderman: Listen buddy isn't a criminal but more of a victim of good intentions.

Raven: Even sure how can we be sure he won't change back and cause trouble.

Spiderman: Don't worry as long as there is little stress and no exposed chemicals lying around we can make sure to handle the Lizard situation again.

: Are you sure you're willing to do this all for me?

Spiderman: listen you taught me yourself that if i have friends with problems adapting it's best to be by their side and I wish to keep that promise to the both of you.

(There he pointed to and then to Starfire)

: Well then since you made a tremendous then my only answer would be yes at least until I could find a way back home that is.

(There he sees a plate with the mouth worms and grabbed one eating it grossing Spiderman and four of the Teen Titans except for Starfire out who was amaze that he actually liked it)

: Hey it tastes just like my wife's meatloaf!

(There Starfire was joyed at this)

Starfire: Oh joy let the Feast Day commence.

(There Starfire flies over to eat with as Spiderman and the Titans just watched)

Raven: This is going to be a long year.

(There the gang watches but unknowingly the Goblin and his associates were watching in disappointment over the fact that Curt Connors had turned back and leave til a new plan of action as we end this adventure for now)

To be continued…


	15. Triple Date

Spiderman rise of the Titans Triple Date

(Our story begins at the tower where Spiderman and the Titans were going up an elevator)

Robin: I told you before please let us handle Doctor Light by ourselves for once.

Spiderman: Come on how else am I going to pay rent around here.

Starfire: man of spider I'm not sure you have to pay rent around here.

Spiderman: Sorry just an expression.

(Suddenly as the elevator opens Spiderman and the Teen Titans were in shock that Curt Connors had modify the living room into a homemade lab)

Curt Connors: Oh you guys are just in time I'm about to install the finishing work on my equipment.

(There he plugged in a cord turning on the tech within the makeshift lab)

Spiderman: Uh Mr. Connors were you out shopping while we were gone?

Curt Connors: Only a few essentials, just enough to help with my condition, and for other things you guys need help for but had yet to realize it.

Raven: Which includes a weird looking waffle ironer?

Curt Connors: It's a centrifuge use to separate red blood cells from plasma.

Cyborg: Quick question how were you able to get all of this without any money?

Curt Connors: I use the credit card I found on the sofa, but do not worry I've only used seven hundred and fifty to get this stuff.

(There Beast Boy grabbed it and realize it was his credit card)

Beast Boy: Dude I was going to use it to purchase repairs for my moped now what am I going to do now?

(There Spiderman interrupted)

Spiderman: Whoa, whoa take it easy guys after all there's nowhere else Doctor Connors could go and beside we all have to compromise.

Robin: He does have a point though I don't think the living room is a perfect place for a lab.

(Suddenly Spiderman got a call from his phone and answers)

Spiderman: Hello.

Gwen Stacy: good 'day Peter how are you doing love?

Spiderman: Great, great you know help the titans pull the plug on Doctor Light but no biggie what are you up to?

Gwen Stacy: Well have you been wondering where to go on our fifth date, well not to worry love my father got us a table for a romantic evening for Friday night.

Spiderman: Really?

Gwen Stacy: Though it said here the table is for a double date and I was wondering if you know anybody else who can come with us Friday night.

Spiderman: Well uh…

(Then suddenly Starfire grabbed the phone)

Starfire: How wonderful, I and Robin could join you at that given time.

(This shocked Spiderman and Robin a bit)

Robin: Uh Starfire are you sure about joining a double date I mean we usually date only once a month and besides you only partially know Gwen Stacy.

Starfire: Oh please Robin? I always wanted to try out a double date.

Gwen Stacy: Splendid, see you three Friday night Hooroo.

(There Gwen ended the call as Starfire handed it over to Spiderman)

Curt Connors: Date night huh?

Spiderman: Yeah, though I never figure it to be a double whammy this time.

Curt Connors: Don't worry me an Martha did this sort of thing I mean it's like a regular date but just with four people, remember that and you'll be fine.

(moments later somewhere at the Jump City Prison a gelatinous like mass is moving through the corridor there some other gelatinous masses came out of it and went through four cells, there the cell doors break revealing the masses to be none other than the symbiotes Dreadface, lasher, Phage and Scream and there the main mass looked around and saw a big prisoner trying to escape but then jumps out at him and merges with him revealing the creature to be no other than Venom)

Venom: We are Venom, and tonight we're going to destroy our enemy once and for all!

(There the five symbiotes gave out terrifying roars; than at the tower Robin was waiting for Starfire to be ready then Starfire came out in a wonderful dress ready for the date)

Starfire: Well how do I look?

(There Robin had trouble answering when Peter Parker came in wearing a tuxedo)

Peter Parker: You look great.

(There Robin looked at Peter's arm and realize he was wearing his web shooters which Peter notices)

Peter Parker: They're for in case of emergencies.

(There they see the limousine and rushed to it there the window opens revealing Gwen in a marvelous blue dress)

Gwen Stacy: You blokes ready for the night?

Peter Parker: Sure as we'll ever be.

(There the three get into the limo and there the limo drives off their inside the four of them have a conversation)

Gwen Stacy: So uh how long have you and Robin been a couple?

Starfire: Well today is Friday then I guess it's been at least six months from that day in land you call Japan.

Robin: Anyway where exactly are we going?

Gwen Stacy: Just somewhere casual and laidback a perfect hang out place around here.

(There the limo stops at what looks like a soda shop called the Whacky Web)

Starfire: Glorious!

Peter Parker: Wow a soda shop, your father knows how to pick them.

Gwen Stacy: Well it was a soda shop where my parents first met.

Robin: I see.

(there the two couples walked in but are unaware that Venom and his spawn had been watching waiting for the opportunity to strike, within the soda shop Peter, Gwen, Robin and Starfire were so far having a good time)

Peter Parker: Wow I hate to jinx it but this double date really is a good start.

Starfire: Oh wonderful this night is just as wonderful as the two moons of Xena.

Gwen Stacy: I was hoping it would.

Robin: So I heard you're a soccer ball player Gwen.

Gwen Stacy: Oh me well I used to kick it now and then back in Sydney, Australia but now I play professional at my High School here in Jump City.

(Then suddenly the lights go out surprising everybody then the doors break as the Symbiotes walked in)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Oh no not now.

(There Starfire and Robin prepared to defend themselves as Dreadface and Scream strike at them, soon Lasher and Phage try to go behind but peter used his hidden web shooters trapping them in place)

Gwen Stacy: Uh Peter…

Peter Parker: Don't worry stay behind us we'll handle them.

(But suddenly Venom jumped into the scene and grabbed Peter Parker scaring Gwen a bit)

Venom: You had interfered with us for the last time but now we're getting stronger and more powerful than ever before and soon your soul will leave this world forever.

(then suddenly Gwen threw a ketchup bottle at Venom distracting the Symbiotes long enough for Peter to shot some webbing at the monster causing Venom to let go so Peter Parker shot webbing at the creature's legs while Starfire and Scream were at a catfight and Robin was trying his best to dodge Dreadlock's lashes but then Dreadlock hit a nearby table bell causing the symbiote a lot of pain as it ranged for this gave Robin an idea)

Robin: Guys, the symbiotes they're vulnerable to the sound of ringing remember.

(This causes Peter, Starfire and Gwen to hit nearby objects that can ring which causes to Symbiotes to groan in pain Especially with Venom causing them to decide to retreat)

Venom: You're lucky this time but we'll be back.

(There the symbiotes make their escape at least causing minimal damage)

Gwen Stacy: What were those things?

Peter Parker: Symbiotes, an alien organism that thrive by merging with other living beings.

Starfire: At least we can continue on our double date.

Robin: Assuring that other villains don't attack tonight.

(Hours later the gang went to a new place to finish their dates)

Gwen Stacy: Crikey that was an unorthodox date, but at least a good one.

Peter Parker: Yeah, I wish this double date could have gone better though.

(There Gwen embrace Peter with a passionate kiss while Robin and Starfire watches)

Robin: Well sorry about the date I just wish I could make it up for all of this nonsense with crime fighting and...

Starfire: Robin, please stop talking.

(There Robin and Starfire kiss, reassuring their relationship is still strong as ever while back at the broken soda shop a lone figure was walking in there he sees a small piece of Venom at latch off during the skirmish and uses a device to collect it, there the figure was in fact Slade)

Slade: Such raw power, and pure aggression maybe in the right hands I might find a way to use something like this creature and soon Spiderman's day here will be his last.

(There Slade leaves with the Symbiote sample as the episode ends for now)


	16. Muscles and Horns

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Muscles and Horns

(Our story begins in the middle of Jump City where Spiderman is seen dodging a few fist hits, there the villain turned out to be Cinderblock who's been causing trouble)

Spiderman: Hey buddy I hate to grabble on your parade but you really need to go back to where you came from.

(This enrage Cinderblock who threw a hot dog cart at Spiderman who just jumped over it and use his webbing to save the hot dogs)

Spiderman: Oh come on I mean who doesn't like hot dogs?

(Then suddenly the two heard some stomping)

Spiderman: I guess your backup is here.

(suddenly a huge figure that looks like he's part rhino is seen charging into the fight and rammed through Cinderblock turning him into Gravel leaving the head who looked in disappointment there as the dust cleared Spiderman was shocked to see that the figure literally was like a hybrid between a human and a rhinoceros who gave out a huge roar)

Rhino: Now who's big and tough now? Me the Rhino that's who.

(There the Rhino ran off laughing as Spiderman swing down to Cinderblock)

Spiderman: For all this time I thought you were a block head but that guy over there takes the cake.

(There Spiderman swings off back to the tower to well what just happened, moments later he got back to the tower)

Spiderman: Guys you will not believe what I saw earlier today…

(Suddenly he saw in shock that many of the Teen Titans were injured with the exception of Cyborg and Raven)

Raven: A rhino like creature came your way?

Spiderman: Oh sorry, I didn't realize that you guys met earlier.

Beast Boy: He was so fast!

Starfire: We tried our best to stop him.

Robin: But our methods didn't work.

Spiderman: Quick question what happened to you guys.

Curt Connors: They were trying to stop the creature from taking strange containers to wherever it destination was.

Cyborg: But so far we failed to stop him I mean we faced many strong villains like Cinderblock, mammoth and I even went head on with Atlas.

Raven: But this thing proved stronger than we thought.

Spiderman: Speaking of Cinderblock that Rhino guy just pummeled him to gravel.

(This surprised everyone)

Spiderman: But luckily I was out of the way thanks to my Spider reflexes but any who maybe I should go head it alone and hopefully get more information on this Rhino fella.

Curt Connors: Are you sure what you're doing.

Spiderman: relax I'll go in secret and dig up some info before I go to action and Cyborg if you want you can come with me as back up.

(This surprised Cyborg)

Cyborg: Whoa wait a minute Spiderman how am I supposed to blend I mean the whole world knows I'm a cyborg?

(Hours later Cyborg is seen wearing a hoody while Peter Parker walked around in his normal clothes)

Cyborg: This is humiliating I mean someone's goanna recognize me.

Peter Parker: Only if you keep talking like that, calm down I mean how difficult can it be?

(There they see a nearby Bike shop and decided to enter it there they see a young man cleaning)

Alex O'Hirn: Oh hi you're here for some tires?

Peter Parker: Maybe but we're here for something bigger.

Alex O'Hirn: Sorry but I think I'm fresh out of those.

(Then suddenly a motorcycle rode in)

Alex O'Hirn: Oh for crying out loud, you two get out as quick as I can this guy means business.

(There Peter and the covered up Cyborg went a separate room there the villain Johnny Rancid went in)

Johnny Rancid: Hey loser where are my new tires.

Alex O'Hirn: uh with in there.

(there he pointed to the room where they were there Johnny went in to repair his bike, moments later he came out and took some of the money from the tip jar)

Johnny Rancid: Thank you very much loser, if I remember I might pay you this time.

(There he mockingly laughed as he went back on his bike leaving Alex in an angry state as Peter and Cyborg came back out of hiding)

Cyborg: Whoa I can't believe that creep did that and you just let him.

Alex O'Hirn: Don't worry one day that monster will soon regret it.

Peter Parker: Whoa wait a minute, look I know things are bad but there are better ways to handle a problem like this then going head on I mean call the police or maybe even ask the Titans for help.

Alex O'Hirn: What's the point he'll get out of jail anyway.

Cyborg; Come on it's not all that bad.

Alex O'Hirn: Oh yeah try having that guy ruin your small business almost every week and forcing me to do this for not pay.

Peter Parker: I hear yeah, sorry but we might have to go.

Cyborg: Come on can't we just get to read on biker magazine?

(There Peter just looked at him)

Cyborg: Come on I was just joking.

(Later that night Spiderman and Cyborg sneaked into a nearby junk yard)

Spiderman: Are you sure this is where Johnny Rancid lives?

Cyborg: According to our last Intel though aren't we supposed to be looking for that Rhino character.

Spiderman: Cyborg you know about the code I follow.

Cyborg: Yeah I know with great power comes great responsibility.

Spiderman: And beside we might find our rampaging Rhino around here as well.

(Then suddenly there heard growling behind them and saw what looked like a gigantic mechanical Bulldog)

Spiderman: Uh does anybody have a chew toy?

(Soon the robotic rover started chasing the two around until he grabbed Cyborg and started nibbling on his leg)

Cyborg: Oh come on do I look like a bone to you?

(However suddenly something charged into the robotic dog and flew him into the air, it turned out to be none other than the Rhino)

Rhino: You shouldn't have gone pass your bedtime kids!

(but then some webbing blinded the Rhino as Spiderman easily jumped onto his shoulders and began shooting webbing all over Rhino but then Rhino attempted to grab Spiderman but he easily jumped off and grabbed Cyborg before swinging onto the top of a garbage)

Spiderman: I would say you should go to a zoo but it's too far a swing to take you.

Rhino: You want to fight me?!

(But then Rhino saw the authorities coming)

Rhino: You're lucky this time!

(There Rhino ran off as Spiderman swing with Cyborg by his side back to the tower, moments later Curt Connors help Cyborg fix himself while Spiderman began to wonder about the identity of the Rhino)

Curt Connors: You're telling me the Rhino was at this Johnny Rancid's home?

Spiderman: Are you kidding? Though funny thing is that I think there might be a connection between Johnny Rancid and this Rhino fella but I just wish I know why.

Cyborg: Well there is no time for tonight.

Spiderman: Good point, hopefully we'll be ready for the next time we come by the Rhino.

(There he heard groaning from the other titans)

Spiderman: Well most of us anyway.

(Later in the middle of the day Peter Parker was walking when was surprise to see Johnny Rancid standing there in shock for his motorcycle was all wrecked up?)

Johnny Rancid: My bike, my beautiful bike.

(There Peter decided to avoid Johnny's attention in Alex O'Hirn's bike shop)

Alex O'Hirn: Well, well looked like somebody got the opportunity to teach that creep a lesson after all.

Peter Parker: Yeah whoever did it had no idea how insurance is needed to cover it.

Alex O'Hirn: No matter Johnny got what he deserved.

(Then Peter started to become suspicious)

Peter Parker: Hey you hadn't had to do anything with Johnny Rancid's bike do yeah?

Alex O'Hirn: Me of course not but my probably.

(There Alex went into another room but not before Peter saw a container what looked like it had the symbol of the Green Goblin)

Peter Parker: Oh boy.

(There Peter went somewhere to become Spiderman while outside Alex O'Hirn grabbed out the container and began to drink it but soon he began to change with his skin becoming leathery, his head started to sprout horns and his size became five times as normal)

Rhino: Johnny Rancid I'm coming for you just wait!

(Then suddenly some webbing grabbed Rhino's horn)

Rhino: What hey?!

Spiderman: I know you don't.

(There he shot more webbing at Rhino)

Spiderman: Who would have known, big bad Rhino turned out to be a small little man.

Rhino (angrily): I'm not little; I'm stronger and tougher now!

Spiderman: Look you can handle a criminal without becoming a monster.

(There the Rhino struggles to keep going)

Rhino: Oh yeah!

Spiderman: Yeah I know believe me, if you take revenge then you'll be the bad guy beating up the little guy.

Rhino: Exactly just like you Spiderman, I always wanted to be like Spiderman.

Spiderman: At least I don't take the Goblin's special medicine that mess with my brain.

(There Rhino went on all fours and tries to get free)

Rhino: I'm smart; goblin gave me offer I couldn't refuse, he told me what compound so I took it and change! Who cares if juice makes Rhino dumb as long I get revenge on Rancid.

(There after seeing Rancid walking Rhino grabbed the webbing and shook Spiderman off and began charging at him but then a huge blue plasma beam hit Rhino getting Johnny Rancid's attention)

Cyborg: Not going to happen, leather brain.

(There Cyborg jumped between Rhino and the shocked Johnny Rancid)

Johnny Rancid: What the….

Cyborg: Don't ask get out of here!

(There Johnny just smirked)

Johnny Rancid: What you think some grey creep's goanna push Johnny Rancid around?

(But then something knocks Rancid in the head causing him to faint as Robin who finally healed cuffed Johnny Rancid)

Robin: He warned you.

(But then Rhino got up and Pushed Cyborg out of the way but before he could attack Robin and Johnny Spiderman use his webbing to grab them)

Spiderman: You're welcome.

(There he swing down to help fight Rhino)

Spiderman: Listen Alex, you don't need to does this trust me what you did isn't proper justice.

Rhino: But justice would never have help.

Spiderman: So what you took your anger on a rock monster harmed a guy's mechanical dog and wrecked a bike so far you're acting no better than Johnny Rancid, you are him.

(There Rhino began to realize that Spiderman made a point and so the effects of the serum began to wear off and soon the Rhino returns to being Alex O'Hirn who faints from the dosage, minutes later as Johnny Rancid is placed in jail Alex is willing walking to a car meant to go to a mental hospital to get help)

Alex O'Hirn: I'm sorry I cause all of this maybe getting mental help might be a better choice for me.

Spiderman: It's okay Alex at least you didn't cross a line you can't back from.

Alex O'Hirn: Maybe if you get a vehicle someday maybe I could give you quality offer on tires sometime.

Spiderman: Sure thing.

(There the vehicles drove off as Spiderman watches but then Cyborg sneaked up on him and patted him on the back)

Cyborg: Booyah, Spiderman you're the man!

Spiderman: Yeah well if it weren't for your help I couldn't have figure out that Alex O'Hirn was the Rhino.

Robin: So after all that you're still worried, unusual for you.

Spiderman: Sorry is just that the formula Alex used to become the Rhino had the Green Goblin's symbol on it I mean if the Goblin is using stuff like that on people who knows what he'll think of next.

(There above them the goblin watches)

Green Goblin: Yes who knows indeed?

(There the goblin flies off giving a maniacal laugh as the chapter ends for now)

To be continued…


	17. Static

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Static

(Our story begins at night in Jump City there the Teen Titans were at a standoff with the villain Doctor Light)

Doctor Light: Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light.

(He shot a beam though the titans disperse; there Robin threw a boomerang but misses)

Doctor Light: You're pretty fast but I prefer to go at the speed of light!

(He shot at beam which barely misses Robin but then out of nowhere some webbing hit Doctor Light's arms covering them)

Doctor Light: What the.

(Then suddenly Spiderman shows up and kicks Doctor Light at the side)

Spiderman: Too bad your mind doesn't go light speed.

Doctor Light: Spiderman the titans little helper I didn't expect you to be around.

Spiderman: Hey as the rhyme goes like a streak of light I arrive just in time.

(He then shot Doctor Light blinding him a bit)

Spiderman: Hey sorry did my web flip your switch off.

Robin: Spiderman must you always use puns during a fight.

Spiderman: Hey bossy boots try having a little fun in your life.

(Suddenly Doctor light got free and pulled out a device only for it to Misses Spiderman but accidentally trapping Starfire instead)

Robin: Starfire!

(Soon Cyborg ran from behind)

Cyborg: Watch yourself light weight things are about to get heavy!

(Soon Doctor Light began to emit an energy beam but before it could hit Cyborg, Spiderman was able to pull him to safety but then the beam hit a nearby generator doing something to Doctor light who groans in pain due to the incoming electricity being pulled from the attack until suddenly he vanishes into thin air)

Spiderman: Well I guess that's over, though not the way I expected.

(There he sees that the titans were looking at him in a disappointed tone)

Spiderman: Oh boy.

(Later at the tower Spiderman is seen being discussed with something by the titans)

Spiderman: Come on guys if you're mad at something I did you could just tell me.

Robin: Listen you don't think before your act, you insist on handling the villain even if we could have handled it ourselves.

Spiderman: Sorry look I usually run out of petty crime so I tend to get bored and have to help.

Beast Boy: It's unethical, the more you intervene it makes it looks like we're not even heroes at all.

Spiderman: Wait you think I'm basically hogging the attention.

Teen Titans: Yes.

Spiderman: Okay I get it, listen how about this I take the rest of the day off and you guys handle a bad guy or two?

Cyborg; Wait are you serious.

Spiderman: Yeah basically you guys have been doing the hero biz for a while here maybe it's wrong for me to make you guys retire early so if you need me.

(There he gives a postcard showing a carnival)

Spiderman: I'm heading to the fair.

(There he leaves as the Titans watch in amazement that he's going to take a break from the hero business, meanwhile back to where the fight occurred something mysterious had happened as electricity came out and soon took on humanoid form of what was once Doctor Light)

Electro: What I'm alive?

Voice: As long as your DNA's stable and so far it's fine as butter.

(There he sees the Green Goblin hovering down)

Electro: Wait a minute I heard about you, you're the Green Goblin.

Green Goblin: The one and only, now I got an offer for you.

(There the former Doctor Light wonders what's going to happen, meanwhile at the local Jump City fair Spiderman is seen enjoying a roller coaster as Peter Parker next to a little boy)

Little boy: Are you scared.

Peter Parker: Sure am, my senses are going off the frizz I mean it's like you could be pulled off.

(Then he saw Curt Connors walking around then after the ride comes to see him)

Curt Connors: Oh hey Peter, enjoying the carnival as much as I am.

Peter Parker: Are you kidding, yeah.

(There he begins thinking)

Peter Parker: Anyway what are you doing here?

Curt Connors: I'm just here the same as you are having fun but also I'm to show you something.

(There he pulled out a robotic arm and placed it on where his other arm used to be)

Peter Parker: Wow a new cybernetic arm but how?

Curt Connors: Just a little thing your friend Cyborg made me, surprisingly it just like my original arm.

Peter Parker: Wow, though could I ask you something?

Curt Connors: What?

Peter Parker: Have I become a bit of a show off?

(There Curt Connors was confused a bit)

Peter Parker: Well the thing is back in New York in our dimension many people use to consider me a menace but here..

(There he shows Connors as an orchestra began performing the Spider man them as many people with Spider man merchandise watch in awe)

Curt Connors: Oh I do get the picture.

Peter Parker: After that talk with the titans I feel like they might be right about this.

Curt Connors: Listen Peter maybe they said that because they felt left out from a battle every time you spring into action as Spiderman but you can't let that discourage you from being a hero.

Peter Parker: Are you sure?

Curt Connors: Most definitely.

(Meanwhile back at the tower the titans were waiting for something to happen while passing the time doing their typical things until suddenly out of nowhere the lights go off and the security goes haywire)

Beast Boy: Dude who triggered the alarm?

Robin: Whoever it was we got to investigate.

Voice: That would not be necessary.

(Suddenly a ball of electricity came out of the TV becoming humanoid in shape revealing the former villain Doctor Light)

Electro: Teen Titans let's finish this.

Cyborg (surprised): Doctor Light?!

Electro: Not anymore.

(There the villain used his powers to drain Cyborg's robotic side of its energy)

Cyborg: I can't move.

(There Robin threw a boomerang only for the villain to deflect it)

Electro: Your poor attacks won't work this time titans for I have become stronger than ever before!

(As Peter Parker was walking back to the tower he saw that it was in lock down)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Uh oh, the tower is at lockdown must be an intruder I must go as Spiderman to find out.

(There he runs somewhere to change and there Spiderman decided to sneak in through an air vent)

Spiderman: Wow what is with these hero and villain find outs I mean they must be really tidy with their air vents.

(There as he sneaks through he saw in the living room that four of the Titans are being held prisoner)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh no Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and even Starfire captured. Hey who's that over there?

(There he spots the villain who was once Doctor Light)

Spiderman: Is that Doctor Light? It looks like he has become a being made of living bio electric energy that's really bad news.

(Then suddenly he heard ringing and picked up his communicator and answered it)

Robin (voice): Spiderman are you there?

Spiderman: Robin it's me I'm okay but I see that your teammates need help.

Robin: Something had happened to Doctor Light he suddenly looked like he's now…

Spiderman: Made out of pure bio electric energy?

Robin: Yes how do yeah know?

Spiderman: Long story, short story though I think I have an idea.

(There as the villain walked to another room he saw what looked like a figure, there he smirked and shot at it only to discover that it was just mannequin with Spiderman's original outfit there he gets hit by a chair there Spiderman in his Neon Green costume prepared to fight)

Electro: Spiderman, you have become a vain of my existence.

(The villain shot some electricity but Spiderman dodges it and keeps on doing so luring the villain to a secret destination)

Spiderman: Let me guess Doctor Light you wished to become brighter all of a sudden?

Electro: Fool the man I was is no more, for I have become a being of pure light and energy for I am Electro!

(There he shot at Spiderman but suddenly he shot another generator only this time he got absorbed into it and luckily this generator had an empty back up inside placing Electro within it)

Spiderman: Well Electro's a good name thought you might have to explain it with the authorities.

(Moments later things began to go back to normal)

Cyborg: Man it feels good to be moving again.

Raven: Same for all of us.

Spiderman: Yeah but maybe I should back to my vacation and…

Robin: Wait Spiderman I want to apologize, listen when I became a hero I went under great discipline to be a leader but the way you went there and face Electro it made me kind of realize that your way might be a good way for you to be one.

(There Spiderman was amazed by the compliment only for Starfire to come over with her surprising Spiderman and the other titans for her hair had become puffed up like a disco dancer's)

Starfire: How do you like my new hair?

(at the police vehicles somebody sneaked in for it was the Green Goblin and he had a flash drive like device)

Green Goblin: Now, now Electro your adventure has just started.


	18. Mysterious

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Mysterious Mysterio

(Our story begins at the Jump City prison there within a cell Mumbo Gumbo is seen thinking about the time Spiderman had foiled his plan)

Mumbo Gumbo: Oh that horrid arachnid foiled my special tricks time after time and no matter what I come up with it always backfires due to him; even Houdini's illusion didn't fail that badly.

Voice: I agree Harry Houdini was one of the best but you can be too.

(there Mumbo Gumbo looked back in shocked for the Green Goblin was by the cell, there he gives Mumbo Gumbo a package there Mumbo eagerly opened it up to discovered what looked like a green out fit with a purple cape and a huge dome like helmet)

Mumbo Gumbo: Hmm not my style.

(then suddenly the outfit latches onto Mumbo Gumbo who at first groan in pain but then began to laugh at how much power he attain while the Green Goblin watches the transformation from a far meanwhile back at the tower Spiderman was up to his own bag of tricks at least in pranks anyway as he prepared his web net with a balloon filled with some liquid as Robin walked in only to see what's going)

Robin: Uh Spiderman what are you doing?

Spiderman: Only a little of even Steven.

(There Robin was confused)

Spiderman: Look I'm getting tired of both Cyborg and Beast Boy trying to pull pranks on me so I decided to teach them a lesson.

(There he shot a silk thread and placed the webbing with the balloon on it and then crawled onto the ceiling)

Spiderman: This is for all those time the placed my costume in the washing machine.

(There he waited til somebody walked in there he pulled the string til it finally hit somebody but as Spiderman looked he was shocked that Starfire was the victim making Spiderman feel embarrassed and swing away as Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in to see Starfire in an angry mood)

Beast Boy: hey Starfire why are you covered in water?

(There Starfire got even more angry til her usually green eyes turned bright green and glowing in rage)

Starfire: Why you Clorbag Valblernek!

(There she walked away angrily confusing Cyborg and Beast Boy)

Cyborg: Was it something we did?

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh dear I didn't expect that to happened at least Beast Boy and Cyborg got what's coming to them still I feel bad that Starfire was the one got wet still I might as well lie low until she's in the mood to understand.

(Then suddenly some flashing went off indicating that danger was happening)

Robin: Titans and Spiderman there's something going on at the corner of town we need to investigate.

(There Spiderman and the Teen Titans went down to where trouble was brewing only to see that the area was covered in purplish fog)

Spiderman: Great day in the morning.

Raven: Yeah and we're nowhere near open water.

(Then suddenly something cause raven to fall there she came out all wet when suddenly a mysterious figure was nearby)

Voice: Is that wet now for you?

Cyborg: Mumbo Gumbo?

Voice: Oh I do not go by that name anymore my little children for now you are in the realm of the mysterious Mysterio.

(There Mysterio walked in the scene surprising the titans and Spiderman)

Mysterio: That's right ladies and Gentlemen this magician got a new name, outfit and everything just by the flip of my finger.

(There as he snapped his finger what looked like a gigantic king cobra appeared in front of the titans?)

Robin: So far your tricks are the only one not new Mysterio, Titans Go!

(The titans try to attack but Mysterio uses his own bag of tricks fist he sent the snake to go after Robin restraining him then he placed Cyborg in a house of cards, Raven again in a hole with water and then summoned chains grabbing Starfire)

Mysterio: Foolish titans you had yet to face a being as mighty as Mysterio and now Spiderman shall….

(Then he saw that Spiderman was gone)

Mysterio: Where did he go?

Spiderman (voice): You're not the only one with a bag of tricks Mysterio here have a ball.

(There a huge ball made of webbing hit Mysterio who struggles to get it off his dome helmet)

Mysterio: Oh why did the goblin made it so difficult to remove webbing from this helmet?

(Mysterio tries attempts to remove the webbing as Spiderman kicked him by the side)

Mysterio: Oh, you made had got me this time but you won't catch me this time.

(There Mysterio disappears through the fog as it clears and the magic wears off on the other titans)

Raven: I'm goanna need a towel when this is over.

Robin: It can wait we need to find Mysterio and know what he's up to, Cyborg and Raven you're with me Spiderman can you help Starfire and Beast Boy with this one.

(There Spiderman looked nervously as Starfire looked away from Beast Boy upset in an mood)

Spiderman: Hopefully.

Robin: Alright titans let's search.

(There the gang separated as we go to Spiderman with Starfire and Beast Boy)

Spiderman: Okay I got an alien girl upset over something a green guy didn't do and I misunderstanding within my mishap in the prank but the question is what am I going to do?

(There he sees Beast Boy trying to ask what was the matter but Starfire ignored him a lot)

Spiderman: Not a good time to explain what really happened but now that I mention it what is?

(But suddenly he Spidey sense goes off as he dodges a beam of energy catching Beast Boy and Starfire's attention as Mysterio appears)

Mysterio: Down came the rain and wash the spider out.

(Mysterio creates a wave of water washing Spiderman down to the ground)

Spiderman: Well they say I'm amazing not amphibious.

(There Mysterio cast something around Starfire and Beast Boy causing them to disappear)

Mysterio: Oh no looks like I caught your friends now if you want to see them again meet me at my old place.

(Suddenly Mysterio disappeared)

Spiderman: No!

(Moments later Spiderman was in shock over what happened)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh shoots what have I done, I should have told them what really happened this fight would have been easier.

(Then however Spiderman notice something and swing down to investigate there he saw a piece of a micro-processor)

Spiderman (thoughts): A micro-processor? Hmm I have a feeling there is more to Mysterio then just magic at work here and maybe I might know the suits weakness to pull the plug on this illusion.

(Many minutes later Spiderman swings over to where there was a magic show from a previous encounter with Mysterio, Spiderman decided to go through an air vent)

Spiderman: If I see another air vent?

(There he sees Starfire and Beast Boy in separate cages and sneaks down to get them out)

Starfire: Man of Spider?

Beast Boy: Dude you're alive.

Spiderman: Not for long if we don't get out of here.

(Using his Spider strength he got his two friends out but then Starfire went back to being mad at Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: Oh come on star if you're mad please tell me what I did.

Starfire: You know what you did!

(There the two argued but this made Spiderman so annoyed at what going on he finally decided to confess)

Spiderman: Enough!

(This got their attention)

Spiderman: Listen Beast Boy had nothing to do with the water falling on top of your head I did.

(This surprises the two)

Spiderman: I got upset over you and Cyborg putting my costume in the laundry and wanted to get even but I didn't realize I was going to cross the line just over the fact my suit was dry clean only and so I'm sorry and I'm not asking you to forgive me.

(After hearing what happened Starfire realize something)

Starfire: Uh man of spider I should be the one who must apologize for I was the one who kept placing your clothing in the washer.

Spiderman (shocked): What? But I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg…

Beast Boy: uh about that we go in there to uh play with miniature ships.

(This made Spiderman shocked and confused)

Spiderman: well with all due respect I guess we should call it even and focus on the mission shall we?

Mysterio (voice): Oh that was appealing Spiderman too bad they might be the last words you'll ever say.

(There Mysterio appeared in front of them)

Mysterio: Now for my next trick I'll make a certain spider disappear.

(there he was about to summon something when suddenly Spiderman remember the micro-processor and about earlier as the prank backfires and there came up with an idea as he saw wheel connected a water tank and before Mysterio could strike Spiderman quickly shot two strand of silk thread and pulled on the wheel triggering the tank door to open up some water landing on Mysterio causing the suit to short circuit)

Mysterio: What's going on?

Spiderman: Well buddy turns out there is more than magic up your sleeves turns out your suit contain molecule manipulating abilities that made it seem like only magic but it ruins on electronic technology all I needed was some water to overload it.

(There suddenly the suit finally went off as Mysterio faints from the overrunning electricity)

Spiderman: Now maybe you should retire from show business.

(Later back at the tower we can see peter Parker returning home with something in the bag as Starfire, Beast Boy and Curt Connors notices him coming in)

Starfire: Good afternoon man of spider where you were?

Peter Parker: I found a laundry mat that doesn't care what you do there I was able to get my suits dry clean.

(There he shows the newly improved suit)

Peter Parker: Makes up over what happened and best of all if you wash it by accident Starfire I can just take them there to regrow them.

Starfire: Splendid, man of spider you are definitely a Milnip Wusserloop.

Spiderman: I don't know what that means but I can go with that.

(Then he sees Curt Connors holding Silkie in what looked like a spider outfit amazing Peter Parker)

Curt Connors: Thought it would be nice to recycle.

(There Peter, Starfire and Beast Boy laughed Connors as the episode ends for now)

To be continued…


	19. Hidden History part 1

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Hidden History Part 1

(Our story begins at the titans tower there we can see Peter Parker reading something when suddenly his Spidey sense goes off as he ducks what looks like a boomerang there he can see Robin surprisingly attacking him but Peter dodges his every move then suddenly his Spidey sense warns him of a green snake nearby which Peter quickly grabbed his web shooters catching the snake off guard then shot another webbing at Raven nearby before she could say anything as well as at Starfire holding her within the webbing but then as the dusk settled the room faded turning out to be a training session as Cyborg is seen above monitoring the fight)

Cyborg: Alright Spidey you just earned an additional 300 hundred points!

Robin: And that's without your costume.

Peter Parker: Well as Spiderman my Spidey sense always warns me of incoming danger when needed.

(He helped three of the titans get out of their webbing then moments later Peter was seen as Spiderman walking through the room as the titans did their typical activities)

Spiderman: Now that out little sparring is over I might hang out with Gwen, are any of you guys interested in coming?

(There they looked at him to see if they could answer the question)

Beast Boy: Uh sorry I and Cyborg got a new game we like to try out.

Starfire: Raven and I might meditate.

Spiderman; Okay well if you guys need me give it a ring.

(Spiderman swings off to meet Gwen as they watch him leave Curt Connors comes out with some balloons)

Curt Connors: Did I miss something?

(Soon Spiderman swing over what looked like a home for the terminally ill suffering from leukemia there Gwen was waiting for him)

Gwen Stacy: Good day mate I was hoping you would come over.

Spiderman: Well why wouldn't I, giving those in need some hope is what a super hero does.

(There the two entered the building there we see within a room there was a little girl nicknamed Taina holding a picture of Spiderman)

Taina: There Spiderman this is your best picture yet.

(There she places the picture of Spiderman crawling up a wall onto her own wall)

Voice: thanks Maria Taina Allemande.

(The voice surprised Taina as she looked around to see where it came from)

Taina: Whose there?

(There she saw Spiderman upside down using his spider thread to slide down to see her)

Spiderman: Just your friendly neighborhood hero of course.

Taina: wow is this a dream?

Spiderman: No, I'm really hero just as your parents send me this fan letter.

(There he gives her the letter her parents send him)

Taina: Wow it really is you.

(She hugs Spiderman a bit)

Spiderman: Yep though we probably shouldn't get emotional Maria.

Taina: Please don't call me Maria only my mother calls me Maria my friends call me Taina.

Spiderman: I see so what you like to tell me?

Taina: Only that you're one of my most favorite heroes and that I have always wanted to meet you.

(There she pulled out from under her bed a collection of newspaper articles featuring Spiderman's heroics including one saying that he is the greatest hero of Jump City)

Spiderman: Okay now that was interesting.

(There Taina saw a picture on the ground featuring Spiderman doing a performance back in his dimension)

Taina: What's this?

Spiderman: Oh that, well this one brings back lots of memories like back then I thought I could use my powers to make money.

Taina: Well do you get your powers? My friend Timmy told me that you're from an alien planet and that your parents sent you here on a spaceship just like another hero I know of.

Spiderman: Well Timmy probably got me confused with that hero you see I was more of an accident.

Taina: An accident?

Spiderman: Yes it all started when I was starting high school.

(There we flash back to Peter's old dimension before he became Spiderman there he used to be a typical teenager though he was kind of teased a lot)

Teen #1: Hey guys we need an extra person for the dance how about that Peter Parker kid?

Teen #2: Are you kidding that bookworm wouldn't know a cha, cha from a waltz.

Teen #3: Besides he's a bit of a wallflower.

(There Peter just stood there ignoring them)

Spiderman (voice): So far the only friends I had were two close pals of mine Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn now they understood me and had been by my side then the sixth grade.

(There we can see Peter walking with Mary Jane which was a young red headed beauty with pink eyes and Harry was a Caucasian teenage male and has auburn hair as well as blue eyes)

Spiderman (voice): then one day during a field trip we went to a special exhibit featuring genetically altered spiders.

Taina (voice): Genetically altered you mean they were man made?

Spiderman (voice): Something like that anyway what none of us realize that one of the spiders got out.

(There we can see the three friends on a field trip at the Oscorp tower looking at genetically altered spiders which resemble golden orb weaver spiders though their color pigment matched Spiderman's there as they walked around above them was one of the genetically created spiders which escaped whom soon spin itself down til it landed on Peter Parker's neck)

Spiderman (voice): What I didn't know was that the spider was on me, now if I did I shouldn't had made the sudden movements scaring it.

Taina (voice): What happens to the scared spider after you made sudden movements?

Spiderman (voice): Typically when a spider gets scared they bite.

(Suddenly the spider bit Parker in self-defense before making it escape)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Oh dear it's one of the Oscorp spiders I sure hope its venom isn't dangerous to people.

Taina (voice): Yikes did you go to the hospital?

Spiderman (voice): No but I probably should have.

(there we can see Peter walking out of the room leaving Harry and Mary Jane worried a bit, moments later Peter passed out on a park bench when suddenly he felt a strange sensation and jumped up upon as a dog was chasing a cat thought to his amazement he was able to jump so high and to even greater shock he could attach to walls)

Spiderman (voice): Suddenly for some reason that genetically altered spider bit me it must have pass on its powers to me for I have gain a new equilibrium from the proportional agility and senses of a spider.

(There he jumped and spin around a flag pull before grabbing a stain steel pipe only to crush it in his hand as if it was paper)

Spiderman (voice): Strength too and also the spider's craving for dark corners.

(There we can see Peter standing near a dark corner of a chimney watching over Manhattan as we go back to Spiderman and Taina talking)

Taina: Too cool, is that spider still around?

Spiderman: Who knows generally Oscorp spiders do live as long as twenty five years though I haven't seen it since which a good thing for that spider had also caused me a lot of grief.

(Meanwhile back at the tower the Teen Titans were doing their intended activities when suddenly something went off surprising the heroes as the alarm went off and decided to investigate)

Robin: We got trouble, titans go!

(Soon the titans went to where the trouble was only to see that nobody was there)

Beast Boy: Are sure it wasn't a false alarm because there doesn't seem to be a lot of trouble here.

Voice: No but you guys are!

(Suddenly they turned around to see Neo Dock Ock coming around)

Robin: Control Freak.

Neo Dock Ock: I go by a new name for I'm the New Doctor Octopus or Neo Dock Ock for short.

Robin: Well some things don't change.

Neo Dock Ock: Oh really well I would like to show you my associates.

(Soon Scorpion, Blackfire, Rhino, Electro and Mysterio appeared surprising the titans)

Neo Dock Ock: We call ourselves the sinister six and you're going to regret getting that as your lucky number.

(There the titans stood in a standoff between themselves and the sinister six as we go back to Spiderman talking to Taina)

Taina: So when that spider bit you did it give you the powers to shoot webs too?

Spiderman: Well yes and no, you see in my mouth a make an organic substance called web fluid.

Taina: Eww.

Spiderman: Maybe a little but the mouth is so far is the only part of the body with muscles to help me produce this natural silk.

(He demonstrates lifting a bit of his mask and spitting out a thing of spider thread)

Taina: Wow that's amazing but how do you shoot your webs from your arms anyway?

Spiderman: With a little help from these.

(There he lifted his gloves showing his web shooters)

Spiderman: I use a device called a web shooter which I placed canisters of my web fluid within, here I power it by using just two fingers so I wouldn't accidentally shoot out webbing when I make a fist or shaking a hand.

(He demonstrates shooting out webbing after webbing and connecting them to form a proportionally large spider web amazing Taina)

Taina: Whoa.

Spiderman: Yep and since it's basically large spider silk is just as strong and flexible, it's stronger than titanium and a bit more flexible than nylon.

(He places Taina to show her how strong it really is for she hardly push down on it as she sits)

Taina: Wow do you think they'll let me keep it?

Spiderman: Sorry but since its spider silk it's bio-degradable.

Taina: So that's why I don't see much of it around, so basically after you got your powers did you decided to fight crime as well?

Spiderman: Not quite at first I thought I could use it to make lots of money.

(There we go back to a flash back where Peter Parker entered a wrestling match where he was one of the participants wearing a mask so nobody would recognize him)

Wrestler: Alright buddy I'll take it easy on yeah.

(however Peter's powers prove to be a life saver for he not just dodge the wrestler's every move but also easily picked him up and carried the wrestler off the ground scaring him a bit until the fight is over)

Spiderman (voice): There after winning the fight I earned at least a hundred dollars but then decided to call it quits until I met an agent who made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

(There we see Peter earning his one hundred dollars but then decided to leave when an agent came over with a generous offer)

Spiderman (voice): There I decided to perfect my costume and create a little something to make me more entertaining by creating my web shooters.

(Soon we can see Peter sowing up his costume he wears now which is similar to the Spectacular Spider man outfit from the TV series and then experimenting on his web shooters by rubbing his mouth with a Q- tip collecting some of the fluid before placing them in canisters before shooting one to demonstrate)

Spiderman (voice): There I rally the crowd by showing off my powers and abilities while still retaining a low profile when it came to my face.

(We can see him doing his stunt around many school children amazing the crowd before collecting his earned share of a thousand dollars, then suddenly when he was leaving a burglar was running off with a bag of loot with a security officer in toe)

Security officer: Somebody stop that guy!

Spiderman: Sorry buddy but I'm not a cop.

(There Spiderman walked off before returning to being Peter Parker but when he got home he saw his Aunt May who was a blond haired woman in her forties crying)

Peter Parker: Aunt May what happened?

(There a cop came in to explain)

Cop: A burglar broke in your uncle tried to stop him but got a fatal shot to the heart.

(this put Peter in a lot of shock and horror to learned that his Uncle Ben was killed, he was so enrage that he dressed up as Spiderman to go after the guy, there he got the guy cornered and helpless there shot some webbing to remove the mask only to learn in shock of the man's identity)

Spiderman: You're…. you're the guy from the auditorium.

(Soon Spiderman was first so enrage but then remembered what his uncle said)

Uncle Ben (voice): Remember Peter with great power, there must come great responsibility.

Spiderman (voice): There instead I decided to just walk away and leave him trapped in webbing, because of what I didn't do earlier my Uncle Ben would still be around so for that on I made it my goal to make it up and be better by becoming a hero, by becoming Spiderman,

(There the flash back ends)

Taina: Oh I'm sorry.

Spiderman: It's alright I had learned my lesson and so far ever since I got here I have improved on my promise.

(There she hugged him before they told each other good bye before he caught up with Gwen who had heard everything)

Gwen Stacy: Oh dear, Peter what you told that girl exactly explained how you became well you.

Spiderman: I know but if there's anything I could Taina I would.

(There Gwen thinks a bit but then realize something)

Gwen Stacy: peter I think I know a way you can help her.

(This confused Spiderman a bit but then saw what looked like people are in need of an idea to treat Leukemia this gave Spiderman an idea, there he donated some of his webbing before refilling the canisters and swinging off back to the Tower but when he got there he wondered where they went off before hearing some laughter to spot the Green Goblin in shock that he is here)

Green Goblin: Spiderman you had been a vain of my existence for too long, you pestered me as Spiderman, you hurt Harry Osborn as Peter Parker but now I'm going to finish this once and for all.

(There Spiderman was in a faceoff with his nemesis as the story goes on a hold for now)

To be continued…


	20. Hidden History part 2

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Hidden History Part 2

(Our story takes place moments where we left off with Spiderman in a standoff with his nemesis the Green Goblin)

Green Goblin: Spiderman the time has come to make you pay once and for all!

Spiderman: Oh and who's goanna make me?

(There the goblin just smirked before attempting to strike at Spiderman but luckily the hero did a few moves similar to the 2002 movie version before Spiderman tried to shoot some Spider web before the Green Goblin decided to push a button triggering the hovercraft to come in allowing for the goblin to jump on it)

Green Goblin: Had you ever wonder how I was able to find you almost anywhere you are?

Spiderman: okay you made a remark on there.

Green Goblin: Well I just did what any good fisherman does, find a perfect lure.

(There he showed Spiderman the picture of Gwen shocking Spiderman)

Green Goblin: Earlier when we had our first fight in this universe I placed a special microchip onto your little girlfriend allowing me to know where you are whenever you had ever left this place but now my patience was wearing thin.

Spiderman (a bit mad): You used Gwen as bait to get to me, clever but still evil.

Green Goblin: No matter for now I'll end you permanently!

(There as the goblin began to attack we go back to the Teen Titans facing the sinister six and so far it's an even match with Robin facing Scorpion, Starfire with Blackfire, Cyborg with Electro, Raven with Mysterio and Beast Boy facing the Rhino while Neo Dock Ock watches and wait for the outcome)

Neo Dock Ock: Come on hurry up already the Goblin might be able to handle Spiderman but I wish to not be late as Spiderman gets squash like a bug!

(But then suddenly out of nowhere Neo Dock Ock spots something big and reptilian as it turns out to be non-other than the Lizard who goes through Neo Dock Ock effortlessly surprising the Teen Titans and the rest of the sinister six)

Starfire: Connors?

Lizard: I'm….sorry… I...had…no…other…choice!

(There the lizard tosses over the antidote to Robin before he strike at scorpion throwing him at Blackfire)

Blackfire: This is why I'm usually a loner.

(Soon Scorpion hits Blackfire causing them to be knocked out but then the Rhino charges at the Lizard but the Lizard proved too strong even for the Rhino then Electro and Mysterio notices from behind)

Electro: What vast power, such an unpredictable brute.

Mysterio: Nothing a little hypnosis can't handle.

(There Mysterio tried to hypnotized the Lizard but the instinctual monster proved to be immune and suddenly attacked the two defeating the sinister six effortlessly but then before he could go all feral again Robin quickly hit the lizard with the antidote turning him back to Curt Connors)

Beast Boy: dude now that was close.

Robin: Still we need to get back to the tower to help Spiderman.

(Back to the tower the Goblin and Spiderman were still fighting but then the goblin grabs at Spiderman holding him)

Green Goblin: You stopped me from forming Osopolis once but you won't stop me again.

(There he tries to crush Spiderman's web shooters)

Green Goblin: I'm getting more powerful by the minute and in time your life will end!

(Soon Spiderman kicked him pushing him to a wall before pulling out a remote)

Green Goblin: Your lovely Gwen is of little use to me now you found out but now I'll let you know how it feels to lose everything once again just like Norman Osborn did.

(but before he pushes the button the goblin realize a strange feeling on the back of his head there he picked out what looked like a microchip realizing that earlier Spiderman and Gwen discover the chip and decided to get back at the Goblin before the Goblin decided to destroy it)

Green Goblin: Good try though but did you honestly think I would have felt for that trick?

Spiderman: No but I did expect something else.

(There he shot some webbing at a generator electrocuting the Goblin a bit before he passes out, there Spiderman kneeled down feeling exhausted as the Titans came in to see what happened)

Starfire: Man of Spider!

(soon she and Beast Boy went over to comfort him but then saw the goblin rising but looked daze and confused there Spiderman and his friends realize that Norman Osborn was back to normal as he removed the mask)

Norman Osborn: What happened?

(There he saw he was in the tower)

Norman Osborn: Where am i?

Robin: You don't remember?

Cyborg: Why what ever happened must have cause the goblin to go dormant.

(There Spiderman helped Norman up)

Spiderman: it is okay, the Green Goblin's gone for now.

Norman Osborn: No matter just take me to the nearest institution, I could use the help.

(Moments later Spiderman went back to the leukemia hospital where he went back with Gwen to meet Taina to see how she is doing)

Taina: Spiderman, you're back.

Spiderman: Only to see one of my closest friends.

(there Spiderman saw on the wall was an X-Ray showing her leukemia surgery was a success here Taina showed him her stitching revealing that it's made from Spider silk Spiderman donated)

Taina: See I'm sort of part spider now for a while anyway.

Spiderman: Well I'm glad to hear you're making a full recovery, you know what I might have another surprise for you.

(Taina was a bit confused but then as she walked in with him she was in for a surprise for Gwen, teen titans and even doctor Connors were there giving her a get well soon party)

Everyone: Surprise!

Taina: Wow a get well soon party for me and my friends at the hospital?

Spiderman: Listen you kids showed us that we mustn't give up on hope no matter what and I thought it would be nice to give something in return.

Taina: Thanks you so much I'll remember this forever.

Spiderman (thoughts): I sure hope so but the question is how long is forever?

(There he looked up to stars as the screen goes up showing an image of the Green Goblin laughing ending the story for now)

To be continued…


	21. The white suit

Spiderman Rise of the Titans the white suit

(Our story begins in a secret lair of the Teen Titans enemy Slade, in a jar looks like a white and black goo moving as Slade walked in)

Slade: Magnificent, even Plasmas wasn't so unpredictable but now I have perfected the organism so soon the titans and Spiderman will soon know better than to stand in my way.

(Then suddenly an alarm went off as Slade discovered that the organism is starting to break out when suddenly it jumped over Slade and escaped though Slade's mood remained unchanged)

Slade: I did say it was unpredictable.

(meanwhile a moped was being driven with a couple on it there it stopped as it revealed to be Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy who saw what looked like a giant web)

Peter Parker: Surprise.

Gwen Stacy: Why Peter, you shouldn't have.

(There the couple lay on the web to watch the stars)

Gwen Stacy: Peter love I had a wonderful time but a front roll seat for the Halley's Comet.

Peter Parker: Come on I worked really hard to find out where it was going to pass the Earth I just thought on making this date a special night.

Gwen Stacy: Well Peter you did good.

(there the two hold hands til they saw the comet but what they didn't know is that something was moving around near the moped, it looked at them then latches itself onto the moped as the couple watch meanwhile at the Tower Cyborg was walking out to get a snack)

Cyborg: Oh I knew I shouldn't have lent Spiderman the last slice of pizza before I went to bed.

(There he grabbed out a humongous sandwich and began to eat when suddenly he notice something near the window)

Cyborg: Okay Beast Boy I don't want to play any games.

(There as he walked over to the window he saw in shocked that the figure suddenly disappeared when suddenly somebody walked behind him)

Peter Parker (voice): You okay Cyborg?

(There Cyborg jumped til he saw Peter Parker was behind him and felt embarrassed)

Cyborg: Well uh, you're home early.

Peter Parker: The date was two hours ago.

Cyborg: You wouldn't tell anyone right?

Peter Parker: Relax, your secret's safe with me so any who good night.

(there as the two went back to bed the thing from the window sneaked in revealing to be the white goo who followed Peter Parker to his room, as Peter fell asleep the thing crawled up his bed and began to merge onto Peter's skin covering it then moments later as Peter woke up he discovered he was not in the tower)

Peter Parker (thoughts): What where am i?

(There he looked in a reflection that he was wearing a costume resembling the black future foundation costume)

Spiderman (thoughts): What where did I get this white suit and why am I out of the tower?

(There he slid down from the thread but then as his Spidey sense went off he jumped as a car pass by to discover that his arm webbing are allowing him to glide)

Spiderman: Whoa that's new.

(There as he shot a thread to swing it was a mixture of black and white in color but that wasn't what shocked him)

Spiderman: Wait I'm making webbing in my arms?

(There as he swing his mood turned from confusion to excitement as he felt really great as he swing through the city before landing on a pole pulling his mask off)

Spiderman: I feel great!

(Moments later Spiderman went back into the tower surprising the titans)

Robin: Spiderman?

Cyborg: Whoa I like the costume change but where did ya get it?

Spiderman: I don't know I just woke up to see it on me.

(There Beast Boy was amazed by the new look)

Beast Boy: Dude whoever gave you the suit must be a big admirer.

(Then suddenly Curt Connors walked in to see in amazement of Spiderman's new costume)

Curt Connors: Peter you didn't tell me you gotten a new look.

Spiderman: I know right.

(Then Spiderman tripped and then suddenly the suit tore a bit)

Spiderman: My costume, oh what am I going to…

(Then suddenly the costume instantly repaired itself surprising everybody)

Curt Connors: Oh my, Peter how on Earth did you…

Spiderman: I don't know.

Curt Connors: I wonder.

(There Connors got out some tweezers and tried to prick a bit though the suit avoided it many times til Spiderman hold a bit of it till Connors got a sample and decided to investigate a bit)

Robin: Well doctor Connors what is it.

Curt Connors: Why I haven't seen something like this since… the venom incident.

(Soon the titans were shocked a bit but Spiderman began to suspect something)

Spiderman: You mean this suit is some sort of Symbiote?

Curt Connors: Generally speaking yes but as I looked at it I realize something; this symbiote could be considering a subspecies.

Cyborg: Subspecies?

Curt Connors: Yes this symbiote seems different from the others due to the fact it doesn't take over the host it merges on instead it feeds off the positive emotions of the wearer rather than the negative ones and thus prefers to sustain the wearer and keep it alive.

Beast Boy: Your point is.

Curt Connors: The point being is that this symbiote subspecies is more benevolent than the others but there is one danger though.

Spiderman: What danger is there something you need to tell us?

Curt Connors: You should never take this into combat Peter.

(there he shows them the symbiote piece when it is confronted by a virus similar to the one that infected Cyborg long time ago there the virus tried to attack but the symbiote piece acted aggressively and soon latches on trying to destroy the virus until it was completely killed surprising Spiderman)

Curt Connors: Apparently it becomes aggressive whenever confronted by a malevolent individual its primary instinct is to destroy it whenever it cans so please do not take it to combat.

(There Spiderman was concern now for after remembering a time when he wore a symbiote suit that would result in Venom as he feared that one day he'll lose control over the suit again as the story ends for now)

To be continued…


	22. Gone but not forgotten

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Gone but not forgotten

(Our story begins as Spiderman swings through Jump City this time in his regular costume)

Spiderman (thoughts): Alright I'm following the good doctor's advice of avoiding using the white suit in battle like he asked for but right now I should handle my job just like a normal day.

(Suddenly he notices somebody fighting the Rhino though the person seems to be losing)

Spiderman: Typical it took a lot more than a few fighting rocks to tackle the Rhino, better go down there and help.

(Soon Spiderman swings down to help as the figure still tries to handle the Rhino)

Rhino: Oh please you think you can take me?

Spiderman (voice): I would like to take you to a zoo.

(There Spiderman spin around Rhino covering him in webbing causing Rhino to fall)

Person: So you're Spiderman?

Spiderman: The one and only….

(Suddenly his Spidey sense went off)

Spiderman: Hold that thought.

(There he dodges Rhino's charge indicating that he got free from the webbing)

Spiderman: Rhino I thought you wanted to get out of the villain business.

Rhino: I do but sometimes I can't control my power and crime seems to be the only thing to calm my anger!

(Suddenly as Rhino charges he began to slip from the fluid coming out due to the damage done from the fight)

Spiderman: Remember Michael you need friction to run.

(With the opportunity the person lifted up a stone and threw it at the struggling Rhino knocking him lout as the Rhino formula wares off turning him back to normal)

Spiderman: It's okay Michael there's a good hospital that would like to have you back.

Person: So what they say about you is true, you can do whatever a spider can.

Spiderman: Yeah I do get that a lot but the question that should be asked is who you are?

(There the figure lifted up the mask revealing to be a girl with blond hair and blue eyes)

Terra: You can call me Terra.

(Back at the tower Spiderman swings back to tell the titans what happened though as you can see they were watching the news)

Starfire: Man of Spider, you're alright.

Spiderman: Why wouldn't I be?

Cyborg: But you and the Rhino…

Spiderman: I had a little help.

Robin: Help, who was even there to help you?

Spiderman: Well there is this girl called Terra and I was….

Teen Titans: Terra?!

(There Spiderman was a bit confused but sees that they wish not to talk about it, later the evening Spiderman was still thinking about earlier when suddenly he heard skipping in the water and saw Terra was the one doing it and decided to see if she wanted to talk)

Terra (thoughts): How did I get here? I wish I knew and still I'm not certain if the Titans will ever accept me again.

Voice: Rough day huh?

(There Terra was surprise to see Spiderman hanging there upside down)

Terra: You have no idea.

Spiderman: Well uh Terra is it, look I don't need a spider sense to know what's wrong with you so it's alright if you don't want to talk.

Terra: The truth is I felt like ever since I was born I couldn't control my powers that I felt like I betrayed my friends just so I could master them.

Spiderman: Listen what ever happened was a long time ago besides you weren't the only one with trouble with your powers.

Terra: oh yeah tell me of one person with the same problem?

(There Terra suddenly realize he was referring to himself)

Terra: Wait you…

Spiderman: Ever since I got bitten that mutated spider I felt like I feared losing control to something like stresses in my early life but I had always remember on moral lesson I keep on learning ever since I wore the mask and that is With great power comes great responsibility.

(There Terra was moved by the phrase as Spiderman stood)

Spiderman: If you need me, I'll be at Titans tower.

(There Spiderman swings back to the tower as Terra began to think about what Spiderman said but unbeknownst to them somebody else was watching, a figure with the same equipment like the Green Goblin only that his mask is yellow, has red eyes and wore a orange hooded cape for this new goblin was the Hobgoblin)

Hobgoblin: Run, run as fast as you can former student for soon I'll bring you back where you truly belong.

(The Hobgoblin flies off to who knows where, meanwhile back at the tower Curt Connors was busy experimenting on something as Raven enter the scene)

Raven: What is that?

Curt Connors: I think I just created a temporary solution to my condition.

(There Curt Connors got out what looked like a plasma gun to show her when suddenly he felt a slight change before he could pull the trigger as he began turning back into the Lizard surprising Raven but then out of nowhere Robin jumped out with his staff whacking the Lizard)

Robin: Doctor Connors, don't make me have to hurt you.

(Suddenly the Lizard grabbed Robin by the neck)

Lizard: You stopped me once; you'll never stop me again.

(There to the titans shock the Lizard suddenly starting to develop an almost human like level on consciousness but with the aggressive personality of a reptile as he began to tear Robin's shirt)

Lizard: I'm getting stronger by the minute!

(Suddenly the rest of the titans showed in shock that the lizard has Robin by the neck but then suddenly some webbing distract the Lizard as Spiderman showed up)

Spiderman: Hey docs I heard bird bones splinter if I were you get something with more meat on it.

(There the Lizard let go of Robin and try to tackle Spiderman but suddenly a boulder hit him showing that Terra had followed him)

Beast Boy: Terra?

Terra: I may not recall how it happened but I'm back.

(There the reunion was cut short as the Lizard effortlessly lifted the boulder out and notices some chemicals and started mixing them before throwing it revealing to be a homemade bomb catching everybody by surprise)

Lizard: All these souls lost and alone but I can still save them I could cure them, so whatever you do don't try to stop me from doing this Spiderman.

(There Spiderman was shocked that the lizard was finally speaking proper human langue rather than the lizard one but then notices the odd looking gun remembering what Connors was doing then decided to grab it with a Spider thread coming up with an idea as the titans and Terra struggle with the Lizard he had just enough time to jump onto the Lizard's back)

Spiderman: Alright good doctor time to take your medicine!

(There Spiderman shot the blaster which in seconds turned the Lizard back into Curt Connors before he fainted back to normal)

Spiderman: Now that wasn't easy, but usually it never is.

(Several hours later Terra is seen outside with the titans)

Robin: Terra for all this time why didn't you…,

Terra: I don't know my memory was a little faulty after the last time I saw you guys but I still know of what I did.

Spiderman: okay what did you do?

Raven: She betrayed us to an old enemy.

Starfire: But isn't that all in the past?

Terra: I may have partial amnesia but I still regretted what I've done but you know what I'm not going to let that mess with my life anymore.

Beast Boy: So we're cool?

Terra: yeah but still I would like some time to think we all do after all like a new friend said with Great power comes great responsibility.

(There Terra left feeling redeemed from her past action still Spiderman had a feeling that their paths will cross again as the story ends for now)

To be continued…


	23. Metmorphsis part 1

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Metamorphosis

(Our story begins as Spiderman walked in but this time he's wearing the new white symbiote suit do discover that the titans weren't home)

Spiderman (thoughts): Hmm that's interesting am I the only one other than Connors and Silkie in the tower today?

(There Spiderman notices a note and begins reading it)

Beast Boy (thoughts): Spiderman we went to Gotham to visit an old friend, be backing soon Beast Boy.

Spiderman: Explains where they are but right now times to spend some quality time away from the titans.

(Suddenly the alarm goes off as the screen opens up revealing some creature ram paging the city)

Spiderman: So much for quality time.

(There as the creature went on a rampage it turned out to be none other than Metamorpho who was groaning in pain when suddenly he threw a car, the public were worried of getting hit when suddenly when they looked back up they saw a giant web had stopped it)

Lady: It's a web.

(Soon they saw Spiderman swinging into action)

Lady: Go Spidey go!

(There Spiderman landed into a battle stance as Metamorpho faces him)

Spiderman: Whoa you are a whole lot of ugly.

(There Metamorpho felt offended but then Spiderman covered him in webbing and now the creature struggles to get it out to the point he tried melting it to no good)

Spiderman: Sorry man but my Spider silk is virtually heat proof.

(There Metamorpho finally got a hold of something and whack him into a bell tower where it began ringing but surprisingly unlike the venom symbiote this symbiote seems resistant to sonic frequencies)

Spiderman: Whoa I felt like a dozen rings had ringed through my head.

(There he got up only to see that Metamorpho is trying to run away)

Spiderman: Oh no you don't you big ugly jug a log.

(There he jumps off using his new gliding ability before shooting a thread or two following him wherever he goes to the point they both end up at a dead end)

Spiderman: okay buddy whoever you are; give me a good reason not to web you silly.

Metamorpho: help…me…tell her... I love her.

(There Spiderman was shocked that Metamorpho acted more like a victim than a villain before he turned into liquid and went down a sewer drainage)

Spiderman: Love her?

(Moments later Spiderman swing back to the tower wondering about what Metamorpho said before his communicator ring)

Spiderman: Hello.

Gwen Stacy (voice): G'day love it's me.

Spiderman: Oh hey Gwen what's shaking?

Gwen Stacy: Well Peter me and my family are going to a reunion and I thought I tell you farewell before we go.

Spiderman: okay, well I hope you have a good time.

(There he turned off the phone knowing that he's going to be by himself for a while, meanwhile at a mysterious location Metamorpho went to see a mysterious figure)

Voice: You did well Metamorpho, you had given the wall crawler something to worry about.

Metamorpho: But I still feel awful about what I did, I only wish to see Sapphire again.

(There the figure turned around revealing he to be the Hobgoblin)

Hobgoblin: Not to worry your time will come just wait.

(Back to Spiderman he is walking down the street as Peter Parker there he went back the comic book store he fought H.I.V.E Five where he sees man in his sixties named Simon Stagg doing a corporate business with the store's owner)

Simon Stagg; I can assure you sir this spilt business shall motivate everybody from fans of comics to fine jewelry if you are interested.

Store Owner: I'm sorry but I had made my decision.

Simon Stagg: I understand.

Sapphire: Daddy?

(There a blond haired woman in her twenties was waiting in a limo for her father)

Simon Stagg: I'm coming sweetie.

(There Simon walked down to the limo but then out of nowhere Metamorpho started to cause a ruckus prompting Peter to get into costume but however suddenly when he put the white symbiote on he suddenly started to act strangely as he saw Simon Stagg)

Spiderman (thoughts): What's happening?

(Soon Spiderman grabbed Simon Stagg by the thread and started to grip him tightly)

Simon Stagg: Who are what do you want?

(There the white symbiote spoke out)

White Symbiote: The one who's going to show the world who you really are!

(there suddenly his right fingers started to turn into claws and he began to show his teeth when suddenly Metamorpho notices this and realize that for some reason the figure knows of Simon Stagg's true nature but knew he still had to stop him before it's gets out of hand and punched him snapping Spiderman out of it regaining control)

Spiderman (thoughts): Whoa I almost cross the line but why did i…

(Then his thoughts flash back to what Doctor Connors said about the white symbiote)

Curt Connors (flashback): Apparently it becomes aggressive whenever confronted by a malevolent individual its primary instinct is to destroy it whenever it cans so please do not take it to combat.

(There the flashback ends back to Spiderman realizing that Simon Stagg is in fact malevolent)

Spiderman (thoughts): Simon Stagg is an evil person but that means the monster I had fought wasn't evil no longer didn't I feel the effects til now.

(there he realize that he has to take the suit off before anyone else got seriously hurt and fortunately the white symbiote allows him to take it off so he took it off and got back into his regular costume but as he was about to get back into the fight Metamorpho suddenly disappeared with little or no damage so he decided to call it a day)

Spiderman (thoughts): Who knew this symbiote was unpredictable I better follow the good doctors' advice til I could figure out how to control this little guy's temper but either way I'm just glad it's over for now.

(There as he swung away the Hobgoblin watches in disbelief on the true power of the white symbiote)

Hobgoblin: hmm I guess I better wait until next time but on the other hand..

(There he watches Simon Stagg drive back to Gotham)

Hobgoblin: Looks to me I might find a new business opportunity knocking.

(There the Hobgoblin flies off with a new plan as the episode ends for the moment)

To be continued…


	24. Metamorphsis part 2

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Metamorphosis pt. II

(Our story begins moments after Spiderman's fight with Metamorpho when his symbiote suit lost control but now Spiderman is secretly riding on top of a bus reading an article)

Spiderman (thoughts): Metamorpho, attacked Jump City, man that was an interesting experience though I still admit the symbiote suit losing control was a bit awkward and terrifying but at least it leaves me an idea on the suspect I must investigate and that is gold old Simon Stagg and who knows maybe the titans will have a welcome wagon when I get there.

(Suddenly his Spidey sense goes off as a pumpkin grenade exploded near the bus)

Spiderman: What the Green Goblin back?

(There the Hobgoblin shows himself for the first time)

Hobgoblin: Not quite, allow me to introduce myself for you can call me the Hobgoblin.

Spiderman: Hobgoblin snob goblin, you're just a pale stereotype of the original goblin.

(There Spiderman dodges the grenades and shot some webbing though it did miss the Hobgoblin a bit)

Hobgoblin: You will have to do better than that.

(The suddenly Spiderman shot webbing into his mouth)

Spiderman: Just needed a steady target.

(There the Hobgoblin removed the webbing but then decided to stop for now)

Hobgoblin: Our dance is far from over Spiderman, another day another time.

(Soon the Hobgoblin made his escape)

Spiderman (thoughts): Wow now there are two goblins, better be more serious this time at least Norman Osborn's getting a checkup but I better get to Gotham and warn my friends before it's gets out of hand and find out more about this Simon Stagg as well.

(There he continues swinging when suddenly something his him revealing himself to be Metamorpho who decided to drag him somewhere secluded, as Spiderman woke up he saw he was somewhere secluded)

Spiderman: Okay that's going to leave a mark.

Hobgoblin (voice): Comfortable, I hope so for it might be your last.

(There the hobgoblin came out of hiding0

Spiderman: You again?

Hobgoblin: Never flatter yourself for you might go more quickly.

Spiderman: yeah uh no.

(there using his wit Spiderman did something that amazes the Hobgoblin as he jumped high and spit out a spider thread releasing him before getting his web shooters)

Spiderman: Alright Hobgoblin, tell me why you kidnapped me before I go all spider frenzy on you?!

(Then suddenly his senses go off as some gas filled the room but Spiderman was quick enough to escape as Metamorpho returned into his form)

Metamorpho: No!

Hobgoblin: At ease we'll worry about him later.

(However Metamorpho decided to go after him anyway which the chase goes off straight to Gotham where the two come face to face again)

Spiderman: Alright listen we either continue this strain of stupidity or we can all go home and say nothing.

(There Metamorpho acted aggressively but then realize that Spiderman might have a point so instead he decided to ask Spiderman for something)

Metamorpho: Please, Help me I'm sorry about earlier but I only help the Hobgoblin so that I could find a cure.

Spiderman: Cure for what?

(Then Spiderman realizes that Metamorpho was talking about his condition)

Metamorpho: Some gases change me, all Simon Stagg's fault but I don't know how to prove it.

Spiderman: Wait Simon Stagg did this to you?

(There Metamorpho began to think that the two are on the same page)

Spiderman: Listen if you can help me bring Simon Stagg down I think I can let this slide.

Metamorpho: I'm listening.

(meanwhile in Gotham Simon Stagg was sneaking around in his office nervous about something when suddenly he heard an alarm go off)

Simon Stagg; No too soon!

(There he looked at a camera and see that his security guards are having difficuly with Metamorpho)

Simon Stagg: You guys are so fired!

Voice: Hey doesn't blame the player blame the game.

(There Simon saw Spiderman behind him upside down like)

Simon Stagg: You!

Spiderman: Yeah now either you tell me what you did to this guy or you are going to the slammer in pieces.

Simon Stagg: Listen years ago I conducted on an experiment to create humans with genetic abilities to control and be resistant to anything elemental and I thought Max Mason would make a fine test subject but then things went wrong but it doesn't matter anymore for there is no way he'll have Sapphire.

Spiderman: Sapphire… wait you mean.

Simon Stagg: My daughter was bred for better there was no way I'm having a simple man marry her.

Spiderman: Oh who were you kidding you were only after your own personal gain not hers.

Simon Stagg: Potatoes, potato you're not goanna tell anybody about this or you are not goanna to leave this alive.

(There Simon realize Spiderman was up to something)

Spiderman: too late.

(there he shows his Spidey communicator was linked to the phone this whole time as Metamorpho appeared on the scene)

Simon Stagg: You tricked me.

Spiderman: I heard the best way to catch a corrupt official is go at their level.

(There Simon Stagg was disappointed, moments later Simon Stagg is sent to jail but then we can see Spiderman watching from above with Metamorpho)

Spiderman: glad that's over.

Metamorpho: I had to admit, thanks you for what you did but question is will Sapphire ever care for who I am now.

Spiderman: Yeah I think you just might be in luck.

(There he pointed to Sapphire who looked up happy to see Metamorpho)

Spiderman: Listen, never judge a book by its cover like I did it's what's written that's matter.

Metamorpho: I know but what about you?

(Suddenly Spiderman's communicator went off as Spiderman answers it)

Robin (voice): Spiderman where are you, we just got back and we're wondering where you were.

Spiderman: Got to go.

(There Spiderman swings off leaving Metamorpho as our hero swings towards the sunset as the story ends for now)

To be continued…


	25. Scarlett Spider

Spiderman Rise of the titans Scarlet Spider

(Our story begins when our favorite web swinger Spiderman is seen swinging through the streets of Jump City when suddenly a beam of electricity almost hit Spiderman)

Spiderman: Electro seriously, you have to do better than that?

Electro: Oh threat not Spiderman sooner or later your luck will run out.

(Soon Electro attacks again but Spiderman dodges then notices a nearby electrical system then thought of something)

Spiderman (thoughts): You know what that's an excellent idea.

(Soon he jumps over to the electrical system and made a big web but on doing so began to get electrocuted)

Spiderman (thoughts): Okay not a good idea!

(Soon he grabbed the electrified web and threw it at Electro capturing him in the process)

Electro: Curses, foiled again.

Spiderman: Well you know what they say another day another doughnut.

(There as the authorities are placing Electro into a modified cell when suddenly Spiderman notices the time in shock)

Spiderman: Uh oh I'm going to be late.

(There he rushes quickly back to the tower soon he landed on top of it and saw he made it)

Spiderman: Made it.

(Soon Spiderman walked into the tower and as you can it was dark when suddenly)

Teen Titans: Surprised, Happy birthday Spiderman!

(The lights went off showing that it was Spiderman's birthday for he is turning seven teen today)

Spiderman: Wow when you guys said you got a surprise for me you weren't kidding.

Starfire: Oh, I sure hope you would, I had many things special for your party.

(There Spiderman looked around and saw in shock that there were animals within balloons)

Spiderman: Animals in balloons?

Starfire: Yes and there is a game called pin the tail on the donkey.

(There she pulled out a ginormous pin)

Starfire: Do you think this pin is sufficient enough for tail pinning?

Spiderman: Depends on the size of the paper.

Starfire (confused): Huh?

(There nearby was an actual donkey nervous about the pin making Spiderman a bit queasy)

Spiderman: Well you had one heck of a party plan.

Curt Connors: Well I wanted to do it but she sure was persistent and wanted to do it.

Spiderman: Well the party's great though I had to admit it was the most eccentric party I have ever been to.

(Suddenly the alarm went off and the screen showed that somewhere in the northern states there was trouble)

Robin: Looks like there's trouble for Titans north we need to help.

Spiderman: Should I come in case you guys need help?

Robin: It's your birthday, it is your choice but we know the answer..

Spiderman: Okay I'm in.

(soon the titans jet flies over to what looks like a small town as it landed Spiderman was he first to come out when suddenly his Spidey sense went off as somebody tackled him as it turned out to be Gnarrk a caveman member of titans north)

Spiderman: A caveman in the present now this is freaky.

Robin: Gnarrk stand down he's with us...

Voice: Move it yokel.

(There the titans looked up in shock at what looked like a Spiderman doppelganger only this one wears a Scarlett Spider stealth costume and a neckerchief indicating he's a different character all together for he obviously looks around between 10 and twelve years old in size)

Scarlett Spider: Stick a fork in yourself criminal scum you're toast.

Spiderman (confused): Huh?

(Soon flying cameras flew down near the mysterious character)

Flying cameras: Attention, Attention Scarlett Spider had found a new criminal threat what will our hero do?

Beast Boy: Scarlett Spider?

Starfire: There was a man of spider we didn't know about?

(Soon Scarlett Spider jumped down to confront Gnarrk)

Scarlett Spider: All right Paleo hater let go of the comic geek or I'm going to have to web you back.

(There Scarlett Spiderman shot some webbing at the cave man hero tangling him)

Scarlett Spiderman: I'm Scarlett Spider and you just got bit.

(The shocked the titans though Spiderman doesn't sense any evil in Scarlett Spider but was rather curious as the crowd went up to see him)

Scarlett Spider: You see everyone as you notice I just can't help but think about the fans and for the new Scarlett Spider poster for kids of all ages.

(Suddenly Scarlett Spider's senses goes off as a nearby grenade was going near him there Scarlett Spider tries to dodge it but the grenade pushed him up to the air but fortunately Spiderman quickly saved him though Scarlett Spider's mask fell off revealing him to be a blond haired kid named Ben Reilly)

Ben Reilly: My mask!

(There Spiderman shot a thread to catch it and help Ben place it back on his face before landing on top of a building)

Scarlett Spider: Wow you saved my life and my dignity how could I repay you….

Spiderman: You can tell me who you are and what were you doing!

(Soon nearby was the Hobgoblin who has been watching, there he got out his communicator to talk to someone)

Hobgoblin: Brother Blood have your puppets ready for I have new toys for you to collect.

Brother Blood (voice): Excellent this new partnership has proven good enough.

(Soon Spiderman and Scarlett Spider went into a diner talking to one another)

Scarlett Spider: turned seventeen huh? I'm eleven which is close, the richest and most famous hero in Auburn County so basically I help in decision making around here.

Spiderman: Yeah not the same set up back in Jump City.

Scarlett Spider: Too bad you would love being the country's most popular hero next to that guy in Gotham anyway.

Spiderman: Well I am considered very popular back in Jump City at least twice as popular as the Teen Titans anyway.

(There a waiter placed down a couple of hamburgers with fries and medium shakes)

Spiderman: well I guess people know what you like around here.

Scarlett Spider: Well I wasn't til that mutated spider bit me there I met a guy who recruited me into the hero biz and ever since then I've been busting crime and taking names.

Spiderman: So who is this guy who gave you the idea to be a hero?

(Suddenly they heard trouble outside and decided to go out to see what the matter was; there as they went out they saw that Titan North members were under some form of mind control as their eyes were glowing red in a blank stare)

Spiderman: Don't panic I'll contact the titans to see if they could…

(Suddenly Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy appeared apparently under the same form of manipulation)

Scarlett Spider: Do we panic now?

(Soon the spider heroes were in a standoff with the brainwashed Teen Titans when suddenly the duo quickly dodge their attack and try webbing each one even Red Star couldn't get out due to the webbing's heat resistant but then the somebody grabbed the two leaving the fight in a draw, as it turned out it was Cyborg and Gnarrk who weren't brainwashed)

Cyborg: Spiderman where were you?

Scarlett Spider: Hey don't be hating robot boy it's partially my fault he got sidetracked.

(There Cyborg was confused a bit)

Spiderman: Relax he's cool.

Cyborg: Anyway we were startled by Brother Blood some reason he got the rest of the titans under his control.

Scarlett Spider: What, you're lying Mr. Sebastian would never do that!

(There Cyborg was shock by how Scarlett Spider knew Brother Blood)

Scarlett Spider: Listen Sebastian Blood was the one who gave me the idea on being a super hero to protect those I care about from those creeps that attacked us.

(There he realize that Gnarrk was by him)

Scarlett Spider: No offense.

Cyborg: Look kid whatever Brother Blood did was a trick; those people you were fighting weren't even villains.

Scarlett Spider: Oh yeah said who?

Spiderman (interrupts): Zip it guys, look I have feeling this was all a misunderstanding after all whoever this Brother Blood guy is has our friends as his slaves and arguing isn't going to help.

Scarlett Spider: Dude you're right, sorry look is you can prove that Sebastian is a bad dude I'll make amends for my action but for now let's get along and find out.

(Somewhere in a secluded area the enslaved titans were standing in attention as Brother Blood talked with the Hobgoblin)

Hobgoblin: Those two arachnids prove more difficult to catch then I thought, we're going to need a different strategy.

Brother Blood; Not to worry even though Scarlett Spider is immune to my powers he may not know it but I have him within my strings.

Scarlett Spider (voice): What?! I can't believe it.

(There the two villains sawed Scarlett Spider now knows the truth in shock)

Brother Blood: Sorry to make you a pawn to our plans but we needed a diversion to draw attention away from our true goal.

Scarlett Spider: I trusted you, and all you did is lying and manipulate me but now I'm not goanna take it anymore!

(Soon the enslaved titans stand near him making Scarlett Spider a bit nervous until with a smirked he revealed that Spiderman, Cyborg and Gnarrk were hiding and soon revealed themselves before grabbing at Brother Blood releasing the other titans from the spell)

Robin: Thanks.

(Seeing that plans were foiled the Hobgoblin decided to make his escape while Brother Blood was in shock that his plan was foiled, moments later Brother Blood is sent to prison as the two spider heroes and the Teen Titans watched from above)

Scarlett Spider: Oh if I knew that Sebastian Blood was a bad guy I would never have trusted him.

Spiderman: listen it okay you have been tricked it could had happened to anybody, the real question is what will you do to make up for it?

Red Star: Why not join us as a titan.

Kole: It's the best we can do for freeing us.

Scarlett Spider: With all due respect I don't think I should be a titan to become a hero should i?

Spiderman: Well look at me just because I live with the titans doesn't mean I am one after all it's your choice.

(There Scarlett Spider thinks a bit then made his decision)

Scarlett Spider: Well I am in need for new role models maybe I could learn from you guys if it's alright.

(There Gnarrk immediately hugged him a bit then Spiderman gave Scarlett Spider a Spidey communicator)

Spiderman: well you're goanna be Auburn County honorary spider man might as well have a spider theme communicator.

Scarlett Spider: Thanks and I've been thinking since it's your birthday I thought about something.

(There he gave Spiderman a box with a ribbon there as Spiderman opened it he saw that it was a new Spiderman costume similar to the Ben Riley version there Spiderman shouted out enthusiastically)

Spiderman: Best birthday ever!

(There the story ends for now)

To be continued…


	26. Dark Secrects

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Dark Secrets

(Our story begins during a standoff between the Teen Titans and Atlas yet so far Atlas seems to be winning somebody sneaks from behind revealing Spiderman wearing the white suit)

Spiderman: Alright buddy two choices jail or the scrap heap.

(Soon Atlas tries to get Spiderman off but Spiderman quickly jumps off)

Atlas: You are the great Spiderman, saver of Jump City, ally of the Teen Titans?

(Suddenly Spiderman went under Atlas before webbing the hulking robot)

Spiderman: Yeah well don't you forget it bro after if you think you're the only bot I dealt with think again.

(Soon Spiderman's Spidey sense went off as Atlas got up and try to hit Spiderman but luckily he dodges only to bump into Raven by accident)

Spiderman: Oh sorry.

(there Raven just stared at him before they went back to fighting Atlas but suddenly something strange happened to Spiderman as the white symbiote takes control again and aggressively attacked Atlas thought Atlas kept trying to get him off)

Atlas: Seriously is that the best you can …

(Soon Atlas suddenly fainted as the symbiote controlled Spiderman held one of Atlas's main battery before reverting back to normal)

Spiderman: Is just one of those days again.

Robin: Spiderman are you sure that you should keep on using the white suit?

Starfire: Surely the good Doctor Connors was right.

Cyborg: Even though bad guys were the only ones to get pummeled.

Spiderman: Look I'm trying my best to keep the symbiote sub species in control and not to mention I only use it for the bigger challenges.

Beast Boy; Good point but still….

Spiderman: Relax I'll get my regular costume on and we can get some rest from this incident for a while.

(Moments later with Spiderman back in his regular outfit he walked over to get some lunch though at the table the titans were in their own shenanigans mostly in Beast Boy's form of cooking)

Cyborg: Seriously, tofu steak?

(There cyborg drink something only to spit it out)

Cyborg: This isn't even real milk!

Beast Boy: That's what you get for eating my tofu chips!

Spiderman (interrupt): Dudes relax! We all have it hard today so why not just calm down.

Starfire: Man of spider is correct we should all just enjoy what we have.

(Suddenly her meal exploded in front of her)

Starfire: While it last anyway.

(There Spiderman thinks a bit but then realize that Raven was missing)

Spiderman: Hey where's Raven?

(There Spiderman decided to go to Raven's room to find her)

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh I sure hope she wasn't decent.

(There Spiderman entered the room to see if she was in there only to see that she wasn't in her room either)

Spiderman: Hello, Raven I hope you're not still mad about the accident.

(there he looked around then he notice something on her desk which was her book, curious Spiderman picked it up and looked inside but then suddenly light surrounded Spiderman until he discovers himself no longer in the tower in shock)

Spiderman: Oops, I hope I didn't trigger an emergency spell or something.

(There Spiderman decided to look around in curiosity of the place then suddenly he noticed something nearby and swing on down, there he sees what looked like a pod and walked over to it)

Spiderman: What's this a space pod in a magical world?

(There Spiderman walked down curiously there as he looked in he saw in shock what looked like a young girl probably thirteen or fourteen with blue hair and a crystal on her forehead)

Spiderman: I'll be darn, a little girl.

(Soon he noticed a button and pushes it only to get zapped a bit as it opened)

Spiderman: Note to self-careful of button booby traps.

(Soon the little girl began to open her eyes which her blue as well as she laid up she saw Spiderman but not in fear but in a simple innocent stare)

Julia: Hail fellow well met.

Spiderman (confused): Hail fellow?

Julia: And who are you my good sir?

Spiderman: Well I usually don't go by that title but you can call me Spiderman.

Julia: Spiderman?

(Then Julia realize that she was outside happily)

Julia: This is the outside isn't it?

(There she looked up)

Julia: That must be the sky.

(There Julia walked out of the pod but then walked over touching Spiderman's face in curiosity)

Julia: I do not understand, how do you eat without a mouth?

(There Spiderman realize she was talking about his mask)

Spiderman: Oh this is only a mask let me show you.

(There he lifted up the mask revealing his face to her)

Spiderman: See I'm human just like you.

Julia: Please tell me what exactly is a human?

(There Spiderman realize he was in for a long conversation meanwhile somewhere near by a giant figure with horns watched in rage over something involving Julia)

Spiderman: Julia, that's a fine name.

Julia: Spiderman's a wondrous name too.

Voice: Though I regret he ever met you.

(There Spiderman was shocked that Raven was beside him)

Spiderman: Raven? Look I don't know what happened but I was wondering if you could get me home?

Raven: I can't because of you we're trapped here.

Julia: Trapped what do you mean?

(There Raven realize that Julia was out of her pod in shock)

Raven: Why are you out of your pod, how did you get out?

(There Spiderman nervously chuckled a bit revealing that Spiderman got her out)

Raven: Of course, anyway we need to get her out of here for if we don't our worlds are doomed.

Spiderman: Doomed because of a lost little girl why?

(Suddenly out of nowhere the giant figure revealed he to be the evil Trigon)

Raven: Let just say I'm still having trouble with my dad.

Trigon: You interfered with my plan arachnid now you'll pay for your interference!

(There Trigon tries to swat Spiderman but Spiderman proved to be too quick before webbing the demon's face a bit)

Julia: Spiderman, what are you doing?

Spiderman: Webbing.

Julia: Can I try?

Spiderman: Well I don't know you're going need too…

(Then suddenly Julia shot webbing to Spiderman and Raven's surprise but then Raven realize what has happened)

Raven: Spiderman, I have a feeling you did something.

Spiderman: What?

(Soon Trigon removed the webbing)

Trigon: You interfered when you touch this spawn.

Raven: When you touched her pod Spiderman she had inherited your Spider powers.

Julia (Confused): Spider powers?

(Soon Trigon tried to grab Julia only for Raven to use her spell to stop him)

Trigon: Raven how dare you interfere.

Raven: Yeah well that's what you get with a demon spawn!

(But as Raven tried to unleash her full powers suddenly it didn't work for some reason)

Trigon: Foolish Raven your full powers will not work in this realm, now you shall…

(Suddenly out of nowhere Julia punched Trigon in the face)

Julia: Leave my friends alone!

(There Trigon just shakes it off before attempting to grab Julia again but then nearby Spiderman suddenly unleashed the white symbiote on himself before going into battle only this time Spiderman gave Trigon a pummeling)

Trigon: What the arachnid had changed but how did he become stronger.

(There as Trigon looked closer he discovered in fear that the Symbiote had token control)

Trigon (fearful): No, I heard about your kind please leave me alone!

Julia (fearful): Spiderman?

Raven: Julia please do not worry this creature only attack the malevolent, but I do insist we get out of the way now!

(there she grabbed Julia who suddenly sprout tears in fear for Spiderman's safety but the White symbiote proved more than a match even for the Demon king Trigon but before the white symbiote made the final blow Spiderman regains control and swings off back to the girls relieved that Spiderman had returned safely)

Julia: Spiderman!

(There she hugged our web headed hero though as you can see she's kind of squeezing him before she was done)

Raven: My father was supposed to very powerful but it's amazing you were able to defeat him so quickly.

Spiderman: I don't know about that for some reason when the white suit took control it must have scared Trigon for some reason but I don't know why?

Julia: Spiderman what is the white suit?

(There Spiderman showed her the white symbiote but then suddenly as Julia touched it the symbiote suddenly change form into one with a dog like body and one eye giving the white symbiote a mobile form)

Spiderman: What did you do?

Julia: You gave me a ability in life I thought I give your friend here something as thanks.

(There Spiderman was confused then felt something in his pocket revealing to be a torn page from the book shocking Raven)

Spiderman: Hey how did that get in here?

(Soon Raven grabbed the page and use it to transport them back tom their world as the chapter ends for now)

To be continued…


	27. Goblin Feud

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Goblin Feud

(Our story begins in what looks like an insane asylum where the former Green Goblin, Norman Osborn is having trouble sleeping for he seems to still hear voices of his former second personality laughing when suddenly something woke him up)

Norman Osborn: What was that?

(There he looked around then saw a paper featuring the Hobgoblin)

Norman Osborn: Well this new goblin seems like a bit of a nuisance but at least it's not me wearing that mask this time.

Voice: Fool I'm the only one who deserves to wear that mask!

(There Norman was shocked for he probably recognize that voice as he looked at the mirror suddenly his reflection gets replace with the form of the Green Goblin shocking him)

Norman Osborn: You!

Green Goblin: That's right Norman Osborn, your old friend.

Norman Osborn (disbelief): No you are not my friend, you're a monster.

Green Goblin: No they're the monsters, Teen Titans, Spiderman and even the Hobgoblin especially for they seek to destroy you.

Norman Osborn: Yes that's what they are doing.

Green Goblin: Not to worry old chum I know how to deal with them once and for all but only if you let me out.

Norman Osborn: But it will be wrong.

Green Goblin: Wrong it was they're doing to you. Let me out Norman, let me out NOW!

(Soon Norman groans in pain as the Green Goblin gets unleashed and soon let out a maniacal laugh for he has returned, meanwhile at the Titans Tower Spiderman is watching something with Julia, Silkie and Doctor Connors as well as the white symbiote)

Julia: Wow I never knew dogs could speak our language.

Spiderman: Well usually they don't but it doesn't mean it's not possible.

(Suddenly Spiderman's communicator went off as he answered it)

Robin (voice): Spiderman we've sighted the Hobgoblin get here right away!

Spiderman: I got to go.

Curt Connors: Uh Peter what should I do with Julia during the time being.

Spiderman: I don't know explore around with her she enjoys doing that.

(There Spiderman swings off with the White Symbiote in tow while the titans were in a match with the Hobgoblin who brought along Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus)

Hobgoblin: Greeting titans it has been a while.

Robin: What?

Hobgoblin: Who I was isn't important for you'll have to worry about what will happen now.

Spiderman (voice): How about going to jail for once.

(Soon Spiderman jumped over Hobgoblin and webbed his hovercraft lowering him)

Hobgoblin: You again, no matter Cinderblock, Overload deal with the Titans Plasmus you're with me.

(There Spiderman swings around dodging Hobgoblin's attack while avoiding Plasmus til the white symbiote tackles him keeping him busy)

Spiderman: Oh I do enjoy knowing who's behind the mask.

Hobgoblin: Be warning I have more than one mask in more ways than one.

(Soon Hobgoblin trying throwing a grenade but Spiderman dodges it but then suddenly bumped into something causing Hobgoblin's mask to come off revealing Spiderman in shock of who he was)

Spiderman: Slade, you're the Hobgoblin?

Slade: I'm more than that for til now I hadn't realized we had a history.

(Soon Slade removed his other mask revealing to Spiderman what his face really was)

Spiderman (enraged): You, you were the one from that time in my world!

Roderick Kinsley: That's right, Roderick Kinsley the one who killed your precious uncle but ever since then I had vow to correct my mistakes.

(there we go to a flash back when Roderick entered Spiderman's dimension after something there he took it and then made his escape, then we showed him holding Ben at gun point murdering him off-screen before confront Spiderman)

Roderick Kinsley: I had never regretted killing your love one but ever since you defeated me I was made a fool of before escaping back home there I vow to destroy the next group of teens to stand in my way.

Spiderman: that's why you tried destroying the Teen titans just because I put you in jail back home, what kind of monster are ?!

Roderick Kinsley: Oh please, ever since then I never expected for you to be here that I thought you were a different person til I saw you without your mask then I realize that the Spiderman here and Spiderman back in your dimension were the same person.

(there we flash back to earlier with the confrontation between Spiderman and the Green Goblin when Spiderman had his mask off revealing he was Peter Parker to everybody there then we go to Slade looking at the Green Goblin)

Roderick Kinsley: However ever since the goblin incident I was inspired to wear a new mask for I had become the new goblin, the Hobgoblin not that you'll live long enough to matter.

Spiderman: Who were you kidding what you done you did yourself, and this vendetta you had on me had gone too far!

Voice: So said.

(Suddenly something went between Spiderman and Roderick which was a pumpkin bomb revealing that the Green Goblin had returned)

Green Goblin: Stand back for the real goblin, the Green Goblin.

Roderick Kinsley (surprised): But you're supposed to be in that mental hospital.

Green Goblin: You're going to wish I was.

(Soon Roderick quickly places the Hobgoblin mask back on before the Green Goblin lifted a near by steel slab throwing it though luckily the Hobgoblin dodged it)

Hobgoblin: You were able to lift it then that means…

Green Goblin: That means I'm the real deal you cheap imitation.

Spiderman (thoughts): Oh great now I'm seeing double.

(Soon Hobgoblin tried a trick but Green goblin effortlessly out fox him before destroying the Hobgoblin's craft)

Green Goblin: You didn't deserve that mask before and you're not going to ruin my reputation imposter!

(There the Goblin choked the Hobgoblin before knocking him out as Spiderman jumped on him)

Green Goblin: Get off of me you meddling insect.

Spiderman: Look Norman I know it's you behind the mask so why not talk this out Spider to goblin.

Green Goblin: Fool Norman Osborn is gone you are dealing with the Green Goblin.

(There he throws Spiderman off)

Green Goblin: And I play for keeps.

(Soon Green Goblin grabbed the Hobgoblin before making his leave)

Green Goblin: Our dance is far from over though, another day another time.

(Soon the Goblin leave laughing leaving Spiderman in a loss for words as the Green Goblin is back meanwhile with Julia she is busy looking around Connors equipment curiously)

Curt Connors: Please be careful I had to borrow seven hundred and fifty dollars from a credit card to get this stuff.

Julia: What's a credit card?

Curt Connors: Never mind okay how about I show you something good.

(There he revealed something glowing in the form of an orb)

Curt Connors: This is a Higg Boson particle there is so far only two known in the multiverse.

Julia: it's beautiful, though I have one question…

Curt Connors: What is it?

Julia: Why is your other arm scaly?

(There Connors notice that his lizard arm grew back leaving him and Silkie in shock til he rushed to get his beam gun reversing the effect)

Julia: What's wrong I thought it looked beautiful.

Curt Connors: trust me on this looked like a miracle could end in disaster.

(Meanwhile in the Green Goblin's lair The Hobgoblin woke in shock that he's on chains)

Hobgoblin: Green Goblin, why are you doing this we could have been partners.

Green Goblin: Please, me and Norman Osborn are already allies and once rid of you I'll be one step closer in ending his suffering.

(Soon he began to laugh when suddenly webbing hit his face)

Spiderman: You know that laugh is getting on my nerve.

Green Goblin: You?

(There he walked over to his craft but Spiderman quickly shot webbing at it and threw it in a container of acid)

Green Goblin: No matter I'm always prepared.

(There the Green Goblin pressed a button on his wrist revealing a spare hover craft before pressing a lever placing the Hobgoblin closer to the acid below)

Green Goblin: Spare me this mockery Spiderman and let me destroy the Hobgoblin so that he would leave our sight forever that is what your poor Uncle would want.

Spiderman: No you still don't get it if even if I wanted to I would never had finish him off for one it wouldn't change what had happened and worse I would be as bad as both you and that creep.

(Soon Spiderman quickly grabbed the Hobgoblin saving him but only for the Green Goblin to disappear)

Spiderman (thoughts): Gone, well at least there will only be one Goblin out on the street.

(Moments later after placing The Hobgoblin in jail Spiderman returned to see the titans bruised but luckily defeated Cinderblock and Overload being placed in jail)

Cyborg: Guessing we weren't the only ones who had a rough time.

Robin: Spiderman did you get….

Spiderman: In jail but I have bad news, the Green Goblin is back.

(there the titans were shocked a bit but then moments later they returned to the tower where Julia and Connors helped in making them feel better while Spiderman watched outside)

Spiderman (thoughts): Who would have known that the Hobgoblin was none other than Slade and more importantly the man that killed my uncle but he's in jail now though I wish it was the same for the Green Goblin and who knows what he had in mind now.

(there he looked at the sunset before noticing Julia walking over to see he he's alright as he removed his mask showing a light smile as the chapter ends for now)


	28. Reptilian

Spiderman Rise of the Titans Reptilian

(Our story begins on a dark night there a taxi pulled over to titans tower there it was Curt Connors who rushed out quickly from the taxi and entered the tower, here he quickly rushed to his desk and tried to pull the drool out til his lizard arm allowing him to pull it out to get his ray gun before shooting himself to reverse the effects but unbeknownst to Connors somebody was watching nearby is a human/crocodile hybrid like creature nearby for it was Killer Croc who came to Jumpy City for some reason involving Connors)

Killer Croc: So the rumors are true, The Lizard exists and he's right here with the titans and that miniscule insect hero of theirs.

(There Killer croc gave about a tremendous crocodilian growl meanwhile later in the afternoon we can see Peter Parker and the titans enjoying some time at the beach with him playing volleyball with Robin and Cyborg, Raven under an umbrella with Starfire tanning and there Julia was riding Beast Boy in the form of a Killer Whale)

Peter Parker: Nothing like a fine relaxing day in the sun, the beach, the bikinis, the works.

Cyborg: I know right, there has never been a large amount of crime ever since we met.

Robin: Which I had to admit we get more down time than usual.

(There as Julia ride Beast Boy she notices something nearby)

Julia: I didn't know water can catch on fire.

(Soon everybody notices in shock by the fire there it triggered the titans and Spiderman to get out of their bathing suits and get into costume to help out)

Robin: titans go!

(Soon the Teen Titans go over to investigate while Spiderman grabs Julia to swing her back to safety at the tower)

Julia: Spiderman, why are heading back to the tower?

Spiderman: Sorry is just too dangerous for now but don't we're go back later okay?

Julia: Okay

(There the two got home just when Curt Connors was finish cleaning up)

Curt Connors: You're home early but where are the others?

Spiderman: Oil leak, they're busy for a while though I got some free time want to do something?

Curt Connors: Actually, I was hoping you guys could help me with something.

(There he opened a file revealing what looked like a sample of Spiderman's DNA)

Spiderman: You have been experimenting on my DNA?

Julia (confused): DNA?

Spiderman: DNA is basically a blueprint for creating living things and they usually exist inside us.

Julia: Oh.

Curt Connors: Well I have been researching on a way to keep me from becoming a beast again that I realize that the perfect key might be you Peter.

Spiderman: me?

Curt Connors: Yes for some reason your human side never gave into the spider fully other than once, basically in other words you're the perfect cross species Peter Parker.

Julia: Curt Connors what is a cross species?

(There Spiderman and Curt were in for some explaining but Curt decided to explain)

Curt Connors: Cross species are genetically altered people like Spiderman, though usually most cross species are somewhat transformed into numerous creatures and usually have enhanced abilities a normal person doesn't have.

Julia: So a cross species is an individual with animal powers.

Curt Connors: Exactly, so far as I know other than Spiderman there are many other cross species here in jump city such as Scorpion, The Rhino and there is one I wish not to speak about.

Julia: Why?

Spiderman: Well let's just say Doctor Connors and this certain cross species don't wish to see each other eye to eye.

(Suddenly Spiderman's Spidey sense went off as out of nowhere Killer croc shows up with a toothy grin for Curt Connors but then Julia stood between them in a serious tone)

Julia: Please whoever you are leave us alone.

(There Killer croc just laughed a bit)

Killer Croc: Please do you think a little..

(Suddenly Spiderman punched Killer Croc on the cheek)

Spiderman: Hey croc boy what's wrong, you got a toothache and a dentist won't check up on you?

(There Killer Croc felt insulted and tried to snap but then Spiderman webbed his jaws shut)

Spiderman: Good thing croc jaws are weak when they try to open.

(Then Killer Croc tries to pull the webbing off with his hands while Spiderman grabbed Julia and Curt Connors and swing them to another room)

Spiderman: Wait here.

(There the two listen while Spiderman goes off the face Killer Croc)

Spiderman: Well I wonder are you an alligator or a crocodile?

Killer croc: They call me Killer Croc and I'm the top of this food chain bug.

(Soon Killer Croc tried to strike but Spiderman kept dodging and webbing him but then suddenly Killer Croc did a surprise attack knocking him down)

Killer Croc: Guess they never tell you to watch the tail huh?

(There he went into the room where Doctor Connors tried to hit him with a nearby piece of wood but Killer Croc's thick hide didn't feel it)

Killer Croc: Calm yourself Lizard I'm not here to harm you I'm just here for help.

(There he grabbed Connors but then Julia tries webbing him to no avail to the point Killer Croc grabbed her as well before disappearing while Spiderman got up)

Spiderman: Whoa I felt like a freight train hit me.

(There he notice that Connors and Julia were gone in complete shock)

Spiderman: Oh no Doctor Connors, Julia where are you?!

(There he notices a clue involving foot prints going down a sewer)

Spiderman (thoughts): Great it had to be the sewers oh well where else do you find a ginormous crocodile.

(There Spiderman jumped down to find them meanwhile Killer Croc is still carrying Doctor Connors and Julia who still struggle to get free)

Julia: Please let us go?

Curt Connors: We don't even though what you want with me.

Killer Croc: Your answer will be revealed later on.

Curt Connors: Whoever you are you should know I think you got me confused with somebody else.

Killer Croc: On the contrary I am aware of what you truly are for with your help I shall rid the world of the pawn scum that wreak this planet you see years ago…

(There we go to a flash back showing Killer Croc's origins to his birth as an ordinary child)

Killer Croc: I used to be a normal child, but then I had gotten ill.

(There we showing him doing usual thing children do such as swinging, riding a bike and watching TV till he was showing getting sick from cancer)

Killer Croc: then they come up when an idea to fuse my DNA with that of a crocodile to improve my immune system.

(There a doctor extract DNA from a crocodile and inject it into Killer Croc as a teenager)

Killer Croc: However even though I got cured I was changed more than that time.

(Suddenly Killer croc's skin turned scaly and he became more crocodilian like until he becomes the form he is today)

Killer Croc: Ever since then I had distance myself from the surface world and vow to rid of humanity who dwindled the crocodile population, yet I didn't know how until I saw you Lizard.

Julia: Lizard, I don't understand why does he keep calling you that?

(There Connors realize she needs to know the truth)

Curt Connors: Julia there's something you should know, back then I was desperate in wanting to grow back my arm that I've inject myself with a serum that contains lizard DNA at first it seemed to be a miracle til I kept changing until I was transformed into a monster known as the Lizard, he must had saw me use the ray that temporarily keep my lizard side at….

(Suddenly his lizard arm began to regrow shocking Julian)

Julian: Connors's?

(Suddenly Connors began changing into the lizard causing killer Croc to drop him as he transform but luckily Julia made her escape, until she bumped into somebody but luckily it was Spiderman)

Spiderman: Julia are you alright, where Doctor Connors?

(Moments later Spiderman and Julia talked about what happened)

Spiderman: I should have known cross species genetics was involved.

Julia: Oh Spiderman what are we going to do?

(There Spiderman tried contacting the titans but noticing it was nothing but static)

Spiderman: No signals, Julia get help.

Julia: What about you?

Spiderman: I got two reptiles to wrangle.

(There he swings off to find Connors and Killer Croc while Julia walked out to get the titans help, meanwhile somewhere in the sewers killer Croc tries fighting off the Lizard at first it looked like he had the advantage but the Lizard proved more powerful than anticipated)

Killer Croc: Lizards please, spare me?

Lizard: Why should I? All you ever done was prolong the inevitable.

Killer Croc: Because we share a common enemy.

(This made the Lizard stop his rampage)

Lizard: we do don't us?

Killer Croc: Yes, humanity is our enemy and we must work together to destroy them.

Lizard: no.

Killer Croc: What?!

Lizard: You see I had wished to save humanity in a special way, creating a new species.

Killer Croc: What new species?

Lizard: My former humanity made me weak and feeble but ever since this transformation I felt like I had evolved into a superior species so I had made a gift for humanity, by evolving them in my image for our inferior mammalian bodies are flawed and must adapt to survive.

(there killer Croc realize what the Lizard is getting at and decided to go along with the plan, meanwhile Julia started running until she bumped into somebody, that somebody was Gwen)

Gwen Stacy: What's the matter love? You're acting like you seen a brown snake.

Julia: My friend is in trouble I need to get help.

Gwen Stacy: Clam down mate what is the matter?

(Meanwhile back to Spiderman he is still swinging in the sewers looking for Killer Croc and Connors when suddenly he came up with an idea)

Spiderman: Looks like I need to think more like a spider.

(Soon he began shooting webbing all over and connecting them making a ginormous Spider web that way he can find the two reptiles through their vibrations and so he lays on the ginormous web to wait, Meanwhile Gwen and Julia hurried to the tower to the grab the ray gun that will turn Connors back while just in time the Teen titans saw them and wonder what happened)

Robin: Girls what happened?

Cyborg: Yeah you guys acted like you saw a ghost.

Julia: A monster named killer Croc took Connors who's said he's turning into something called the Lizard…

Gwen Stacy: And Spiderman went down to find them.

(Soon the titans were in total shock to what happened, meanwhile back to Spiderman we was passing the time waiting for vibrations to puck up by playing game on his phone until something tripped one of the silk threads warning Spiderman of his foes arrival as he prepared to handle them but suddenly something caught him by surprise as Lizard grabbed him with his tail with Killer Croc in tow)

Lizard: Poor, Peter Parker with no mother, no father, no uncle all alone.

Voice: He's not alone.

(Suddenly a boomerang hit the Lizard as Robin and the Teen Titans showed up to help their web swinging friend)

Killer Croc: Teen titans?!

Robin: Killer Croc you're under arrest, Titans go!

(Suddenly the titans attack Killer Croc and the Lizard letting Spiderman free there Robin tosses Spiderman the device to reverse the effects of the Lizard but as Spiderman tried to aim killer Croc quickly snapped at it destroying it before Lizard pressed a button)

The Lizard: You're too late Spiderman, for within moments our serum will turned all of Jump City into perfect beings like us.

Spiderman: Well I hate to break the news buddy, nobody's perfect that's how life works.

(There Spiderman revealed that he had another antidote and quickly jumped over Lizard to get to where the device that will unleash the Lizard's serum upon the city, soon he immediately grabbed the main serum and replaced it with the antidote and soon as lizard reach the room Spiderman quickly launched it)

Spiderman: Doc time to take your medicine.

(Soon the antidote covered the entire sewer reversing the mutation on the Lizard and even Killer Croc turning them human again much to killer Croc's anger)

Killer Croc: No, No!

Robin: looks like you're leaving the swamps quickly.

(Moments later on the beach things seem to go back to normal only this time Curt Connors and Peter parker were sitting near an umbrella talking)

Curt Connors: Peter, you saved me but how?

Peter Parker: I saw the antidote you made and thought about what you said about me being the ultimate cross species.

Curt Connors: True but the Lizard is still inside.

Peter Parker: We all have our demons, the point is to face them right?

Gwen Stacy: u who.

(There peter looked over in shock of seeing Gwen Stacy in a pink polka dotted swimsuit causing Peter to blush)

Gwen Stacy: Volley ball?

(There she tossed it to Peter who decided to play along happily when everybody having fun as the chapter ends for now)

To be continued…


End file.
